


Visceral

by ExSultry



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Plot, Post DMC5, Reconciliation, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 85,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExSultry/pseuds/ExSultry
Summary: “Things without all remedy should be done without regard: what’s done is done.” - MacbethHow is it that seeming calamity can be the catalyst for budding bliss? When the tortures of the past chase her away; is there any hope for the cause of pain to make amends for their variety of unspoken sins? Or has she already been lost to not only time; but to the heart of one who caresses her inquired soul in understanding...as she had done the same for them that time ago.I also have a tumblr where I have DMC / Visceral related artwork i’ve done! Feel free to follow and say hi!ExSultry Tumblr





	1. Return

Fingers clicked the keys lazily, she didn’t have an ounce of care for the work in front of her. Her eyes slowly moved from chart to computer to make sure the spelling of each patient name was correct so she could check their status in the system. After checking she’d chuck the chart right off the desk and onto the floor, nonchalant as usual.

She’s doing it on purpose, he knew it, ignoring him and focusing on whatever the hell this job was just to spite him. He knew her too well to believe that she was actually trying to be productive, she hated paperwork after all. Rolling his eyes and giving an exaggerated exhale in order to grab her attention he sauntered over to her, making sure to be in her field of vision. Still nothing. Damn stubborn as always, nothings changed. Cocking his head he grabbed the chart she was currently working on and started skimming through it. 

“Hipaa violation, thanks so much.”

Her voice was chilly and laced with irritation as she held her hand out as a sign for him to give back the work he stole from her, still no eye contact. 

“Can’t even look at me when you talk huh? Even after a whole year you still have no manners, no surprise there babe.”

“…Dante…”

“I’m still not seeing those pretty brown eyes” 

Leaning back in her chair she finally, but begrudgingly, met his gaze. She was met with that same cocky smirk that never seemed to leave his lips and as much as she wanted to slap it off she just couldn’t be bothered. She hadn’t seen or spoken to him in a year and his unwelcome visit to her place of business was a hinderance. She quite literally had no patience. 

“Either tell me why you’re here Sparda or kick fucking rocks mkay? I have bills to pay with the exhilarating work you see before you. ”

Her voice was dripping with sarcasm and venom, a trait about her that he could just never resist along with that little cocked brow and just the slightest bit of her canine tooth showing as one side of her lip curled in a sneer. God she had an attitude and Dante could never not rile her up even more when she got like this. He missed the back and forth, the banter, the tension. Getting into an argument with her was like reminiscing for him and honestly, it made his heart hurt as much as it made it happy. But he knew that would get him nowhere right now, he had to play this one somewhat smart. 

“OHHHH get off it you know why i’m here you brat, so are ya comin’ with or do you need more convincing?”

Dante motioned to the door dramatically, all while keeping eye contact with the icy young woman behind the desk. All she did was look back and forth between him and the door several times, knowing damn well the silence was killing her former partner. She loved watching him get visibly impatient, if there was one thing she missed it was being the biggest pain in his ass. After what seemed like an hour she finally spoke up.

“Back to Devil May Cry?”

“Back to Devil May Cry.”

“Business as usual?”

“Business as usual.”

She paused, finally getting up from her chair to sit on the desk directly in front of Dante. Ankles crossed as she leaned back on her palms slightly. They locked eyes, piercing blue green against pools of deep brooding brown. Dante had had enough, with a growl he threw his arms up and broke the gaze. 

“WHAT NOW?!”

“No more paperwork.”

“Whoaaa whoa! I don’t know about tha —“

“— No. More. Paperwork. If I come back I’m not being the paper pusher bitch. I’m not going to be the only one doing the job AND keeping the records.”

“You know I can’t hire someone! You think I have that kind of money? The power just got turned back on for christ sake kid!” 

“Not my problem. Them’s the rules, find someone else and you got me back.”

Hearing those words come out of her mouth made Dante clench his jaw shut from its previously slacked open position. “You got me back”. The phrase seemed to hum in his ears and sent a jolt right through his chest. Was she really going to do this? Did he finally have the chance to make things right? He couldn’t even speak, he just stared at her wide eyed. Damn she must really hate this job. With a roll of her eyes she slid off the desk and walked up to him close with a smug smile. 

“Do we have a deal?”

Her voice came out in a velvety smooth tone and she reached her hand out to him in an attempt to finalize the deal. That smug smile still on her pretty lips. Dante’s eyes darted from her hand, to her lips, and finally up to her eyes. After losing himself in those deep pools for a while he finally grit his teeth and threw his head back, snatching her hand in his and giving a weak shake. 

“FINE. Deal. Happy punk?”

She flashed a huge award winning smile at Dante and winked at him as she pulled her hand out of his grasp. 

“Verrryyy happy. Now my guns are going to need cleaning when we get back to the shop, my favorite girl’s still there right?”

“Is that really a question? You think I can get rid of that pain in the ass? Nero would never let me hear the end of it.”

“Perfect.”

She all of a sudden couldn’t stop smiling. Her icy expression had melted but not into something warm and inviting. Her smile was of a mischievous nature, the kind of smile that said “I’m only happy because I got my way, not necessarily because we’re reunited Dante.” He knew this, and although it stung a bit he paid it no mind. All that mattered was his shot landed. The whole team was back together now, and rebuilding it into what is was before he fucked everything up was possible. He could contemplate wether she came back for him or simply because she was suited for no other work than the agency later. She gathered up her things and headed straight for the door, Dante right on her heels. 

“Hey, you tellin them you’re out?”

“Nah fuck ‘em, I’m a shit employee anyway they’ll be glad i’m gone.”

She turned around and met Dante with a smile, which he couldn’t help but return with a light chuckle as he sighed:

“Still such a little shit."


	2. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enters a silver haired half demon with a pension for blue. 
> 
> Juicer stuff def coming soon! It's getting there I promise lol

With a deafening bang the doors of Devil May Cry flew open, nearly causing damage to the walls that they hit. 

“JESUS SARA. Not back for two seconds and you’re going to make me spend repair money!” 

Sara laughed and ducked out of Dante’s path as he tried to get in her face. She dropped her belongings on the worn leather couch and stood in the lofty lobby with her hands on her hips, surveying the area. 

“Just as busted as when I left it.”

Dante was now directly at her side, staring at her with a cocked eyebrow and a smile. 

“Had to leave something for you to clean up.”

Sara looked at him with what he could only describe as absolute disdain, which he loved. He laughed as he gave her back a hard smack and walked behind his desk. 

“Just because you’re not doing paperwork doesn’t mean you’re off the hook with doing things around the old shop babe.” 

He propped his feet up on his desk, never breaking his eye contact and hitting her with that devilish smirk. Sara started back at him, lips slightly parted and arms now crossed flush against her chest. 

“Not you’re babe, doll.”

Her back was to him now and Dante couldn’t help but wince slightly from that one. She used to always let him call her babe, never questioning it, never having a problem with it. But that was a year ago, he knew he’d have some work to do and a hell of a lot of ass kissing to get back to that with her. He decided not to talk back and instead picked up a magazine to distract him from the dull pain he was starting to feel again. 

It didn’t seem like anyone else was at the shop. Just herself and Dante. She honestly didn’t mind. Big reunions and all their niceties annoyed her to no end, now she truly loved everyone at Devil May Cry in her own way but having to do a million separate meet and greets sounded exhausting at the moment. At this point she was only interesting in seeing Nico if anyone so her guns could get some much needed lovin’. As if on cue the sound of a van revving up filled the shop and Sara spun around. 

“Is that my girl?” 

The sound and her question caused Dante to look up from his magazine briefly. Sara nodded her head in the direction of the sound looking for confirmation and Dante all but nodded his head and waved his hand at her to shoo her out of the lobby and towards the van, pretending to be immersed in his “reading”. Sara smacked her hands together with a smile as she retrieved her guns from the couch. Dante watched as she headed towards the garage with her arms outstretched, a gun in each hand, swaying her hips in an exaggerated fashion as she called out Nico’s name in a singsong voice. 

“NIIIIICOOOOO! WHERE’S MY BAD BITCH AT?!” 

The next thing he heard was Nico scream and the door to the garage closed. Nothing but muffled unintelligible conversation between the two of them after that. 

“Thank fucking god.”

Dante draped the magazine across his face in an attempt to relax and collect himself. It was never peaceful in the shop with everyone around, but now with Sara back the chaos was going to be turned up to eleven. She had a pension of getting people riled up just for the fun of it, they were very similar in that respect and Dante smiled with eyes closed at the thought. 

“So she’s back. Do you think that’s the best idea?”

Dante groaned under the magazine at the sound of Trish’s voice. Of course she decided to just show up out of nowhere, always listening. 

“Let a guy know when you’re just going to materialize will ya?”

“You two are a noxious combination. Must I remind you of last year?”

“Shut up.”

Dante’s voice muffled under the magazine. 

“She’s not going to forgive you Dante.”

“You don’t know that she-devil now back off ok? I’m trying to get some rest.”

“I know who she would mercilessly tease you with, I swear the worst fights would break out between you and him when they’d team up.”

“I’m not interested Trish, pack it up.”

Trish stared solemnly at Dante as she removed herself from where she sat on his desk. 

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

The garage door slammed open and Sara came strutting through, guns polished and set straight with Nico in tow, nearly riding her back into the lobby.   
“Well, well, well…”

Sara dumped Nico off her back and holstered her weapons as she eyed Trish up and down while Nico landed on the floor with a dense thud. 

“DAMN IT! Let me know when you’re going to buck so I can jump off!”

Nico made her way to the couch rubbing her lower back and quickly collapsed on it in obvious pain and pouted. Sara made her way over to Nico all the while keeping eye contact with Trish as that devious little smirk appeared on her face. She slowly patted Nico on the shoulder as she made her way closer to Trish. 

“Awwww what? No hello kiss? a little hug even? Come onnn Trish where’s the love?”

Sara blew Trish a kiss and held her arms out wide with the biggest shit eating grin she could muster. She and Trish always had quite the tense relationship, and after what happened last year that energy between them wasn’t going away any time soon. Trish stared for a moment, then gave a quick look to the uninterested Dante and stood up. She knew her words were falling on deaf ears.

“Sara. See you around.”

With that and not a word to anyone else Trish simply left. Sara quietly huffed and clenched her jaw. The less contact Sara had with Trish the better, Trish had always been on her ass since the beginning and just never seemed to trust her, and after the stunt Trish pulled last year right before she left, Sara’s bad feelings toward her had skyrocketed. 

“Still such a peach..”

Dante couldn’t help but snicker. It was finally starting to feel just like it used to. Sara and Nico all buddy buddy, Sara and Trish all petty and Sara and himself…well…he was working on that. At least she hadn’t hit him or given him the silent treatment. Which was far less than what he deserved. Still, his mind kept going back to what Trish said as much as he didn’t want it to “I know who she would mercilessly tease you with…” It made him swallow hard and he could feel his face and neck grow hot. If everything was getting back to normal, then surely that would start again as well. He knew neither one of them would be able to resist the chance to fuck with him, and in the worst way possible. 

Sara and Nico had made their way back to the doorway of the garage, he could hear Sara apologizing for dropping Nico on her ass and next thing he knew she was back at his desk. She ripped the magazine off his face and started skimming through it. 

“She accept that half assed apology?”

He said with his eyes still closed. 

“She accepted that full ass apology yes.”

She smiled and hit Dante lightly on the chest with the magazine. He opened one eye and smiled back at her. They looked at each other in silence for a short while. There was unfinished business between them and even if they didn’t want to acknowledge it now, they knew they had to at some point. Neither of them could bring themselves to speak, completely tongue tied and unsure of what to say to the other. This was the first soft moment they’d had since being reunited. 

The sound of the front doors opening carefully broke the sweet silence as Dante slowly turned his head to see Vergil coming through the doorway. Vergil had been dusting off the lapels on his coat before he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. He never met Dante’s gaze and he knew exactly why. Just as he thought, Dante looked back over to Sara. She was leaning with her hip against the side of the desk and her arms crossed lightly under her chest staring directly back at Vergil as he stared at her. It was like Dante was never there, he felt like a ghost, an invisible spectator that was looking in on something he shouldn’t be. The next two words that fell off of Sara’s lips broke the silence. They were laced with a softness that Dante had missed and hadn’t heard in a year, there was almost a breathless quality to her voice. It was gorgeous…and not for him. 

“…Hey Verg.”


	3. Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are shorter than I'd like but oh well lol

Vergil stood stunned for a moment. There she was. Standing in the lobby of Devil May Cry. Just as he remembered her the last time he saw her. It didn’t feel real. Was he having a fever dream? He quickly snapped himself out of his stupor without missing a beat and a half smile curled onto his lips. He made his way into the building, his footsteps heavy and slow, until he was directly in front of her, albeit a respectable distance. 

“Hello Sara…”

“It’s been a minute hasn’t it?”

Sara’s tone is still soft, breathy, as if she had just found her voice. It was absolutely endearing. Vergil’s smile hadn’t left his face as he looked down at her with half lidded eyes, a dreamy quality to his gaze on hers. 

“Definitely more than that.”

Sara rushed up to Vergil and threw her arms around his neck, embracing him in a desperate hug. She couldn’t stop herself. His hands instantly clutched at her upper back, careful not to venture too much lower down her body. It had been too long. Too long since they’d seen each other. Too long since they’d spoke. Too long since they’d touched. He had missed her so, and he allowed himself to enjoy this moment, to relish in it. He allowed himself to squeeze her back and feel her soft hair brush against his cheek, breathing in her sweet scent with eyes softly shut. It was beginning to intoxicate him, to throw him into thoughts he’d never been able to act out and at that moment he knew he had to pull away. He slowly parted from their embrace and cleared his throat. 

Sara’s gaze turned from soft to wicked as she winked and fixed Vergil’s coat, smoothing it out for him. 

“Looks like somebody missed me.”

“Hmmmm...” 

Vergil hummed and their gaze shifted to a very unimpressed looking Dante. 

“Are you both done? Because you’re crowding my desk space. Don’t you have some brooding corner to go to Vergil?”

“Jealous are we little brother?”

“Of your geeky ass? Not a chance.”

Dante flashed his elder twin a smile while Vergil brushed it off with an eye roll and turned to leave. But not before addressing Sara.

“We’ll catch up later.”

“Tell me you’re still staying here, hmm Verg?”

“I am.”

“Wellllll, then we’ll be seeing a lot of each other won’t we?”

“Most definitely.”

Sara and Vergil exchanged smirks before he sauntered up the stairs, making a point to stop briefly at the top to give Sara one more look. She noticed his gaze and gave him a flirty little wave as he smiled to himself and made his way down the hallway and out of sight. 

“God he’s cute, get me his number will ya?”

Sara purred at Dante, her voice thick with sarcasm. 

“Never knew you were a stand up comedian, might want to get a new act though, that one’s kinda played out…babe.” 

He grabbed her chin and shook her head slightly from side to side, grimacing she pulled out of his grasp and watched as he strolled out of the room, seemingly unbothered.

“Good to have you back kid, it’s like ya never left!”

Dante called back right as he disappeared out the side door. Sara stood quietly for a moment. She knew that openly flirting with Vergil was the sure fire way to get under Dante’s skin, but was it too soon? He did get her out of that shit job and back to the only place she truly felt like she belonged. Even though she harbored resentment towards him, she couldn’t shake the small feeling of guilt in the pit of her stomach. Dante was trying, she knew that, she could see it, so should she lay off? Give him a chance? She didn’t really know. The sound of doors quietly opening and closing up the stairs pulled her out of her existential crisis. She knew Vergil was alone up there and her thoughts began to wander. Ever since Dante brought Vergil back from the underworld about a year and a half ago, Sara and him had gotten quite close to everyone’s surprise, especially Dante’s. They just clicked for whatever reason, maybe it was their stubborn attitudes, maybe it was their shared enjoyment of fucking with Dante, who knows? But one thing was for sure, they had formed a strong bond, a little alliance at Devil May Cry and clearly that alliance still stood. Sara cracked her neck and hummed softly to herself as she ascended the stairs, she figured she mine as well give Vergil a reminder that they’d be staying on the same floor, in her own little way of course. 

She moved slowly through the hallway, seemingly gliding across the floor as if weightless as she made her way towards the very end of the hall where her room had always been. She remembered Vergil’s room to be on the left hand side of the hallway. Sara began to run her nails along the wall, sending the sound of scratches through the entire upper floor. It was dead quiet so the sound of her scratching was quite noticeable. Finally her nails made their way onto Vergil’s door. She made light circles on his door with as she continued to walk past. She didn’t want to disturb him, really she didn’t, but being a tease was in her blood. She smiled as her nails left the door and she made it to her room, giving Vergil’s door a sly glance before sealing herself in for the night. 

Vergil heard. Of course he had. He had been sitting up reading and was hoping that he’d get some sort of a sign from her. Her nails grazing his door lightly made him smile to himself and shift in his seat. The fact that their room arrangements were the same as before she had left caused memories to begin creeping up on him. Memories that, if he was being honest with himself, he had often recalled over in his head more times than he could count. He sighed and ran a hand through his slicked back hair, unable to concentrate on his current read. How could he? When she was down the hall. Alone. In bed. Waiting? No not waiting stop that now. 

He shook the thoughts from his head and the urge to make his way to her door that night. It was only her first night back after all, patience, he told himself. With a quiet exhale Vergil rose from his laid back position in his chair and got himself into bed, allowing his favorite memory to lull him to sleep. Her fingers slowly stroking the ends of his blue grey locks, the way her face fit so perfectly in the crook of his neck, the tenderness in which he touched her, arms wrapped so low around her waist, faces coming so close…nose to nose…ragged breaths…the softest whisper of their lips touching…so careful, so delicate, so needed. 

All in good time.


	4. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come chapter 5 things start to pick up a little bit, thanks for reading guys!!

Dante and Vergil sat in silence that morning. Vergil drinking coffee, immersed in a good book as per usual, while Dante preferred the company of a swimsuit magazine. Dante wasn’t particularly an early riser so his presence at the table was unusual. Vergil looked at Dante over his book, brow furrowed. His younger twin kept turning his head to look at the kitchen entrance and was getting visibly flustered. Constantly running his hand through his hair and throughly messing it up, letting out huffs of air as he flipped the magazine pages loudly. 

“I’ve never known you to be the nervous type.”

Dante’s head snapped up at the languid tone of his brothers voice. 

“8am is a little early for you as well isn’t it?

Vergil never saw Dante’s irritated sneer as he hadn’t looked away from his book. 

“Nervous? Nahhh not in my vocabulary brother, that’s more your area of expertise.”

He slapped his magazine on the table and kicked his feet up on it, leaving the smallest traces of dirt from his boots scattered across the once pristine table top. Vergil gave a disapproving look as he dropped his book out of his field of vision to see Dante leaned back, flashing a toothy grin with his arms behind his head. 

“I’m sure she’ll be down soon.”

“What makes you think i’m waiting for her? I can’t just spend some quality time with ya Verg?”

With a groan Vergil brought his attention back to his book, bringing it up to just barely cover his eye line. He didn’t much appreciate Dante disrupting his morning peace. 

“Dante, you couldn’t make it anymore obvious and frankly, I pity you.”

“You know what I don’t understand? Why MY brother all of a sudden wants to be in areas of this place that are always full of people. Isn’t the roof more your scene?”

“…It’s cold this morning Dante.”

“It’s really not though Verg.”

The two locked eyes in an apparent standoff. Neither one looking more aggravated than the other. 

“Starting early huh boys?” 

Sara’s voice was nothing more than lazy as she yawned and made her way to the fridge, after sifting through and less than impressed she took a seat at the table. 

“Figured we’d get a head start before you came down to make it worse babe.”

She couldn’t help but smirk at Dante and he let out a soft chuckle. He looked as tried as she felt but he still found the energy to mess with her first thing in the morning. You haven’t changed either. 

“Verg is there any coffee left?”

Vergil nodded his head towards the stove and that sly smile that Sara loved so much crossed his lips as he looked at her.

“Plenty.”

She met his eye line with a smile and got up to start pouring herself a cup. 

“You made it?”

“Only one who does.”

“Then it’s safe thank goddddd” 

She groaned dramatically and Vergil couldn’t help but laugh a little. Dante rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of his seat. 

“That was ONE time!”

“And clearly the last.”

Dante huffed as Sara gazed at Vergil and laughed at his remarks, she clearly enjoyed seeing him being teased and that glimmer in her eye when she looked at his twin got the gears in Dante’s head spinning. He paused for a moment, it was time he started pulling out the big guns. He wasn’t about to be the whipping boy, he was never the whipping boy. So that shit wasn’t gonna fly. Alright Verg...let’s see ya top this one. With a cocked brow and a smile Dante pulled Sara flush to his side by her waist and lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek, lingering just a little before pulling away. Vergil stared for all but a moment before putting all his attention back to his book, his expression going cold and tense. Sara didn’t make one noise, all she felt was her skin growing red hot, and it wasn’t from embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry babe, I remember how I’d make coffee for you in the morning, I’ll start doing it again and even bring it right to you in bed like I used to, huh, sound nice?”

Dante sat down satisfied with himself and went back to his magazine, and all Sara wanted to do was beat that shit eating grin off his face. The kiss had definitely caught her off guard, and Vergil as well for that matter. She became aware of Vergil’s change in attitude and it instantly made her even more irate with Dante than she was before. As much as they teased Dante, and in the past it had gotten quite relentless, she couldn’t stand seeing Vergil put down. Dante could bounce back from their bullshit no problem, but Vergil not so much when it came to his younger brother. Dante always managed to push it too far. Completely ignoring Dante she made her way to Vergil and stood behind his chair. She rested her forearms on his shoulders causing him to tense for but a moment before allowing his muscles to relax under her weight.

“Have you read this one before?”

Her voice was soft and sweet, the feeling of her warm breath against his ear caused Vergil to turn his head just enough to see her out of the corner of his eye. He smiled softly. 

“Once or twice.”

She hummed and pressed her chest just a little into his back, causing his breathing to deepen. 

“Can I borrow it when you’re done?”

Vergil chuckled. 

“Without knowing what it’s about?”

“I know you have good taste.”

“Then borrow it you shall.”

Sara smiled and squeezed his shoulders, letting her fingers linger on him just a little before pulling away to pick up her coffee and walk out of the kitchen.

“Thanks Verg, and thanks again for the coffee. Perfect as always.”

Vergil looked back to see a rather dumfounded Dante. He stood up, booked tucked under his arm with a sneer. 

“Apparently you’re not even a match for coffee.”

Dante huffed with a smirk, letting his brother have the last word as he watched him leave. 

This might need another approach. Damn it.


	5. Would You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaasss more chapters! Chapter 6 will probably be up in a couple of days but honestly probs sooner because I'm having a ton of fun writing it ya feel lol ;) Enjoy guys and thanks for the support!

Sara spent the majority of the morning by herself in the solace of her room. She had long finished her coffee and knew that she should at least attempt to be productive but she just couldn’t bring herself to do so. That kiss from Dante had her head spinning. It had her confused and she hated that Dante somehow always had that affect on her. She sat rubbing her temples and knew if she kept this up she’d drive herself mad. She finally pushed herself out of the beaten up leather lounge chair and fixed her appearance in the mirror. 

“God I need to get out here for a little while.” 

Rubbing the back of her neck lightly she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. It was about noon now and the shop was quiet. Peaceful almost, which was never the case. Dante must be out. An idea popped into Sara’s mind. With Dante seemingly gone Vergil and herself might have some time to catch up, and hopefully she’d be able to persuade him out of the shop with her. So the hunt for her tall, stoic companion was on. She figured he’d be on the roof and as she made her way there she turned out to be right. It was a beautiful sunny afternoon and there he was, sitting with his back to her, ankle over knee immersed in a book as usual. Slicked back locks shining brilliant silver with slight blue hues that caught the sun just right. She couldn’t help but stare. How she wanted to feel the softness of that hair between her fingers, she’d felt it once. Not long enough for her liking and the memory of that night stung somewhere deep in her chest. She shook it away fast, not wanting to linger in what if’s, she’d had enough of them. The closer she moved towards him however the more her thoughts wandered. His skin looked near alabaster in this light, jawline looking like sculpted marble. How would that jaw taste under her tongue as she peppered it with kisses and licks? KNOCK IT OFF YOU’RE NEARLY IN HIS FACE SO GET IT TOGETHER GIRL. 

“Who would have guessed I’d find you up here?”

Vergil looked up from his book and cocked a brow, bringing the open book to rest face down on his chest. Sara was a little disappointed she didn’t startle him, but she knew Vergil was never the one to be taken by surprise. 

“Ahh yes, my normal routine that you know so well, such a surprise isn’t it?”

“Oooooo haven’t lost the brattiness and that’s DEFINITELY not a surprise.”

With a giggle Sara sat on the lip of the roof and just looked at Vergil with a smile on her face. Now he didn’t mind her up here, really he didn’t but he was trying to read and he could sense she was in one of those moods that always equalled him being pulled from whatever he was doing. She had a knack for that. With a sigh and a cock of his head Vergil figured he’d just find out what she wanted. 

“Can I help you with something or ca —“ 

“— Do you wanna go out?

“What?”

“Like, do you want to get out of here? Out of the shop for a while! Get a change of scenery! It’s cabin fever city for me right now I swear.”

“You’ve been here barely a full day…”

Sara threw her head back and groaned. 

“UGHHHHH VERG. WHATEVER. I didn’t ask you to hit me with the facts ok I asked if you wanted to go out.”

Her tone seemed desperate and it made him curious as to why she was so intent on getting out of the shop, and with him. Not like he would ever agree to it, going out wasn’t necessarily his style and she of all people should know that. 

“Dante has me on phone duty, I can’t just leave.”

“Oh phone duty? You mean the kind of thing where you need the phone in front of you right? Because I don’t see you sitting diligently at Dante’s desk.”

Vergil promptly pulled a phone from beside himself and wiggled it slowly in front of her. Her eyes widened a little and she rolled them in irritation, she hated being wrong. 

“Damn when did this place go cordless?”

“Ever since I decided to bring it into the 21st century apparently, along with my better use of money.”

Vergil sat the phone back down by his side as Sara stood up, resting her hands on her hips.

“Alright then fine, after work when the phone goes off.”

Vergil just stared unamused.

“You’re not going to give this up are you?”

“I’ll take that as a yes, I’m sooo GLAD you see it my way Verg, besides, we’ll actually be able to catch up without—“

“— The rabble?”

“Yeah exactly.”

Sara couldn’t help the huge grin on her face as Vergil clearly was still trying to protest with his own facial expressions, but she would have none of it.

“Where is it you even want to go?”

“Food, drinks, a bar, hell I don’t know a specific place I just want to do something! So can you quit playing the 20 questions game with me and just say yes?”

“I’m in the middle of a book.”

“A book you’ve read once or twice from what I remember, pretty sure you’re not missing much.”

With a low grumble Vergil raised a hand to rub his temple. Damn her tenacity and memory.

“Fine. What time?”

“HA! GREAT! Knew you’d see it my way Verg, and be ready by 8:30, things will start getting interesting by the time we find a place.”

The last part of her statement nearly came out as a wicked hiss to his ears. He knew the things she liked to do when she was out, and normally those happened between herself, Nero and Nico. Vergil was sincerely hoping she wouldn’t make this into one of those nights. Dante and himself had to pick the three of them up too many times to count from their nights of debauchery which included, but was not limited to, peeling someone’s face off the pavement (Usually Nero) and he wasn’t about to play baby sitter.

“I’ll show you a good time Verg don’t you worry.”

With a wink she leaned right into his face and tapped the tip of his nose with her finger. His expression never changed but he did retract his head slightly. She sure knew how to push his buttons. Before he could even respond she all but bounced away toward the door. As soon as she was gone Vergil scratched his nose and couldn’t help but smile. He was definitely going to have a hard time concentrating on his book now.

*

Sara finally put the finishing touches on her makeup and with a wink and a good old couple of double guns in the mirror she started sifting through her clothes. She opted for ripped, more like shredded, black skinny jeans that would fit perfectly into some blue ankle suede-esque heels. Topping it off with a crop top, a distressed jean jacket, and a simple choker. Her dark brown hair was bone straight and parted to the side. As usual, she looked like a mother’s worst nightmare for her son. Meaning the look was complete. It was just getting to be 8:20 or so, she figured it was time to check and see how close Vergil was to being ready. If anything the man was punctual so she wasn’t too worried.

Sara knocked on his door and tapped her toes waiting for him to open up. After a few moments Vergil opened the door and they just stared one another down. While Vergil was staring more in adoration Sara’s face told another story.

“VERG. What the hell? You’re not ready yet?”

“What are you talking about? I’ve been ready for hours. I’ve been waiting on you.”

“So you mean to tell me THAT’S what you’re wearing.”

“Sara. I always wear this.”

“And there’s the problem, moooove.”

Sara pushed past him and started opening all his drawers and his closet, looking for any other articles of clothing he owned.

“What in the world is wrong with what I’m wearing? and DO NOT go through my things please.”

That nearly came out of Vergil as a growl as he grabbed Sara’s wrist to turn her to face him. She scoffed and laughed off his attempt at dominance.

“Vergil THAT is too extra and I can’t believe that’s actually coming out of my mouth. We need to dress you down a bit mkay sweets?”

Vergil was in his usual get up. His long perfectly tailored and embroidered black duster, along with leather pants, overlapping vests, gloves, and his buckled blue chaps to top it off.

“I really don’t see what the problem is.”

“Verg look, you always look ace but we’re not slicing down demons tonight ok? So we’re going to cut down on the dramatics.”

He rolled his eyes and pulled his gloves off reluctantly, throwing them on the bed. Nothing was going his way tonight. Sara soon came up with a simple white T-shirt and two different pairs of jeans. She took turns holding the jeans in front of Vergil to see what she liked better.

“Hmmmm I think we’re going light wash denim.”

She threw him the clothes and then kicked a pair of ankle boots towards him.

“I’ll be outside. Come out when you’re all pretty for me.”

She flashed him a smile and exited the room. If it had been anyone else to do this to him Vergil would have exploded. He threw the clothes on the bed and started undressing in a huff.

Sara has decided to wait downstairs. As she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw none other than Nero entering the room at the same time.

“NERO?!”

Nero’s head snapped up

“SARA?!”

Sara screamed and Nero flashed the biggest smile. They collided in a big hug, both laughing. It was the first time they’d seen each other in over a year and since she had been back.

They spent the next few minutes catching up the best they could with Sara’s current time constraints. All of a sudden Sara noticed the more than amused look on Nero’s face as he eyed something up and down behind her. She turned around to see Vergil coming down the stairs. Wow. He looked good, like really good. Her lips parted slightly as she saw the way that white T-shirt accentuated the toned muscles of his upper body. The jeans also fit him like a glove. The light denim looking beautiful against his even lighter skin. His hair was slicked back as usual which only brought the look up a good few notches.

“What in the hell is going on here huhhhh?”

Nero stepped away from Sara and gave his father a once over, not able to keep from laughing while Vergil stared straight faced at his apparent son with crossed arms.

Sara whistled and leaned on Nero’s shoulder.

“Would you get a look at that. Damn I do good work.”

“Oh you’re responsible for this? Ok now that makes sense.”

Nero and Sara couldn’t keep their eyes off Vergil. He would never be caught dead in something so casual and Sara was beyond proud that she was able to get him to do it. Frankly he didn’t like the attention on his newfound look. 

“Isn’t it about time we left? We’re late.”

“Late? Where are you two goin’?” 

Nero look genuinely confused. 

“Out, no idea where yet, we’ll see where the wind takes us.”

Sara replied in a dreamy voice as she gave Nero a light punch on the arm. The confusion was still so obvious on Nero’s face it looked as if he might have a stroke if he thought any harder about what Sara just said. 

“Wait wait wait WAAAAIT a minute….why didn’t I get an invite?!”

Vergil made his way to the large front doors without a word and pushed one open loudly. As much as he didn’t really want to go out, he had gone through the trouble to get ready and even change for the occasion. He cocked a grey brow at Sara and motioned for her to get a move on. 

“Ya weren’t here love sorry!” 

Sara gave Nero a quick peck on the cheek before making her way to Vergil and out the door. 

“COULDV’E CALLED!” 

Nero yelled after them as the door shut slowly. He stood there scratching his head for a minute thinking about what he just witnessed. He knew they were kind of close but he didn’t think his father would ever agree to go out with someone other than being forced out with Dante. He shrugged and decided to just let it go.

Dante crashed through the door that led from the garage to inside the main lobby with a spin. Nero noticed he had earbuds in and was probably vibing to some trashy 80’s rock. He looked like a clique of himself with a single pizza slice in hand. Noticing Nero he popped out one earbud.

“Hey kid.”

Nero could barely make out the greeting with the mouthful of pizza Dante was working with. 

“Lemme guess, Pour Some Sugar On Me?

“Not today kid, was in a Talk Dirty To Me mood, little bit of Poison!”

Nero smirked as Dante fully took out the earbuds and slapped them on his desk. Finishing off his pizza he walked past Nero to the jukebox and gave him a slap on the shoulder. 

“When did ya get here?”

“Ehh like 15 minutes ago, glad I didn’t have to wait on your ass for too long, would have been bored out of my mind.”

“You could’ve bothered your old man, or Sara, she’s back if you didn’t know.”

Dante told him nonchalantly as he was busy searching through the jukebox. 

“Yeah I saw them already, they just left right before you got here actually.”

Nero made his way to the couch and flopped down with a sigh, putting his feet up on the coffee table. 

Dante spun his head around. 

“Left? Like they went out? TOGETHER? Separately? Was it all just a coincidence?”

Dante’s voice picked up speed the more he spoke and it was obvious this news took him by surprise. Nero shrugged and leaned back, closing his eyes. 

“They said they were going out together, dear old dad changed his clothes and everything, I don’t know.”

Dante blinked a few times before quickly scratching the back of his neck. 

Son of a bitch. 

“He changed his clothes?”

“Yeah and honestly it was really fucking weird.”

Dante didn’t say anything, he simply sat down on the couch opposite Nero and stared at the ceiling for a minute. After his time of short contemplation he got up in a hurry and headed straight upstairs. It took a moment for Nero to notice he was all alone. He lazily looked around the room and shook his head. 

“Why the hell do I even come around here?”


	6. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT CITY TIME! ;) Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Would love to know what you think! Def more chapters to come, I just can't stop won't stop lol

The bar Sara had dragged Vergil into was, to his great surprise, very low key. It had a beautiful modern design that he enjoyed analyzing in the low light, and the fact that its patrons weren’t overly loud added to the relaxed atmosphere. They sat at a little table tucked in the corner by the window, Sara made sure to find the table that was most isolated much to Vergil’s appreciation. Sara was at the bar ordering drinks for the both of them and Vergil was thankful their table had a pretty good view of the entire bar top because he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She was such a beautiful thing. He had always thought so. His eyes slowly took in her beauty from his comfortable distance. Her form was accentuated so well by her clothing, tailored to hug her body like a second skin and the way she leaned over the bar gave her lower back the most delicious curve and…Vergil sucked his teeth and turned his gaze out the window. He needed to get a hold of himself. Staying grounded was a necessity tonight especially since there was alcohol involved. He wasn’t his brother and wouldn’t allow his desires to be so overtly obvious just because of some liquor. He hadn’t even noticed Sara had returned until he heard the clink of a glass set in front of him. He looked from the glass to her face as she took a seat across from him, her own glass in hand. Vergil smiled slightly and raised his drink to take a look.

“Old Fashioned?”

Sara flashed him a grin and raised her glass to his. 

“I remember what you like Verg.”

They each took healthy sips of their drinks. Sara’s drink was a little stronger than usual, causing her to scrunch her face and let out a pained exhale. Vergil smirked behind his glass while he finished his swig. Sara leaned a bit forward on the table and cocked her head at Vergil.

“I still don’t get how you never even wince taking that big of a sip of nearly straight whisky.”

“And it never ceases to amaze me how you tend to forget that, such a selective memory..”

Sara chuckled and moved a few stray strands of hair that had fallen from behind her ear out of her face.

“Well damn my selective memory then, because my whole plan was to get you drunk.”

“Oh that was the whole plan?”

“Yeah, it was, and you ruined it so thanks for that.”

Vergil rested one hand on the table and let out a soft chuckle. He noticed the slightest glint of something in her gaze, and he came to recognize it as worry. She had been rather quiet since she got back to the table, which was highly unusual. She had something on her mind, something she wanted to tell him? He knew there was more behind her getting out of the shop with him than just to get some new scenery. At least, that’s what he hoped.

“Sara..”

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to tell me why you wanted to get out so badly with me tonight? Or would you rather I spend all night guessing?”

Vergil knew teasing her with the question was a far better approach than being genuine. Like himself, Sara was a bit closed off emotionally so he knew how to work her for information. One of the many reasons they got on so well, their perfected communication with one another. The sudden feeling of her fingers lightly touching the top of his own caused his gaze on her to soften. She wasn’t looking at him, her eyes were fixed on their fingers and after a moment she met his eyes.

“I’m sorry I left Verg...”

His brows furrowed, her voice was light...almost weak. So much so he almost didn’t hear what she said over the music. There was only one other time he ever remembered seeing her in a vulnerable state such as this.

“I missed the hell out of you, I really did.”

He stayed silent. She’d obviously been wanting to say this for a while. Her feelings were more than reciprocated on his end, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it aloud. Her fingers still grazed his, slowly he interlaced the tips of her digits with his own. Sara smiled softly, she knew this was his way of saying the same. She sniffed and cleared her throat before pulling her hand away from his and taking another sip of her drink.

“Besides, I needed a Dante break.”

Vergil scoffed and picked up his own drink.

“Well, cheers to that.”

The feeling of damned emotional distress immediately lifted, and they were both glad for it.

“How’s it been between you two anyway? Still throwing each other through walls?”

“There’s been a few repairs.”

Vergil leaned back slightly and Sara shook her head.

“Who’s been doing the paperwork by the way? I didn’t see it in my perfectly organized filing cabinet.”

“I wouldn’t call it perfect, but since I’ve had my hands on it? Immaculate.”

“OHHHHH how did you become the paper bitch?”

Sara was throughly amused and leaned closer to Vergil with that antagonistic look in her eye. He looked down at her and finished off his drink.

“Any way you’d be interested in a change of subject?”

“Hmmmmm...what did you have in mind?”

At this point their faces were quite close, and Sara caught the scent of Vergil’s cologne. She hadn’t even realized he was wearing any until now. He smelled clean and sweet, like spearmint or eucalyptus. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but she would describe his overall aroma as chilly and electric. Her eyes trailed down to his lips, they were slightly parted as he had become entranced with the way she was looking at him. God his lips were beautiful, she always thought so. It took everything in her power not to climb over that table to see what those lips tasted like. She really didn’t mean to get so distracted, but that scent of his was making her head dizzy. She’d only had one drink for Christ’s sake so she couldn’t blame it on that so it just had to be him. Her eyes met Vergil’s after what seemed like hours. His icy blues were piercing through her and she swore she could see a white hot heat simmering right beneath.

Vergil could feel himself coming undone. He didn’t realize being so physically close to her would have this effect on him so quickly. They’d just been talking shop really, it wasn’t as if anything truly suggestive had even occurred. But here they were, inches away from one another’s faces. As Sara’s eyes came back to meet his, Vergil felt he might be slipping out of his cool demeanor. The bar was getting a bit more crowded and the slightest bit louder now, music rising in volume to meet the loud conversations beginning to take place all throughout. He rose out of his chair and joined her on her side of the table. He leaned down into her while he stood. He wanted to be close to her when he spoke, not only so they could have a bit of privacy but because he wanted to feel the heat that he knew was emanating off her skin. His mouth was practically grazing her ear.

“I’ll pay the bill and we can head somewhere new, it’s getting a bit stuffy in here.”

With that Vergil walked to the bar top and promptly got the bar tenders attention. Seemingly forcing the poor man to serve him before anyone else who had already been patiently waiting. He came back to the table and with a deep inhale through his nose slowly extended his hand to Sara.

“Such a gentleman.”

Sara took his hand with a purr and he pulled her just slightly closer to him.

“For you? I could be nothing but.”

“Liar.”

Vergil felt a bit foolish for not being able to keep a smile off of his face, but that was often the case when it came to being around Sara. She elicited a lightness in him that he could never repress. Hell he was even holding her hand and leading her out of a bar. Where was he even taking her? He had no idea, he wasn’t thinking, just acting on impulse.

They had walked a bit of a ways from the bar when Vergil felt Sara pull him around to face her. She had a lustful look in her eye as she brought her hands to his chest. His breath caught in his throat but as always he maintained his composure. Her fingers began to trace circles on his chest and he soon found that she had backed him against the side of a building.

“Now this is a bit of a precarious position isn’t it…?”

Vergil’s voice was cool, collected and just the slightest bit domineering. It was all Sara needed to hear.

“Mmmmm it looks that way doesn’t it? now, since you were in such a hurry to leave…what’s the next stop you had in mind?”

He hummed and gingerly brought his hands onto her hips, he could feel her enjoyment of his touch as she pressed her body into his, closing the gap between them. An almost inaudible growl erupted from his throat, causing Sara to meet him with a seductive smile as she pulled out of his grasp. 

“We should get back though don’t ya think? Everyone must be having a field day wondering what we must be getting up to..”

She was egging him on, pushing him to uncoil his desires that were already barely strung together at the seams. Never would he have been caught in such a predicament in public, he wouldn’t allow himself to do so, but fuck it. He wasn’t about to let this moment slip away again. With a shove from his foot he pushed his body from the cool brick and began to walk back in the direction of Devil May Cry. Looking over his shoulder ever so slightly. 

“Now we can’t have that can we?”

***

They entered the shop quietly, and nearly no noise was made when they entered Vergil’s bedroom. Neither one was very sure how they’d allowed themselves to end up in this position but they didn’t much care. From the second they reunited a spark was reignited that could no longer be ignored. Now in the privacy of his bedroom, Vergil wasn’t going to hold back. Not like last time. 

Sara stood at the foot of the bed, eyeing Vergil as he sauntered directly in front of her. They were silent for a few moments. Tracing one another’s faces for a sign. A sign that it was alright, a sign to try again. 

“Don’t make me beg you Verg…you know i’m not that nice.”

With parted lips he moved forward causing her to fall lightly back onto the bed. She landed on her elbows and scooted back as he slowly made his way forward, his frame hovering above her own. Her hands met his face, gently rubbing his jaw line and down his neck where she began to stroke those beautiful silver locks she had missed so much. The first kiss was gentle, slow and wanting. Time seemed to stand still. Vergil could have stayed in that moment alone for hours. Her stroking his hair as he explored her lips with this own. They were so soft and opened so easily for him to deepen his kisses and tangle his tongue with hers. Tasting like alcohol only made her more intoxicating. Sara was fully on her back now, Vergil had pinned her under his weight and she moaned softly into his mouth at the sensation. 

Vergil began to quicken the pace of his kisses, he couldn’t hold back anymore. The sounds Sara was making were too delicious and he was far too removed from any kind of decency to let up. His mouth quickly made its way to her neck, littering it with bruising kisses, licks, and nips. His hands were exploring her body now, grabbing at her waist causing her to arch her back and push her chest flush to his. Her hands began roaming his back, clawing at his shirt as if she was to shred it off with her nails. He took the hint and made quick work of removing it, crashing his lips back onto hers. Tongues desperately wrestled with each other for control. With a giggle into his mouth she flipped him over and straddled his hips. 

Sara stabilized herself with her hands on his chest and she smiled wickedly down at her quickly flushing lover. 

“How long have you wanted this Verg?..”

Her tone didn’t quite match her bared teeth. In her eyes was a nervousness that came with that question. She traced his face for an answer. Please. Don’t let this be a fluke. Let this be real. Let me be all you’ve wanted. 

Vergil sat up and held Sara’s face in his hands. His thumb rubbed gently across her cheek as he pressed a whisper of a kiss onto her lips. 

“Longer than I can bring myself to admit…”

His voice was low, slow and cautious. The look of need in his eyes had her head spinning and she could have broken down in his arms right then and there. 

Staring directly into his eyes she began to grind her hips against his own. He grit his teeth and latched onto her hips, directing her on the best way to stimulate the full erection he already possessed. His girth felt incredible against her growing wetness and she could tell Vergil was more than enjoying the sensation by the toothy smirk he was flashing her in between the groans emitting from his throat. His hands ran up and down her frame as she continued her rhythm on his hips before coming to rest on her perky breasts. He kneaded them slowly as his half lidded eyes roamed her form. 

“You are such a beautiful boy…”

The words came out of her mouth in a needy moan as she stripped herself of her shirt and began to unzip his pants. The loss of their remaining clothing happened in a blur and soon Sara had taken Vergil’s throbbing erection in her hand, pumping him slowly and leaving a trail of kisses down his neck to his collarbone. 

He thrust into her hand smoothly, slack jawed he tangled his hand into her shining long hair and pushed her head down so she could take him in her mouth. She did so without question. Saliva dripped down his cock in a beautiful mess and he let out a low hum. 

“Fuck…look at you go…”

With a gag Sara took Vergil as deep as she could causing him his eyes to roll in his head. She came off with a pop and he quickly flipped her onto her stomach. 

“Now, if you don’t mind..”

His whispers into her ear caused a shiver to run through her whole body, and as he quickly grabbed her hips to pull them up high so her face was flush to the mattress she couldn’t help but giggle. 

“I need to enjoy you from the back.”

Vergil’s tongue was instantly ravishing her folds, making sure not to miss an inch. Wary of her reactions as to when to quickening and slow his pace. 

“Ohh…Verg…”

He smiled against her as he brought his hand to her beautiful budding clit. How he loved hearing her say his name. He circled her most sensitive spot with great care as he continued to make an absolute mess of her pussy. Sara was unable to stop writhing and arching her back into him. It all felt so amazing, she had often wondered how Vergil truly was in bed and she was anything but disappointed. He was a miraculous lover, possibly the best she had ever had and she hadn’t even experienced how he would fuck her yet. 

She needed it. 

“Vergil.”

“Mmmmmm.”

“I need you…”

With one last long lick across her entire slit and a light kiss to her thigh, Vergil laughed and positioned himself to meet her entrance. He stroked himself with one hand and rubbed her back tenderly, almost lovingly, with the other. Sara looked back at him through her gorgeous strands of dark brown with the sweetest smile, and he met her with the same look as he breathed out a response. 

“Then have me you shall…”

He met no resistance as he slowly inserted himself inside her. She was warm, wet, and so unbelievably tight. Vergil couldn’t stop the lewd moans and growls that escaped his lips as he fucked her from behind. The delicious curve in her back that he had eyed at the bar was finally in full display the way he had always pictured it. He needed to be closer to her still. Carefully he came down flat on the bed and laid his weight on top of her. One perfectly toned arm wrapped around her throat to bring the back of her head next to his. He kissed and bit at her earlobe as he fucked her, causing loud moans to erupt from her worked body. He was getting so close, burying his head in her neck, he nuzzled her as he kept his steady pace before he pulled out of her in a wet slide and gingerly rolled her onto her back. 

She looked so beautiful. Flushed and breathing so heavy, a wild look of need in her eyes. The need for him. He wanted to be the only one to see her like this. The only one to make her come so undone. Holding up one of her legs in his hand he entered her again and she threw her head back with a smile and a sigh. His thumb made his way to her clit and began to rub quickly match the pace his throbbing cock was setting inside of her. She gasped at the sensation. Vergil filled and stretched her perfectly and the combination of his skillful fingers and even more skillful hips were about to make her cum. She couldn’t hold it and all she could do was moan out his name as she came, pussy pulsing around his cock, back arched and nails grasping the sheets. 

“VERGIL”

That was it. The sound of her screaming his name and the way her orgasm threatened to milk him inside of her was the catalyst to his own release. With a grunt and ragged pants he pulled out of her, releasing a string of sticky semen onto her toned belly. He hovered over her, head bowed and breathing heavy. For a while that was the only sound that filled the room. The sound of satisfied exhausted breaths. 

Sara ran a hand up Vergil’s forearm lightly and he brought his head back up to meet her eye line. they were both smiling like idiots and couldn’t help but chuckle a bit out of disbelief. 

“Verg…”

“Yes?”

She tilted her head and hit him with that mischievous smile he knew all too well. 

“Any way you could get me a towel? Time to be a gentleman now, come on Verg.”  
She winked and pulled him down quickly into a sweet kiss, with his own usual smirk he pulled away and moved her hair gently out of her face.

“If it so suits her highness I suppose so.”

His once perfectly slicked hair was now a hanging mess as he pushed it back out of his face out of habit. The chilly tone she knew so well was back in his voice, but laced with something else. It was a white hot heat, simmering just below the surface but oh so controlled. 

What a beautiful boy.


	7. Isn't it funny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Isn’t it funny?”
> 
> Sara lifted her head to see Dante looking at her. A gentleness graced his handsome features. 
> 
> “What is?” 
> 
> She asked with a soft tone. 
> 
> “You used to let me get that close once…”

The morning came with a peaceful stillness. Being the early riser that he was Vergil was already awake, the grey haze of the morning giving the room a cold glow. He lied quietly looking at Sara’s sleeping form, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was some kind of suspended reality, it happened? Had they really spent the night together? Finally? Her slight stirring snapped him out of the nagging voice in his head and he delicately removed himself from bed. He figured he would let her sleep and he could get a shower. He found a shirt and sweatpants to pull on easily so he wasn’t so exposed on his walk to the bathroom, after all he wasn’t fully sure who would be in the shop that morning and his privacy in every sense was dear to him. 

The door closed with a gentle click as he exited his room into the hallway. 

“Didn’t anyone ever let you know sleeping in after a late night is kinda customary?”

Dante was leaned against the wall across from Vergil’s door with a smug grin on his face. Vergil furrowed his brows in suspicion as he lazily looked at his brother. Dante was never up this early, especially on a Saturday. Had he been waiting for him?

“I must have missed the memo.”

Dante let out a throaty laugh as he made his way to Vergil, clasping a tight grip on his elder twins shoulder as he brought his voice down to a whisper. 

“So what happened Verg? Come on gimme the details, you got a babe in there? Sara help wingman a piece for you last night? Huh? Huh? I know she can pull tail.”

“You need to be mentally evaluated.”

Vergil shrugged harshly out of Dante’s grip and met him with a stern glare. 

“Whoaaa point taken won’t push!”

Dante playfully threw his hands in the air before he moved back in closer to Vergil. There was a change in Dante as he got close, a change Vergil knew all too well from too many past experiences. He instantly met Dante’s energy as they stood nearly nose to nose. With a cock of his head Dante spoke. 

“She likes coffee in the morning.”

Dante’s voice was almost threatening but there was the slightest bit of pain radiating from his gaze. Vergil said nothing and Dante huffed out an exasperated puff of air as his lips curled into a half smile. 

“Yeah, I thought so…it’s on the stove so don’t make anymore and use it all up, i’m not shoppin’ today.” 

Dante slapped Vergil’s bicep before taking his leave down the stairs with a cocky gait. Just before he reached the bottom step and was out of view, Vergil caught the slightest glimpse of a pained expression as he scratched his stubbled face. 

Vergil sneered and ran his hand through his messy hair in irritation. It took all his self control not to slam the bathroom door shut. 

*

Sara wasn’t surprised Vergil wasn’t in bed when she woke up. She figured he’d probably been up for hours and didn’t want to disturb her. She had quickly made her way out of his room and to her own so she could pull on a change of clothes and attempt to wipe off some of the smudged makeup from last nights activities. Someone was in the shower so cleaning up fully was a bust and she decided to just get some coffee while she waited for the bathroom to be free. 

She didn’t even notice Dante at his desk as she made her way into the kitchen. He eyed her rather disheveled appearance and gulped back a sigh. She finally saw him as she came back out sipping a heaping cup of coffee. 

“Is getting up early a new thing for you Dante? Switching it up or what?”

Dante was surprised she gave him a playful wink and he raised his own cup of coffee to her. 

“I’m full of surprises, you know me!”

She smiled and made her way to his desk, taking her usual spot of leaning against the stair banister. 

“How you doing this morning Dante?”

“Not bad, especially since I made this bomb ass coffee, makes it even better.”

He took a sip and smiled at her smugly. She raised her eyebrows and pointed at her cup. 

“You better believe it babe.”

“Danteee I have to say, I’m impressed you even remembered how to turn the stove on.”

“Awww come on Sara gimme a little credit! Plus, when are you gonna stop being mean to me huh?”

He gave her an over exaggerated sad look through his grey white locks that had fallen into his face. She couldn’t help but shake her head and laugh softly. 

“The coffee every morning would help that.”

“Consider it done!”

He snapped his fingers before bouncing out of his chair to sit on the corner of his desk so they could be a bit closer. Sara noticed Dante giving her current look the once over and for the first time in a very long time, especially with Dante, she started to feel embarrassed. 

“What did we get up to last night?”

Dante was an antagonist by nature, he couldn’t help himself. However, he hoped Sara would pick up on the softness in his tone. He knew what she got up to last night, as much as he wanted to believe it didn’t happen, Vergil’s lack of response earlier was all the confirmation he needed. He really didn’t want to acknowledge the pain he felt in his chest but it was becoming too strong to ignore. There was a pause before Sara responded and she found she couldn’t look him in the eye.

“Drinks, hit me harder than I thought, makes for a rough start to the morning…”

“Hmmm yeah we’ve all been there…”

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Dante spoke again. 

“Remember that one night with the Jagerbombs?”

His voice was gentle as he looked at her with a smile. 

“Oh my GOD don’t remind me!”

Sara and Dante both laughed.

“I could barely get myself on Cavalier let alone you to get our drunk asses back here!”

“We were FUCKED. UP. Thank you demon powered motorcycles!”

The reminiscing felt amazing, the tension between them slowly but surely was starting to lift and Dante felt that it might not be impossible to win her back.

“And then I had to throw you over my shoulder and get you up the stairs, I could have fallen and killed us BOTH ya ungrateful shit!”

Sara’s laughs were near inaudible as she held her hand to her mouth with her eyes squeezed shut. She barely remembered that night, but from what she did remember it had been lovely…and passionate. 

Dante questioned what he was about to say for all but a second before he blurted it out.

“Thankfully that sturdy bed of mine broke the fall for us both.”

“Yeahhhh, that it did…”

Their laughs slowly stopped and the silence returned. The light sound of the ceiling fan the only thing to fill the room. 

“Isn’t it funny?”

Sara lifted her head to see Dante looking at her. A gentleness graced his handsome features. 

“What is?” 

She asked with a soft tone. 

“You used to let me get that close once…”

Sara inhaled sharply and quickly nodded her head. 

“Yeah…yeah I did…and likewise…”

Dante sucked his teeth before getting off his desk and making his way to stand in front of her. Sara couldn’t believe how hard it was for her to look Dante in the eye. She had shared so much with this man in the past, such intimate things and she couldn’t even look at his face. Maybe it was hurt from those happy memories that made it hard right now, recalling that simple memory brought her back to such warm and wonderful feelings. Or maybe it was because she had just slept with his brother. Jesus why was she feeling this way all of a sudden? Was she feeling…guilty? No. No why would she feel that way? He sure as hell didn’t feel guilty when he…

“Sara, hey…”

The sound of the bathroom door opening caused Sara to snap her head around, thank christ, a way out. 

“Ohh man I’ve been waiting for that all morning, can umm, can we pick this up later Dante?”

Before he could even speak she slipped away from him and made her way briskly up the stairs. She winced as she got to the top, feeling bad about running off so quickly. He was clearly trying to get through to her and her dumbass clammed up. 

“Dante!”

He backed up a bit and looked up at her.

“Damn good coffee boy.”

“Don’t forget it!”

They smiled at each other and she disappeared from view. Dante hung his head and scratched the back of his neck. He knew Sara well, well enough to know he sparked some sort of emotion out of her towards him. Even after everything he had just found out that morning he knew something was still there and damn it, he wasn’t going to let her just slip away this time. He smiled to himself as he sighed loudly and took back his place in his desk chair.


	8. Round and Round

Vergil didn’t catch Sara before she rushed into the bathroom, he had just finished pulling on his jacket and only then exited his own room to hear the bathroom door shut and lock. He had been the slightest bit disappointed that he couldn’t just crawl back into bed with her and spend the majority of the morning that way. Nuzzling into her neck and falling back asleep next to her sounded magical and definitely the preferred way he would have liked to spend his time. He figured waiting for her to come out of the bathroom would be a bit off putting, so book in hand he made his way reluctantly downstairs to the main lobby.

To Vergil’s delight his younger brother was no where to be found. Taking a seat on the large red leather couch he began to read in silence. It had been a while since he had heard any other signs of life in the shop and his eyes kept darting from the pages of his book to the top of the stairs. He hoped Sara would be down soon. He wanted to see her badly but didn’t want to bomb bard her with his presence, like himself she wasn’t very keen on not having her own space. He respected that greatly about her. After what seemed like an hour he heard the familiar sound of Sara’s strut making her way downstairs. Clearing his throat he smoothed back his hair on one side and shifted to readjust himself in a more relaxed looking position on the couch.

Sara was happy to see Vergil alone in the lobby as she made her way towards him with a rather coy smile. Vergil gazed up from his book with a sly look as Sara stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. She masked that coy little smile well with her confident posture.

“Morning handsome.”

Those words rang in Vergil’s ears with bliss as he stood up to meet her greeting, lowering his gaze down to her small stature.

“Compliments from a beauty such as you? Well, I must have done something right.”

Vergil’s voice was quiet and softer than Sara had ever heard before. There wasn’t a lick of his usual sharpness to it. It always made her heart swell when Vergil got this way and she took it with great pride that she was the only one to pull it out of him.

“I’d say you did a few things right Mr. Talented.”

She flashed a shining white grin and raised her brows at him, hands still perched atop her lovely hips. Her post coital confidence was definitely something to be admired. She didn’t shy away from him or want to avoid him in the slightest and it instantly eased any doubt Vergil may have previously felt. With a puff of his chest and a shallow breath he leant down and placed a light kiss on her cheekbone, his hand landing on the small of her back ever so gently.

“The feeling is far more than mutual.”

Still locked in their light embrace Sara moved her head so her lips just barely brushed against his own. Right before he could move forward to press a kiss against her lips she spoke.

“Any plans for today?”

Venomous suggestion pooled from her words.

“Not unless by some miracle we get a call for a job...Yourself?”

“Looks like we’re in the same boat Verg, how convenient.” 

Caught up in their own world they hadn’t even noticed Nico and Nero looking on in what could only be described as pure shock and awe. Vergil was the one to notice as his eyes adjusted to the blurry figures across the room. With eyes wide he slowly backed away from Sara and straightened the cuffs on his jacket. Sara turned around with a confused look to see two of her best friends standing mouth agape. She stood still as a statue for all but a moment before putting on her usual charms to attempt to distract them from what they’d just witnessed.

“Would you LOOK who it is! My two favorites!”

She held her arms out and walked towards them with a confident strut and a giant smile. Nico’s seemingly horrified expression quickly switched to her letting out a guttural laugh and having to support herself with her hands on her knees.

“What in the HELL is goin’ on in here?! Like?! WHAT?! YOU TWO?! Since WHEN?!”

She could barely get her words out between having to catch her breath from laughing.

“I.....think I’m going to need therapy. Like massive amounts, and HEY heads up, YOU’RE paying the bill!”

Nero pointed between Sara and Vergil. Sara just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

“Having a good time guys? Huh? Ya both done? Did you get it out of your system?”

Nico couldn’t stop laughing and Nero was less than comfortable. He gave Nico a shove on the arm that just resulted in her snorting out even harder laughs.

“HEY NICO, come on knock it off!”

“WHAT?! Come on Nero that’s damn near the craziest shit I’ve ever seen! Your mean ol’ daddy had an emotional moment! Never thought I’d see the day! WHEW!”

She wiped a fake tear away from her eye and finally had a chance to catch her breath. Nero scoffed, making sure not to look at his so called father.

“Sara’s a goddamn MIRACLE worker!”

Sara groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Well that’s obviously old news Nico, everyone knows my talent far exceeds much else but that’s not the case here so let’s drop it MKAYYYY?”

She knew Vergil had to be feeling incredibly uncomfortable and she certainly felt bad that it was her two biggest cohorts in crime that were egging the situation on. She looked back to see Vergil’s gaze as frigid as ever, he wished to always keep a low profile and this was the last thing he wanted. Sara gave him a sympathetic look and mouthed a “so sorry” from across the room. He could tell she felt awful. It wasn’t her fault after all, neither one of them had been as vigilant as they should have been. He was just as much to blame for them getting caught. He nodded his head in her direction before leaving the room with an irritated growl that emanated from his throat.

“Oooooooohhh he’s big and bad ain’t he?!”

“Nico one days he’s gonna warp on your ass and trust me, THEN you’ll see the big and bad.”

Sara didn’t mean for her words to come out so harshly but if Nicos taken aback reaction was any indication of it they certainly did. Nero looked on at Sara a bit wide eyed and curious. Sara sighed and softened her words and expression.

“Just stop clownin’ on him so much ok? He gets enough of it. You can do it to me all you want, you know that, but back off on him.”

“Uhhhh that son of a bitch woulda sliced everyone down in here at some point, and honestly, I still feel like he’d do it right now the second our backs was turned and you’re gonna defend him?”

“When have I never? You know how close Verg and I got don’t play dumb Nico.”

“Not playin’ dumb, just sayin’.”

“Just sayin’ what exactly? Because it sounds like a whole lot of NOTHING if you ask me.”

At this point Sara and Nico has gotten in each other’s faces. Now Nico could handle herself absolutely, but Sara definitely packed more of a punch. After all, out of the two of them she was the demon killer. This wasn’t lost on Nero so he decided to step in and save Nico from that big mouth of hers. If he didn’t he was sure she would be swallowing teeth.

“Come on guys stop acting like a couple of assholes, back off!”

Just as Nero pushed both of them away from each other Dante strolled in.

“WELL! Woulda ya look at that? The gangs back together huh? Where’s the Mystery Machine parked?”

Nico stormed off to the garage without a word. All three watched her slam the door shut with a hard BANG on the way out.

“Think it was the Mystery Machine comment? I don’t know I thought it was pretty good.”

Dante shrugged and chuckled before he caught Nero’s exhausted look. He’d clearly missed something. Turning his gaze quickly to Sara he saw her nearly spit on the floor in anger. Oh he DEFINITELY missed something.

“Trouble in paradise kids?” 

“You could say that...”

Sara sneered and made her way to the couch, nearly sinking into it as she brought her fingers back to pinch the bridge of her nose again. 

Dante looked to Nero for an explanation but all Nero could do was shrug and shake his head. Well he wasn’t getting any information out of his nephew so he figured he might as well go to the small form of seething rage on his couch. Nero grabbed Dante’s arm as he started to walk over and quickly shook his head from side to side as if to say: Don’t go over there you idiot are you fucking crazy? Dante pushed his grip off with ease walking backwards towards Sara. He flashed Nero a wink and turned on his heels to face her. Nero wasn’t about to be around for any more fireworks and grumbled on his way out to the garage. 

“How come i’m the one always breaking up fights?”

Dante stood over the arm of the couch looking directly down at Sara’s face. Her eyes were squeezed shut, nose scrunched up in annoyance with the death grip her fingertips seemed to have on her bridge. 

“What do you want?”

She huffed out. 

“Nero won’t fill me in so I gotta come to the source.”

“Don’t really want to get into it.”

“Huh, well, I didn’t see any blood so it couldn’t have been that bad.”

Not a word from Sara. Dante pursed his lips and reached down to pull her fingers off her nose. She opened her eyes to look up at him with a scowl, not moving from her laid out position. 

“Gonna stop being a brat and tell me what’s goin’ on?”

His voice was softer and there was a touch of concern in it. Sara quickly came to the conclusion that Dante was not only going nowhere, but that he actually seemed to care. So she softened up. With a huge grunt she crossed her arms behind her head and sighed. 

“Nico just pissed me off, well, we pissed each other off but that’s neither here nor there, it’s whatever.”

“So you almost traded blows over…whatever? Not really buying it. You two sickos love each other so it had to be b- - -“

“It was about Verg.”

“What?”

“Verg, it was about Verg. Nico was messing with him too much, he was getting pissed, so I got pissed, and then Nico and I got pissed at EACH OTHER and here we are.”

“Pretty sure my big bro can handle himself Sara, don’t let that shit get to you, if it’s bad enough he’ll handle it on his own, TRUST me on that one.”

Sara shook her head and gulped back a grimace. She knew Dante was right but she just couldn’t help herself. She couldn’t stand anyone giving Vergil a hard time, but damn it he WAS a full grown man. He could take care of himself. Why couldn’t she just walk away from a situation like he did? Fuck. 

“I’m taking your silence as you admitting i’m right so thank you so much.”

Dante smiled down at her and she couldn’t help but break out of her mood a bit. His sarcasm and that mischievous smile of his always brought her back to a better place. She sat up and Dante made his way around the couch to sit next to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a shake, eliciting a pained expression from her face as she looked at him with a cocked brow. 

“Come onnnn Tiger, let’s bounce.”

“Nahhh Dante i’m not feeling it.”

“Oh come on! Look, where ever we go i’ll uh….i’ll…pay.”

He could barely get those last words out of his mouth as he looked at her with a hopeful and almost pleading gaze. 

“…For real?”

“…As much as it pains me, yeah.”

She immediately sprung up from the couch and slicked her hair out of her face with both hands before motioning her head towards the door. 

“Come on Sparda, before I change my mind.”

Dante smirked and pushed himself off the couch. Sara looked up at him with a slick grin before making her way to the door and he followed right by her side. He almost wrapped his arm around her waist but shoved the front doors open instead. Damn was self control a bitch.


	9. Rumble

The blade was near pristine, his reflection perfectly mirrored in its length due to his meticulous cleaning. The grey of the morning had lifted into a clear golden brightness that served well for the maintenance he insisted on for his most precious weapon and behind the garage oddly enough had the best full light. He ran his fingers along the edge making sure the sharpness was to his liking. A thin trickle of blood ran down his finger and began to pool into his gloves. Unaffected he brought the hilt to his eye line, scrutinizing the evenness as well as the weight of the blade. As per usual, everything was perfect. He took great care of Yamato, as it nearly became an extension of himself, another appendage. He often became lost in its upkeep and it was the perfect distraction when the shop got too crowded for his liking. With the previous events that transpired this proved to be one of those days. He was happy not to be disturbed as he admired his work in silence. Satisfied with such he had nearly sheathed Yamato when a set of brunette curves rounded the corner. Blade fully sheathed he met Sara’s eyes and greeted her with a small smile, giving him a light wave as she started towards him. His smile was quick to fade however when he saw a crimson coat round the corner not long after her. His expression back to cold in an instant.

“Ouch, I think I just got frostbite..”

Sara joked as she placed her hands on the table. She looked up at him with a lightness causing Vergil to cock a brow and smirk a remark.

“You were merely caught in the crossfire, don’t be dramatic.”

His frigid iris’s softening for but a moment as he looked in her eyes. She lightly bit her bottom lip and slowly slunk around the table to be closer to him.

“Ahhhh so it was for me, mannn, sometimes ya hurt my heart brother, ya really do.”

“Evidently not enough as you’re still standing.”

Vergil felt the slightest suggestion of added weight on Yamato and glanced down to Sara running a finger up the length of the sheath, staring at it intently. Had it been anyone or anything else, that finger, and the whole hand for that matter, would have been gone. But it was her, and she could do as she pleased. Whatever she wanted. He could never find it in himself to deny her so her fingers continued to roam. Yamato was held close to his side, the end lolling ever so slightly downwards and the handle rather close to his groin.

“Is there any particular reason you’re back here? Besides to irritate me that is...”

Dante gave Vergil a puzzled look and motioned towards Sara with a wave of his hand.

“Why are you singling me out? She’s back here too!”

“Cleaned her up nice today huh? Still doing it weekly?”

Sara had barely removed Yamato from the sheath as she turned the blade, looking the small bit of gleaming steel over throughly before placing it back, her hand lingering on the hilt.

“Of course, diligently as ever.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”

She looked up at him through her long lashes, her fingers circling the tip of the blades handle ever so gently. Vergil’s eyes wandered to the motions of her fingers and he couldn’t help but let out a rather dark chuckle before she removed them and leaned back on the table. What a devious little one she was. Clearly she couldn’t care less about who saw her suggestive behavior towards him in public. It was almost as if she couldn’t contain herself and that thought caused a twitch to happen low in his crotch. He promptly shifted his weight and changed the position in which he was standing to ease the sensation that was slowly building up.

Dante shook his head and made his way over to where Cavalier was parked.

“Hey, Sara, come on let’s go! I’m already gonna be spending money on you so the least you can do is ACT like you’re interested in goin’ alright?”

He slickly threw one leg over the bike and mounted it with ease, the demonic hellbike immediately roared to life sensing Dante’s presence upon it. He revved the engine a bit and wiggled his brows at Sara and Vergil.

“This baby don’t need cleaning every week that’s for sure!”

“Obviously there’s no need when the contraption does everything of its own will Dante. That’s void of skill.”

Vergil stood smugly, crossing his hands in front of himself while still holding Yamato in his tight grip. Sara still hadn’t moved from her lazy lean against the work table and her eyes shifted back and forth between the two silver haired twins, unable to hide her amusement with their bickering, letting out a chuckle.

Dante revved the engine again.

“What was that Verg? Couldn’t hear ya!”

Dante wiggled his brows as he continued to rev up the bike and was met with nothing but a deadpan stare from Vergil.

“Yo—“

Another rev, and Dante mockingly held up his hand to cup his ear.

“So you coming?”

Vergil’s attention was ripped from Dante’s antagonizing antics as he looked at Sara with a heavy dose of: “You can’t be serious.”

“I have no interest in going anywhere remotely social with that moron...”

“I’m gonna pretend I didn’t hear that!”

Dante quipped back over the loud grumble of Cavalier. Sara smirked and brought her voice down so only Vergil could hear.

“Please Verg? Don’t leave me alone with that chaotic energy.”

She gave him a joking look as he raised a brow and answered with a curled lip.

“YOU are chaotic energy.”

They smiled at each other as Sara pushed off from the lip of the table and looked up at him with a rather pleading focus.

“Wherever we go he’s paying.”

“....is that so?”

“That it is. Plus…you’ll be going out with me, right? A guaranteed good time.”

Her already lowered voice became laced with seduction as she twirled her finger around one of the buttons on his cuffs, making sure to keep it out of Dante’s view. Vergil looked at her with half parted lips as he felt the heat begin to rise in him again.

“Well...I can’t argue with sound logic...”

Sara’s pleading energy soon turned to that of victory as she recognized Vergil’s expression go from contemplation to acceptance of the offer. Removing her fingers from his cuff she squeezed his hand lightly and gave him a wink before taking off to join Dante on Cavalier.

“We have a third party, get that wallet ready big boy.”

She slapped Dante hard on the back as she took her place mounted behind him. Dante slowly turned his head to face her.

“Really Sara? Really? After all I’m doing to make you feel better this is how you repay me?”

“Did you not just hear me ask him if he was coming?”

“Well yeah, but I didn’t think you were serious...or that his lame ass would say yes.”

“Life’s crazy ain’t it? Now where are we going so I can tell him the details.”

Sara motioned Vergil over with a wave of her hand without breaking eye contact with Dante. Vergil sauntered over and stood in plain view of both of them, wearing a look of pride as he observed Dante’s less than enthusiastic expression.

Dante looked his brother up and down and scoffed before speaking.

“Ohhhh so someone wants to tag along? Why the sudden change of heart ol’ brother?”

“I’ve since been convinced that it won’t be a full waste of my time.”

“Well, you’ll have to find your own way, not in a million years are you gettin’ on this baby, plus three’s a crowd on a bike.”

“What makes you think I’d ever get on the back of anything with you?”

“Awwww Dante come on now you know Verg has his own way of getting around.”

Vergil patted the hilt of Yamato, never losing his sneer, causing Dante to roll his eyes and hang his head.

“Fuckin’ portals...”

“Alright perfect! Modes of transportation are all settled so where are you takin’ us big spender?”

Sara clasped her hands on both of Dante’s biceps and gave him a good shake. His hair flipping side to side across his face, covering his obvious displeasure. Dante looked at Vergil blankly.

“You know that dive joint? About 5 miles east?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Meet us there, portal master.”

Dante nearly spat his words at Vergil as he revved Cavalier one last time before it peeled out and shot down the road with a wild screech, leaving orange sparks and glowing red beams of exhaust in its wake.

*

The demonic cycle came to a smoking halt, Sara removed her clasped arms from around Dante’s waist and let out a puff of exhilarated air. They collectively took the time to shake and smooth their wind blown locks from out of their faces. Sara dismounted smoothly, waiting for her leather clad counterpart to do the same.

“WOOOOO how was that for a ride huh?!”

Dante hopped off and looked at Sara, out of breath and with an excited expression on his face. She met him with the same energy and landed a light playful punch to his chest.

“That baby is never NOT a good time, holy shit I missed that thing!”

Dante gleamed a huge smile at Sara and paused briefly before leaning down to talk directly in her ear. 

“And I missed having you wrapped around my waist on it.”

His breath was warm and his voice was low, sending a sweet tingle down her neck, but she quickly shook off the sensation as he pulled away with a wink. 

“You ruin moments you know that? You really do. Now that rides tainted.”

“HA! sure it is…”

Before Sara could throw out another remark, a sparking rift adorned with electric blues and the slightest hint of purple appeared but a few feet from where she stood. It hissed and sputtered and not long after its voltaic display Vergil emerged from within it. The blue haze highlighting the beautiful angular visage of his features, she had always admired the dark beauty of the portals Vergil used. Never seeming to be able to pry her eyes from their mysterious appearance. She often thought they were much like Vergil himself. Turning, Vergil sealed the portal with Yamato and with one last crackle of energy it was gone.

“Thanks for finally gracing us with your presence!”

Dante was already at the door of the eatery, clearly impatient as his hand grasped the handle. He waited all of seconds before throwing his head back with a groan as he swung open the door and headed inside.

“A bit testy today isn’t he?”

Vergil looked at Sara with a snide smile. He garnered true enjoyment from causing Dante grief from his sheer presence alone, but, he also knew his brother well. He knew the true reason Dante was so put off was because he wished to have Sara to himself for a while, possibly in some half hearted attempt to reconcile. Vergil was more than happy to tarnish those plans, especially since the night they had spent together. He wasn’t about to let his salacious brother have a moment alone with her if he could help it.

“Hmmm I wonder why that could be?”

Sara all but purred at him as they made their way to the building. With his much longer strides Vergil arrived at the entrance first, making sure to hold the door open for Sara with a debonair smile and promptly followed her in. With one quick scan of the place they saw Dante was already perched at a far booth, menu in hand and a look of sheer concentration on his face. He looked up from his menu with a cock of his brow as Sara and Vergil sat down. Across from him. On the same side. Sucking his teeth Dante lazily threw the menu on the table and crossed his arms behind his head.

“It’s decided. We’re gettin’ pizza, they make a damn good pie here.”

Vergil scrunched his nose in distaste and snatched the menu to take a closer look at the options available. Sara didn’t seem opposed as she threw her arm around the back of the booth and scanned the restaurant looking for a member of the waitstaff.

“Did you order drinks for the table yet?”

“Nah the waitress gave me a menu and I haven’t seen her since, besides you guys can order your own drinks I’m not doin’ all the work.”

“Is grease the main ingredient in everything on this menu?”

Vergil shut the menu with a disgusted look and leaned back into the booth, also taking the chance to scan the floor for a server with knitted brows.

“This is why I never patronize this slum, besides the food, no service whatsoever.”

“Verg shut up. Again, I’m puttin’ the cash down for your bum asses so I choose ONE, the food and TWO the place we GET the food. Capiche?”

Vergil rolled his eyes and scoffed. While the two continued to go back and forth on the eccentricities of dining Sara began to get a feeling that was rather off putting. The place was dead quiet and there wasn’t even the usual bustle of a restaurant kitchen to fill the silence. On top of the quiet there was a cemetery like stillness to the air. She soon realized the place was beyond stagnant. It seemed like they were the only signs of life in the joint which would make no sense since Dante said he did encounter someone from the waitstaff. Then it hit her. The smell. It was subtle, but all too familiar. It was that of rotten meat and brimstone, rancid and sour. It was the scent of death. She inhaled deeply and quickly threw a hand in the air.

“Shut up.”

Vergil and Dante gave her a confused look before Dante spoke up in retort.

“Hey wh —“

“SHUT. UP.”

Sara’s lips were tight against her teeth as she eyed back and forth between the two.

“You smell that?”

They promptly smelled the air and after a brief moment Vergil reached to grip the handle of Yamato, exhaling slowly. After meeting Vergil’s knowing gaze Dante stood up and walked to the center of the room, slowly surveying the surroundings. Sara and Vergil soon followed suit. Dante then cocked his head and pointed at the doors that must have led to the kitchen.

“Pretty sure we’ll find the source of that shit back there.”

“How many do you think we’re lookin’ at here?”

Sara made a step closer to the door.

“Hard to say, but with how quickly that smell hit us, whatever it is is close.”

Dante joined Sara in her closer proximity to the looming threat and Vergil took another scan and smell of the whole area.

“That scent is only getting stronger, whatever pests these are, they’re growing in numbers.”

As if on cue, a puddle of tar like clotted blood began pooling up from underneath the floor boards right in front of Vergil. Whatever hell spawn it was that caused the smell emerged slowly, its horrid face dripping in noxious blood. It staggered into an offensive stance wielding a scythe and let out a gurgling groan. Dante and Sara spun around to see more clotted puddles of slick blood forming around them. A second emerged, then a third, a fourth, a fifth. Soon there were at least eight. They were surrounded.

Sara looked at Dante and cracked her knuckles with a less than amused look.

“Hell Caina...”

After a moment of standoff, the first of the reaper like demons let out a screech and charged Vergil, scythe ripping up the already tattered wood of the floor. Vergil stood absolute, not moving a muscle until the creature was directly in front of him, scythe raised it took a mighty swing. In the blink of an eye Vergil had warped to its left, unsheathing Yamato and slicing the demon through its midsection in one fluid motion with dancer like smoothness. In his crouched position he slowly sheathed the blade, never taking his eye off his opponent. The demon stood motionless and after a brief moment it’s torso slid from its waist and onto the floor, its legs following suit not a moment later, leaving a heap of gore on the ground. It was silent as the other Caina looked on to their would be prey and fallen counterpart.

Dante let out a loud laugh.

“MAN! That’s all ya got? Geez with that smell I was hoping for a bit more of a challenge to show up!”

Chaotic wails soon filled the air and the trio found themselves being charged by the remaining Caina. Sara was the first to be ambushed, a ragged blade narrowly missing her head as she dodged right and slid out of the mass. She suddenly looked to the floor and saw strands of her hair had littered the ground. She met her attacker with an irate look and stood straight.

“YOU JUST FUCKED UP MY CUT!”

The Caina started slowly towards her, brows furrowed and her nose scrunched in a snarl she reached to grab at a holster she soon realized wasn’t there. She wasn’t armed. Shit. She quickly scanned the area for anything she could use as a weapon. Her eyes rested on a barstool but it was too far for her to snag without getting her ass handed to her by multiple demons. It was however, close to Dante, who was landing blow after devastating blow, leaving nothing but bloody pulps of demons in his wake. Good thing too, because the more he killed, the more appeared.

“DANTE!”

He gave her a brief look before slashing an oncoming Caina through the head.

“KINDA BUSY HERE BABE!”

“STOOL ME!”

Sara reached her arms out signaling she was ready to catch something as she kept backing away from the approaching demon. Dante just gave her a confused look between slicing down the hoard he was currently dealing with.

“WHAT?!”

“THROW ME THE BARSTOOL YOU IDIOT IM NOT PACKIN’!”

“SHIT.”

Dante raised his brows in concern and quickly pulled a near matrix backbend and gripped the stool in one hand, barely missing a slice to his nose. Bending back up to a full stand he reared his arm back and made dead eye contact with her.

“INCOMING!”

He flung the stool towards her with unbelievable force and she braced herself for the impact. She soon realized it was coming in too high and she jumped, snatching it out of the air by the legs and came back to the ground with a thud just as the demon ran towards her full tilt. With bared teeth and taunt muscles she pulled the stool far behind her head and swung with full force. It immediately connected with the demons head and it flew backwards onto the ground with a scream, losing its scythe in the process.

“HEYYYY BATTER BATTER!”

Sara heard Dante yell with a laugh as he gave her a thumbs up before returning to his ass kicking. She smiled wickedly before realizing the stool had all but blown apart from the hit. The only thing in her hands were two jagged, broken legs from the now decimated stool. With a shrug she flipped them in her hands and ran towards the demon just as it was struggling to get up. She pounced onto its torso and plunged the now wooden spears deep in its chest. It let out a howl and tried to grasp at her arms but before it could she ripped one of the legs out and stabbed it into its throat and twisted. Dark blood seeped from its gaping jaw and taking the remaining leg from its chest she lobbed it right next to the other one in its now open neck. With all her force she ripped the legs away from each other with a growl and severed the creatures neck in two. It’s body spasmed for a moment and then went limp. She stood above its body, breathing heavy with her face and hair caked in blood and viscera. She looked up and quickly slicked her hair back, promptly picking up the discarded scythe beside the demons corpse.

The three mercilessly cut down any demon that came at them. All moving gracefully between themselves, never hindering the others in anyway. Working completely as one unstoppable force. Soon there was no more than five left and Sara found her back pressed up against someone. She recognized the familiar scent of cold energy, spearmint, and turned her head over her shoulder to see Vergil. He cut down one of the remaining demons with ease as he emitted a dark orb of slicing energy from Yamato.

“Hey Killer...”

He quickly looked over his shoulder at her and caught her wink at him before she uppercutted the scythe under a Caina’s chin. His breath hitched for a moment at the sight of her. Her hair was slicked back behind her ears with blood, her teeth gleamed a piercing glow of white against all the crimson on her face as she smiled after kicking the demons face off the blade. The jacket she had been wearing was shed and her lean muscles flexed and her curves twisted in the most mouthwatering way as she smashed the monstrosities skull under her boot. She was wild, but it was controlled. Malice laced with precision and he found himself in complete awe of her. He quickly came to the conclusion that she was the most stunning creature he’d ever laid eyes on. Dante’s voice soon broke him out of his stupor.

“Well, well, well....looks like there’s only one of you little bastards left. Any last words?”

Sara and Vergil came to stand on either side of Dante as they stared down the lone demon. It swayed back and forth before charging in one last ditch effort but didn’t get very far before Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory and shot two perfect shots right through its eye sockets. It dropped to its knees and collapsed before disintegrating into nothing but dust. The place was covered in blood and shattered tables, if it wasn’t a dive before it sure was now. Worse even.

“Classic note to end on gunslinger.”

Sara threw the scythe away and gripped Dante’s bicep, giving it a nice squeeze before going to retrieve her jacket. Dante hummed and holstered the guns, giving Sara a side smile and trailing her body up and down with his eyes. He followed after her with a hunger that Vergil immediately recognized, so he quickly stepped in and grabbed Sara’s jacket, handing it to her gingerly. She smiled sweetly at him and he returned a sanguine smile to her.

“Thanks, Verg.”

As she put on her jacket Vergil took the time to stare daggers into Dante’s eyes, causing his younger brother to meet him with furrowed brows before coming to a halt. Vergil returned his gaze to her and Dante noticed his brothers change in appearance. He looked almost...sweetly at her. There was a softness that graced his features that caught Dante off guard. Maybe because that’s the way he himself used to look at Sara. He knew all too well what was behind a look like that, and it made him...mad.

“You’re very welcome.”

Vergil helped her adjust her jacket at the collar, making sure to keep all of his touches feather light. Dante grit his teeth and scratched quickly at his stubble. 

“Ya know I think she can put on her own damn jacket considering the amount of demon ass she just annihilated…”

Sara gave Dante a puzzled look as Vergil slowly turned his body to face him. 

“He was just helping Dante, you know, being polite? it’s ok.”

Sara soon noticed the Spardas were in a standoff, and this time they weren’t staring down demons but each other. Vergil placed his hand on Yamato yet again and Dante immediately called up his devil sword. She knew she had to act fast before things got out of hand. She could rough up small time demons hand to hand no problem, but these boys? Oh fuck no. 

“ALLLLRIGHT hey guys? Let’s take it down a notch ok? we’ve already fucked this place up to kingdom come and the second one of you goes through the wall means this whole baby is going down and i’m not having that on my conscience ok?”

She rang her hands together a bit nervously but neither one acknowledged what she said and she could tell it was about to go down. Vergil positioned himself into a low crouch and Dante slowly brought his sword out in front of him. Growls emitting deep from their throats. Sara soon knocked herself out of her nervous energy and let out a huff of air, crossing her arms against her chest she spoke loudly. 

“Don’t make me call Nero.”

Both men stopped dead in their tracks and the grumbling stopped. They looked at her with sheer annoyance and a bit of worry. 

“I’ll fucking do it, I swear. That’s my boy.”

Dante sighed and slowly put his sword on his back. 

“Ya know I can take him no problem right?”

Sara stared at him with a raised brow and cocked her head. 

“…but i’m not really in the mood for a bitch slap to the face…besides…”

He stretched and cracked his neck. 

“Probably a good idea, for Vergil’s sake that is.”

Dante winked but his expression soon changed to that of vexed and he headed out the front door with a crash. Vergil stood slowly and fixed his jacket, giving Sara a rather solemn look. Sara brought her voice to a low whisper. 

“What was that all about Verg?…”

He blinked and slowly came close to her, so close she could feel his breath on her skin. All he simply said was:

“I’m sorry…”

He touched her cheek with care, fingertips lightly stroking the soft skin before exhaling deeply through his nose. she looked at him with half lidded eyes, intoxicated by his tenderness, and then he pulled away. He quickly used Yamato to open another portal and before she could utter a word he was gone. Sara was more than confused. They had all just killed a plethora of demons together as a perfect, well oiled machine and now they were at odds? What in the hell happened? She scratched the back of her neck and only then noticed how covered in blood she really was as she looked at her nails, then her hand. She grimaced and flung her hands down to her sides, blood splattering all over the already gut ridden floor. Smoothing her hair back on last time she made her way to the front door.

maybe the gunslinger outside would have an explanation for her and she intended on finding out if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOO WHO YOU FIGHTIN'?? This chapter was so fun to write! Lots more chapters of this coming guys! Thanks so much for the support! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!


	10. Senseless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is angsty and problematic af. I love that kind of stuff and definitely went into it pretty deep on this chapter. Thanks again for reading and for all the continued support on this piece! Comments and Kudos always appreciated!

Pushing through the front door Sara was busy shaking off even more gore and repugnant demon blood from her person, making her way over to Dante as she did so. He was leaned against Cavalier, arms crossed tight against his chest and watching her approach through his own scarlet stained hair. She scraped her boot against the concrete leaving one last smudge of innards in her wake before letting out a winded exhale and meeting his eye line. It wasn’t until then that she noticed his rather bruised expression.

Dante spit on the ground and sniffed harshly. He had an air of malaise about him and clearly he wasn’t very keen on hiding it. She looked his expression over slowly with confusion and a touch of concern. She was about to open her mouth to speak when he quickly cut her off.

“Ya look like shit kid.”

Giving him the once over she put a hand on her hip.

“...I can say the same about you.”

“What’s up with not having your heat on you?”

Well. That came out of nowhere. Why was he giving HER the third degree? That’s what she was supposed to be doing. What gives? Sara clenched her jaw. She honestly didn’t know herself and frankly his directness took her aback but...she could have asked herself the same question. Come to think about it, she’d been strolling around unarmed since she got back and it wasn’t like her at all. She cleared her throat and itched her nose out of uneasiness...she didn’t have a good answer for him.

“Uhh slipped my mind...I —“

“You’re never not armed.”

“Well, yeah...I know, like I sai —“

“Might want to consider gettin’ your shit back together babe, did havin’ a year off make ya sloppy?”

Sara’s lips parted in disbelief. Where in the hell was all of this coming from? When Dante didn’t get an answer from her he shook his head with a breathy chuckle and began to turn around to face the cycle.

“Speechless too? You really aren’t yourself huh?”

His voice radiated the smallest bit of resentment along with a heavy dose of snideness. That was it. Sara could feel her blood beginning to boil. Her fuse was about as short as they came and she had more than enough of his pointed comments. SHE should be the one giving him the attitude after the stunt he and Vergil pulled, not the other way around. With furrowed brows and gritted teeth she all but shouted.

“What THE HELL is your problem?! We just beat loads of demon ass in there as a perfect unit and now you’re jumping down my throat?! What the FUCK happened?!”

Dante stopped. He turned around lazily and as his eyes met hers Sara swore she could see embers slowly simmering in his iris’s. It was a dull glow that was slowly burning away at her own piercing stare. His lips were pressed tight together and his knitted brows turned his features hard. He didn’t speak a word, simply staring at her with his smoldering orbs.

“OH so now you have nothing to say? Can’t even tell me why you’re treating me like a jackass all of a sudden?!”

Sara was barely able to spit out her last word when Dante butted in.

“I can ask you the same question.”

“WHAT?!”

Dante huffed and with a commanding stride came so close to Sara that they nearly bumped chests. Sara backed off a bit, her breath beginning to grow heavier with her rising anger. Dante’s breathing was becoming just as heavy and his chest puffed slowly with each ragged breath, his jilted feelings finally coming to a head.

“I SAID I can ask you the SAME question.”

His words spilled from his lips in a growl.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.”

Her indignant words caused Dante to throw his hands above his head with an exasperated laugh before bringing them down quickly to rest on his hips. He shook his head and with teeth bared he flung his displeasure at her.

“You really don’t know what I’m talking about? Ever since I brought you back YOU’RE the one who’s been treatin’ me like a second rate jackass Sara! After I’ve TRIED to get through to you! Fucking WAKE UP!”

Sara’s breath caught in her throat. Dante’s livid expression was slowly dwindling into that of pain, his breathing had begun to soften and his snarl retreated into nothing more than a tight frown. His eyes searched Sara’s face for any inkling of a response, but she found herself struck dumb. When she didn’t speak he nodded his head slowly and swallowed hard.

“...Now look who has nothing to say.”

His voice was quiet, slow...injured. Sara blinked a few times and found it rather hard to look him directly in the eye because...he was right. She had been doing just that, but why was it that he seemed to forget why he garnered that from her? Why did it come as such a surprise? And why didn’t he expect it? Sara inhaled deeply and rubbed slowly at her chin.

“I’M the one who came to bring you back damn it...”

Her eyes shot up, the feeling of hot tears beginning to form from frustration that she quickly blinked away. With a shaky breath she finally spoke.

“And you’re the one who made me leave...”

Dante’s lips parted slightly and they stared at each other in silence. Both of their hardened expressions and anger fading quickly into hurt. Her words stung like salt in a wound.

“Because it seems like you’ve forgotten that.”

“I...didn’t forget...just been tryin’ to make it right Sara...”

“How exactly? By sweeping it under the rug and hoping that I’D just forget because you came to bring me back? HOW ABOUT A GODDAMN EXPLANATION AND AN APOLOGY YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! MAYBE START WITH THAT.”

Her breathing was back to ragged and her voice began to crack. It was like opening the flood gates, everything began to spill out of her at once, all the pain, the hurt, the disdain, the memories, and she couldn’t control it. It was all happening so fast. She wanted for so long to say this to him. What he refused to hear from her when it mattered the most.

Dante sucked his teeth and winced, looking down at his worn boots in an attempt to collect himself. All Sara could do was wait with bated breath for a response. He never saw the tears beginning to stream down her anger ridden face before he spoke in exhaustion.

“You know just as well as I do that I’m not the only one to blame for how it all went down babe...come on now...”

Silence.

Dante looked up carefully to see if she was even still there. She was. Still as a statue with glassy eyes that seemed to look right through him. Her tears leaving two streaks of wet down her neck. She looked numb.

“I’ll never get it from you...will I?”

Her voice was weak. Drained of the blaze that raged not a moment before, reduced to nothing more than smoke. He didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know what to do to keep any emotion she might still have for him from crumbling into ash. But he knew his own hurt and damn it, he needed her to know too.

“Just like I’ll never get it from you, right?”

Clearing his throat he rubbed the back of his gloved hand across his nose.

There was nothing left to say. Once again, they met at their most familiar place. The impasse. The impasse that harbored their stubbornness and swallowed them whole each time they found their way back to it again. A gaping black abyss that somehow made them forget their connection and reminded them of their near identical energy at the same time. It was an intoxicating, wicked place and they never seemed to be able to crawl out of it together. Separation was the only inevitable. 

Sara’s lip curled into a cruel grin and with one hand harshly rubbed the wet from her tear stained neck. Her eyes deep brown eyes took on a hue as black as ink and she promptly walked in the opposite direction without a word. Dante nearly stammered out a word to stop her but nothing came out and with a defeated exhale he mounted Cavalier. He couldn’t bring himself to follow her. Pulling out his cell he called up the only other pair of wheels he knew. He couldn’t let her be alone out here, but it was better than being alone with him. They both knew that. 

“Hey, yeah I need you to pick up Sara…..don’t worry about why just do it…..by the dive joint…..yeah, 5 miles from the shop…hey hey hey what’d I say? Do it for me alright? and hurry up…..I gotta jet.”

***

She was quite the sight. The dried blood stuck to her features and had successfully kept her slicked back hair in place. A permanent snarl seemingly plastered on her lips as her balled up fists snuggly fit in her jacket pockets. Demon activity must have picked up around that part of town recently because it seemed rather abandoned. No problem for her, the less people who saw her like this the better. She didn’t need anyone calling the cops complaining about some blood covered killer on the loose. She didn’t have time for an overnight in a holding cell. 

She rounded a corner and stopped dead in her tracks as her ears picked up on a static like crackle. The sound soon dissipated and was replaced by the sound of soles stopping not far behind her.

“Sara…”

Vergil’s voice was light and careful as if not to startle her. She turned her head so she could barely catch a glimpse of him over her shoulder. He rushed to her, immediately grasping her shoulders and turning her slowly to face him with care. He bent down a bit to her level, studying her face. He could see the telltale streaks in the dried blood from where tears had been shed and without a second thought briskly brought her to his body, holding her in a tight embrace. Her head nuzzled into his strong chest, hands grasping ever so lightly at his vest as she breathed in his wonderful scent, she let out a contented sigh, finally allowing her body to relax as she all but melted into him. Resting his chin atop her head Vergil brought up a hand to stroke her muddled mess of hair. They could have stayed that way for hours. Vergil began peppering the top of her head with gentle, slow kisses before gingerly pulling back so he could hold her face in his hands. His thumbs stroked her cheeks as his fingers laced underneath each ear, massaging the soft skin that existed there. His eyes searched hers, piercing blue green trying to sift through the dark, deep bronze to find an answer to her current state. Her tired face softened and she brought her hands to rest upon his strong jaw, bringing him down into a tender kiss. Their noses lingered on one another as they pulled breathlessly away from the kiss, both completely intoxicated. Vergil’s arms wrapped around the small of her back and gave her a tight squeeze as her hands found their way back to his chest. 

“Why did you leave?”

Her voice a bit muffled as her head rested against his chest. He winced and held her even closer. 

“I cannot express how sorry I am for leaving so abruptly…I figured it was for the best as to not make matters worse…and upset you further…”

She scoffed lightly and rubbed circles on his chest. 

“Old habits huh?…”

He hummed and rubbed her back. 

“Yes…but no excuse for immature behavior…”

His lips soon brushed against her temple where he left a beautiful open mouthed kiss before whispering against her skin. 

“What did he do…”

***

Dante all but slammed the demon bike into the wall before it stopped itself on a dime, collectively saving itself and him. He threw himself off of it and stomped into the garage and had to do a double take to see the Devil May Cry van still sitting there. With a growl he rushed into the shop and nearly throttled Nero when he saw him sitting on the couch. 

“NERO! WHAT THE HELL?”

Nero jumped up from the couch and bounced backwards a bit in surprise as Dante made a vicious bee line towards him. 

“Whoaaaaa take it easy, hang on!” 

Nero threw his hands up and Dante stopped in front of him, eyes wild as he prodded Nero hard in the chest with his finger. 

“I TOLD YOU TO GO GET HER, WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?”

“LOOK, I ran to the garage right when I got off the phone with you, but the old man must have heard the whole thing. He stopped my ass and told me he’d take care of it, before I could say anything he ripped the world a new asshole and went through one of those fuckin’ portals and was gone…”

Nero’s face soon became tinged with worry as Dante backed off with a grunt and walked away from him, pacing across the floor. 

“Is she ok? What the hell happened? Was she out with you? Both—“

“Drop it kid.”

“Like hell! Come on Dante —“

The sound of static and voltaic eruptions cut Nero off as blue sparks danced within the shop, covering it in a gleaming electric glow. Squinting, Nero barely made out how Dante’s eyes pierced into the rift with a look he knew all too well. After a brief pause Nero sighed and cracked his knuckles before speaking under his breath. 

“This is gettin’ real fucking old…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya it was angst all day lmao. Sorry if this is too much of a slow burn for some, I just can't help myself with plot points I wanna hit lol. Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! I love hearing what you guys think in the comments!


	11. Divulgence

Nero stood poised, eyes darting back and forth between his elder family members. His gleaming blue wings flexing, ready to pull them apart and more if necessary. Closing the portal Vergil turned around with an unbothered aura and eyed Nero up and down with a cocked brow. His bored gaze then travelled to his brother and he let out a sigh.

“Now I don’t believe there’s any need for all of that Nero.”

Vergil kept his eyes on Dante, his relaxed and calm demeanor in clear juxtaposition of his younger brothers obvious tension. Dante let out a chuckle and smirked as he started to pace back and forth.

“Confident huh? When has that really worked for ya brother? I’d stay ready Nero, ‘cause your old man is about to get his ass handed to him!”

Dante furrowed his brow, keeping his cocky smirk plastered on his face as he crouched forward ready to counteract his brother. As furious as he was Dante could never lose his snarky “I could care less” attitude. Nero instinctively stepped forward, attempting to block the decent distance between them.

With a roll of his eyes Vergil exhaled and a quiet groan escaped him.

“Enough with this foolishness Dante, wasting time fighting you is not on my current agenda.”

Dante pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at Vergil in contemplation before he slowly stood back upright, relaxing his shoulders. Nero’s eyes flicked to Dante and he reluctantly followed suit. Wings disappearing as he stood with a look of bewilderment.

“Now that THAT’S settled, Nero...”

Nero’s head snapped to see Vergil listlessly gazing at him.

“Would you mind giving us the room? My brother and I have few things to discuss...isn’t that right, Dante?”

With a sneer Dante flopped backwards onto the large leather sofa, crossing ankle over knee and looked at his nephew. With a flick of his head he motioned to Nero that it was alright to leave. With a huff Nero walked up to Vergil.

“Where’s she at?...She ok?”

Vergil looked at Nero with knitted brows and blinked before answering in a cold tone.

“Settled in her room.”

Nero immediately ran up the stairs, he felt awful that he didn’t move fast enough to pick her up himself. He had to see if she was alright, and to get the details about what the hell went down and why it got Dante so up his own ass.

Vergil slowly sauntered over to Dante and promptly seated himself on the arm of the couch across from his brother and leaned forward slightly. Dante looked down his nose at his older brother as he stayed leaned lazily back.

***

Nero knocked quickly on Sara’s door and called out before she was even able to utter a response.

“Hey Sara! It’s just me, can I talk to you?”

He waited, fist still pressed on the door and listened for any sign of her. A few seconds had passed and still nothing, he knocked a couple more times and spoke a bit louder.

“Sara! You in there?!”

“Well I’m trying to get in but you’re blocking my way.”

Nero all but jumped and spun around to see Sara standing behind him wearing nothing but a towel and a smirk. A relieved smile spread across his face as he saw that she seemed to be just fine, physically that is.

“Any way I can get by? I stand here any longer and I’m gonna make a ring on this floor.”

“Oh shit! Yeah sorry!”

He slid to the side and rubbed the back of his neck as she strode past him and opened the door. She left the door open and Nero casually walked in after her.

“Mind closing that? Gotta get some clothes on.”

Nero absentmindedly went to grab the handle of the door before he stopped and motioned towards the hallway with his thumb as he looked at her with a slight blush to his cheeks.

“Uhhh...want me to wait outside, or?...”

“Oh come on! How many times have Nico, you and myself had to change around each other in the van? Plus, you were in SUCH a hurry to see me, just turn around like usual and stop being weird.”

Her voice was lighthearted and Nero shrugged his shoulders in agreement and shut the door. He sat with his back to her on the bed and tapped his fingers on his knees as he spoke to her from over his shoulder.

“Sorry for bangin’ on your door like that, the old man told me you were in your room so I got a little worried when you didn’t answer.”

Sara laughed as she looked through her drawers for something to wear.

“Don’t even worry about it, I was caked in demon blood so the shower was calling my name BIG TIME, I wasn’t about to just sit around in that shit...”

Her voice trailed off as she held up a shirt and promptly threw it to the side in exchange for a hoodie.

“Demon blood? You guys run into some trouble? Were there a lot of ‘em?!”

Nero started to excitedly turn around, he loved hearing the details of a good brawl.

“DUDE!”

Sara has barely pulled up a pair of workout shorts before she threw her towel at Nero and it hit him right in the face.

“Van rules man! Turn the hell around!”

“FUCK, SORRY! SORRY!”

Nero spun back around and ripped the towel off his face, grimacing a bit out of embarrassment. Sara soon made her way over to Nero, finally fully dressed, pushing his head playfully with her hand as she laughed and flung herself back onto the chair across from him. Nero lifted his hands and chuckled.

“My bad, got caught up in wanting to hear the details.”

“You’re fine, nothing we haven’t done a million times!”

They laughed softly for a bit and then sat in silence for a moment before Nero spoke up.

“Soooo...wanna tell me why Dante called me about picking you up? As usual he didn’t let me in on anything...”

“He called you?”

“Yeah, and I was on my way out too but someone else got to you first...clearly.”

Sara furrowed her brows and tapped her fingers on the free arm of the chair that her legs weren’t already slung over. She clicked her tongue against her teeth and shrugged.

Nero leaned forward and gave her thigh a light punch.

“Come on don’t pull a Dante on me...what happened? Was it the fight with whatever demons you came across?..”

Sara picked at her fingernails and examined them, not wanting to look Nero in the eye. The whole situation made her embarrassed.

“Nah...”

“Then what the hell was it?”

Sara finally gave Nero a knowing look and he shook his head with a sigh and met her with an apologetic grin.

“You and Dante back at it again huh? I figured you coming back meant that shit was squashed between you two...”

Sara smiled weakly and scoffed.

“Yeah no, not the case...”

She cleared her throat and closed her eyes, letting her head hang over the chair. Nero rubbed his hands together and looked at her intently. Now he really felt bad. He couldn’t count how many times Sara had confided in him about Dante’s commitment issues, not to mention how many times Nico and himself took her out to help her drink away the bullshit. Widening his eyes and pursing his lips he broke the silence.

“Soooo....does that mean you guys are like, together, again orrrrr?”

“FUCK no.”

Her words came out in a half hearted laugh

“And we were never...”

She flung her fingers in the air making quotation symbols.

“TOGETHER.”  
“Come on Nero you know that, I bitched to you enough about it...which I’m sorry for by the way.”

Nero got up from the bed and sprung forward, ruffling her wet hair under his hand with a smile as she batted his hand away, letting out a breathy giggle.

“Shut the fuck up.”

He flopped back on the bed and flung his arms behind his head. 

“Now, you gonna tell me what he did or what?”

“I’ll give ya the readers digest version alright?”

Nero sat up on his elbows so he could look at Sara as she spoke to him. With a dramatic exhale she began her tale. 

“First of all, yes, we ran into a demon infestation at the dive joint and took it out no problem OBVIOUSLY…”

***

Vergil’s icy stare bore into Dante as they sat in uncomfortable silence. Dante would have much rather beaten the stone cold look off of Vergil’s face and get a big old bitch slap from Nero for it then deal with having to actually talk with his brother right now. 

“If you have something to say fuckin’ get to it already.”

“How could you leave her alone in that part of town, unarmed and with the fresh scent of spawns from hell radiating from every inch of the area…”

Before Dante could open his mouth to speak Vergil continued his thought. 

“What is the matter with you? Have you absolutely NO decency Dante? OR COMMON SENSE!” 

Vergil’s calm tone soon gained the energy of a rampant hailstorm, his anger towards his brother beginning to slip through the cracks of his stoic composure. Dante just stared at him with a scowl. 

“Look. This is how it always happens when her and I get like this Verg. It’s better if we go our separate ways…plus, I made sure she was taken care of which CLEARLY I don’t even have to tell you, so don’t try to butt in on things YOU DON’T UNDERSTAND CAPICHE?” 

Standing up quickly Dante walked past his brother and left Vergil staring into the wall. Inhaling harshly through his nose Vergil began to stand before Dante’s voice pierced the silence. 

“No one can handle that girl but me ol’ brother, we know each other like the back of our hands…and don’t act like you don’t know it.”

Vergil flared his nostrils letting out a strong exhale before closing his eyes and centering himself. Once he was composed he turned his head over his shoulder and shot Dante a sly smile. 

“Are you so sure about that?” 

***

“…Damn.”

Nero looked at Sara with sympathy as she finished telling him everything. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned forward a bit in her chair, returning to fiddling with her nails. 

“I can’t believe he still hasn’t apologized for that girl…that’s on a whole ‘nother level of fucked up.”

Sara got up and sat next to Nero on the bed. 

“Yeah…no one does fucked up like quite like Dante…”

Nero threw an arm around her shoulders and brought her into a hug as they sat together. She returned the gesture and patted his back as they pulled apart. 

“Thanks Nero…”

“Anytime ya sap.”

She cleared her throat with a smile as she stood up and stretched. 

“Hey, Nico still mad at me?”

She winked with a smile and Nero rolled his eyes. 

“Nahhh she’s fine, she’s not gonna stop giving ya shit though, hope you know that.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less.”

“Speaking of that…”

Nero got up and stood in front of her, giving her an inquisitive look with a raised brow. 

“What IS up with you and —“

Nero’s thought was interrupted by a crash that sounded like it could have been caused by a nuclear bomb. Both Sara and Nero snapped their heads to the door with a start before looking back at each other. Another huge crash and the sound of splintered wood followed soon after, bringing their attention back to the door.

“Nero?”

“Yep.”

“Are Vergil and Dante BOTH downstairs?”

“Yep.”

With wide eyes they slowly turned to look at each other one last time before collectively yelling: 

“SHIT!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nero is a full on peach and will always be written as such, just a side note. Thanks again everyone for reading! Hope it's keeping you entertained! Keep those comments and kudos coming I love em! :)


	12. Velveteen

It was like being in the most devastating stage of a hurricane. The lobby was in chaos as jagged wood and an assortment of furniture was flung around the room with only the intent to kill. A symphony of curses and growls accompanied the crashing material in an orchestra of destruction that filled the entire shop. Sara and Nero rushed down the steps just in time to narrowly miss being shish kebabed by a rouge pool cue, Sara hadn’t forgotten to arm herself this time as she quickly pulled one of her guns from the waistband of her shorts with a curled lip. Scanning the room in a frenzy of nerves their eyes finally caught sight of the twins causally switching between Devil and Sin Devil as they grappled and beat each other in the air.

“For fucks sake...”

Sara cocked her gun and shot two warning shots in the air in an attempt to get their attention but they simply went ignored, the only thing she was able to successfully do was add more damage as two holes now graced the ceiling. She threw her neck back and stared at the damage for a minute before lolling her head forward in defeat and slapping two more rounds in the chamber.

With a deafening CRASH Dante slammed Vergil’s face into the floor and slid him a good ten feet before unlatching his clawed hand from his brothers scaled neck and pushing himself higher into the air with the force of his giant wings. Ripping himself from the floor, Vergil spun around with incredible speed and propelled himself up into his brothers chest, taking him to the floor with a back breaking tackle. Dante let out a snarl of pain before kicking his brother off his chest and causing Vergil to stagger back. Without missing a beat he jumped up, extending his hand as his Devil Sword materialized. Vergil emitted a guttural growl deep in his throat as he slid Yamato effortlessly from its sheath, the brothers wasted no time as they prepared to charge the other when Sara yelled to Nero.

“WANNA WORK YOUR MAGIC BOY?!”

“YEAH, YEAH, KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON!”

With a blast of iridescent blue energy Nero transformed and intercepted Dante and Vergil at breakneck speed. His wings gripping each of them by the throat as he all but choked them out before throwing them away from each other with impressive strength. Sliding back harshly on the floor, the twins broke out of Sin Devil and back to their human forms with teeth bared and faces contorted in pain.

“Works every time!”

Nero returned to his human state with a smug grin and cracked his knuckles. 

Vergil slowly pushed himself up with a grunt to rest on an elbow as he rubbed at his bruising throat. After lying flat as a board for a while Dante pushed himself up quickly and let out a dramatic cough into his fist and swallowed with a grimace.

“Damn it kid...one of these days I swear those wings of yours are gonna kill me...”

Dante’s voice was gravely and laced with pain and despite his best efforts he was doing a poor job of hiding it. Slowly getting to his feet he began slapping off the dust and wood shavings that had accumulated on his jacket from all the devastation that Vergil and himself just caused. He looked an absolute mess, his face and hands littered with cuts and bruises and his already unruly hair seemingly wind blown to shit. He looked up to see Sara watching him from across the room. Breathing heavy and wincing he couldn’t ignore how she looked at him with disdain. Her sharp brows furrowed and her delicate jaw clenched tight as she shoved her gun back into her waistband. With chest heaving his tense expression soon relaxed into that of dejection. 

He’d been a grade A asshole and he knew it. Even though he didn’t want to admit it Vergil was right. What the hell had he been thinking? He allowed the jealously he felt towards his brother to warp his common sense and ended up making matters even worse between them than they were a year ago. This wasn’t what he envisioned when he planned on bringing her back, he told himself he wouldn’t fall into those habits again, told himself he’d be better...but he was failing in that promise to himself miserably.

Sara soon found her own sour expression beginning to shift as she noticed the pain radiating in Dante’s eyes. She swallowed down a sigh, instead letting out a shallow exhale as she tore away from his gaze. She couldn’t allow herself to be sucked back into those woeful eyes like every other time, she needed to be stronger, more absolute in making sure she wouldn’t let him get off so easy for the pain he caused her. Things needed to change.

Vergil soon stood with an ache as he adjusted and swatted the debris off from his own coat. Taking both of his hands he made sure his hair was slicked smoothly back to its usual state. He was riddled with just as many cuts and scrapes as Dante but until he felt a trickle of slick run down his chin he didn’t seem to notice. He brought his finger to his chin and wiped away at the sensation to realize it was warm blood that had taken up residence on his fair skin.

“It’s your lip...”

Her voice was nothing but a whisper as it brought his mind back to the room. His eyes trailed down to see her wipe gently at his lower lip with the cuff of her hoodie, pressing just long enough in an attempt to stop the bleeding and pulling away with great care as to not aggravate the split any further. The weak smile that graced her delicate features was heavy with sympathy and her eyes swam with concern. Her gaze quickly snapped to Nero as he opened his mouth to speak catching his words with a clenched jaw.

“Hey, I’m taking him up to clean out that lip umm...you got things down here?”

Nero looked on as Dante defeatedly laid down on the couch without a word, he let out a scoff before smiling at Sara.

“You know I got this, do what you gotta do.”

Nero shot her an informal salute and watched as Sara lightly grasped Vergil by his fingers and motioned him to follow her up the steps. Turning back to Dante, Nero met him with a judging glance as he looked him up and down. 

“You look like shit old man.”

Dante grabbed a half ripped apart magazine and promptly threw it over his battle ridden face.

“Shut up…”

***

The warm water that streamed strongly from the faucet soon began to create a cloud of steam that covered the mirror and flowed throughout the bathroom in slow, steady swirls. The room soon gained a sauna like heat and Vergil found his sore muscles finally releasing from their tensed pull along every inch of his frame. With a dull ache throughout his newly relaxing muscles he shed his coat and sat carefully on the edge of the tub. Having sufficiently gotten the wash cloth hot enough to her liking, Sara rang it out over the sink before making her way to the battered half demon that sat before her. His ocean-esque eyes were hazy as he watched her tilt his head gently back, her fingers caressing his chin ever so slightly, barely having to touch him as he worked with her seamlessly to position himself where she needed him. He mine as well have been putty in her petite, nimble hands. She placed the wash cloth on his split lip and Vergil’s eyes closed slowly at the lovely warm sensation. 

“Verg…”

His eyes snapped open after what felt like an eternity of swimming in a tepid dreamlike mist and he turned his head to be able to look her in the face. 

“Hold this in place for a just second, ok?” 

He nodded and soon replaced her hand with his own. She returned quickly with what he could only guess was antiseptic as she placed the bottle on the sink. 

“Alright…let me see.”

Her voice was quiet and soft as velvet, the beautiful cadence of it and the rising heat began to cause him to fall into a near trance. She removed the cloth from his lip and got up close to inspect how bad it really was. She scrunched her nose and sucked a bit of air through her teeth with a hiss at the sight of the wound. 

“It’s deep…we definitely need to keep it clean and gauze you up…”

Vergil hummed and nodded. He watched her as she drenched some gauze in a healthy dose of antiseptic and returned to his lip. She threw the blood stained cloth over her shoulder and took a breath before speaking sweetly to him. 

“This is gonna sting a bit…”

As the gauze was pressed firmly down his lip curled and a small hiss escaped him in discomfort towards the dull burn of the liquid for but a moment before relaxing again. She pulled the gauze away and discarded it in the sink for the time being with the wash cloth. Returning to his face she rubbed her thumb slowly under his bottom lip as she examined the new state of the wound, it had already slowly begun to close thanks to that good old demon blood that ran through Vergil’s pretty veins. 

He stared at her with half lidded eyes and drank in every inch of the essence she gave off before him. He was entranced by the way she looked at him, the way she touched him, the way she genuinely cared. His hands began to run over her thighs slowly and she smiled down at him through her own lidded eyes. Her hands moved to massage the nape of his neck and she lightly curled the ends of his hair between her digits. He felt as if he could slip into the sweetest sleep right then and there and he couldn’t help but close his eyes. Sara watched his eyes shut and let out the whisper of a chuckle. His hands were still roaming her legs in his half conscious state and with a tender movement she pulled his head flush to her chest, holding him there as she stroked her favorite set of silver locks, her head falling to meet the top of his. His hands ceased their ministrations as he listened to the sweet rhythm of her heartbeat, steady and strong, its gentle thumps against his temple were the final nail in the coffin. He felt as if he could give himself up completely in that moment…and so he did. She had him under a delicious spell that he never wished to have lifted, his hands and long fingers slowly found their way underneath her soft hoodie and as they began kneading her even softer skin he finally found the strength to speak.

“Come to bed with me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So listening to Alina Baraz gets your girl writing all the dreamy things lol. I def had to split this into 2 chapters so the continuation of that tasty little ending will be up next week ;) Let me know what you guys think! Thanks so much for all the love, legit not gonna stop thanking you guys so sorry not sorry


	13. Aromatic

There was nothing like her scent, taking over his senses like a rolling wave colliding with the shore and sending him into the most stimulating daze. It had always done that to him, ever since the day they met he found himself drawn to it. At the time he couldn’t explain the attraction because being thrust into cohabitation with his brother was bad enough but having to deal with another’s presence on top of it? Unadulterated torture.

He certainly didn’t plan on giving her the time of day in the beginning. After all, she HAD been indulging in a heated affair with his brother and she couldn’t be very keen on having the one who nearly wiped out the city as well as her lover living under the same roof. But that sweet aroma, it peaked his attention. His first glimpse of her was as soon as he walked through the doors of Devil May Cry behind his brother. He had been trying in vain to ignore Dante’s insufferable chatter, his eyes lifelessly taking in the surroundings of the lobby until coming to rest on a pair of high heeled soles perched upon a desk. Whoever the creature was had their face hidden behind a magazine and was seemingly unbothered by their presence. Vergil noticed Dante fix his hair a bit and even check his breath as they got closer and rolled his eyes in disgust. Must be one of his brothers many sexual conquests. Her voice soon broke the silence, cutting through the air like a knife, pointed and with a hint of disinterest.

“So you decided to finally show up.”

Dante looked back at Vergil with a smirk and shrugged his shoulders. Vergil instantly raised a brow at this woman’s dispassionate reaction to Dante’s presence. The magazine that covered her visage was haphazardly thrown to the side and her eyes flicked to Dante for but a moment before landing on himself. She cocked her head and slowly stood.

“Heyyy there’s my girl! Whattt? No kiss to welcome big daddy back?”

Wearing a look of annoyance she walked around the desk and put her hand in the air, promptly stopping Dante from advancing towards her any further with his open arms.

“First of all, what did we say about you calling yourself that? And SECOND...we’ll deal with that later...”

Besides her irritated energy her voice came out in a low purr. Wiggling his brows with a wink Dante chuckled darkly and Vergil noticed she had turned her attention back to him. She was eying him up and down with a gaze that was as equal parts curious as it was defensive. As she stood sizing him up he took the opportunity to do the same with her. She was petite, no more than 5’3” as he stood a decent height above her even with the added help of her heels to give her a taller stature. The colors about her defining features were all a shade of dark brown which made the fairness of her skin even more prominent, it certainly wasn’t lost on him that she was nearly as fair as he was. She advanced towards him with a gait that could only be described as feline in nature, predatory and precise. She certainly exuded an air of confidence he’d give her that.

She was directly in front of him at this point and he was able to get an even better look at her now. Her sharp brows were furrowed as she looked him all over, those deep brown eyes had the slightest hint of bronze and then it hit him...her scent. It was as sweet as honey and laced with amber, cocking her head up to look him in the eye seemed to then release a warm cloud of musk. He raised his own brow in response to the onslaught on his senses because frankly...it was divine. Then their eyes finally met, cocked brows, curled lips and all.

“And who do we have here?”

Dante snaked his arms around her small waist and pulled her back flush to his chest, his chin rubbing against her temple ever so slightly before moving so he could speak in her ear.

“That would be my ol’ brother doll.”

Vergil sneered at the public display of affection. He wouldn’t put it past Dante to make a spectacle of himself one way or another and this was certainly no different. He watched with dull eyes as the young woman brought her hand up to Dante’s jaw, giving it a slow rub over his stubble while he hummed low in his throat. She pulled slowly away from his embrace and was closer to Vergil once again.

“Does this brother have a name?”

“Huh? Babe you kno —“

Dante began to answer but she quickly cut him off.

“Ohhh now Dante I have a feeling he’s perfectly capable of answering that himself...aren’t you?”

Her brooding orbs returned to his own, a twinkle of antagonism and that ever present curiosity boring into his own frigid unfeeling look. She clearly knew who he was, Dante had all but let that slip, but it appeared as if she wished to play a bit of a game with him. He emitted a heavy scoff, his own voice laced with a touch of aggravation.

“I believe you already know that answer.”

For the first time since they’d been there he saw her smile, albeit a snide one. She soon began to circle him slowly, looking over every inch of him. That divine aroma was encapsulating him now, why did he enjoy it so much? It was beginning to puzzle him. Clenching his jaw he watched her with eagle eyes, making sure never to lose her movements.

“Well he dresses better than you Dante that’s for sure, the art of tailoring isn’t lost on this one...I’d take notes...”

Vergil found his brows relaxing a bit, was that meant as a compliment to him? Or simply an opportunity to take a jab at his brother? She soon walked back towards Dante, but not before peering over her shoulder to look back at Vergil with the same snide smile. Dante wrapped a loose arm around her neck, meeting Vergil’s now curious gaze he motioned towards her with a flick of his brow.

“Can ya tell how happy she is to have me back?”

“Hardly...”

Dante laughed and pressed a kiss to the top of her head before she again pulled from his grasp. Her lips parted to reveal a pearlescent smile as she smirked at Vergil. She looked almost...amused.

“You’re a cold one.”

He didn’t answer her, rather cocking his head with the same tight defensive features he always possessed. She huffed out a chuckle at him and looked him from head to toe one more time before turning to leave the room.

“Likewise.”

She simply acknowledged his response with a whisper of a chuckle and the sound of her heels soon faded away as he watched her hips sway out of the room.

***

This memory played vividly in his mind as he explored between her gorgeous thighs. The sweet honey and amber that emitted from her skin bringing him back to the moment that started everything between them. The feeling of her fingers pulling his hair soon brought him out of it and the sensation caused him to smile wickedly against her heat. Her chest heaving as his tongue worked the breath out her and ripped the most delicious lewd moans from her glistening lips. He couldn’t help but leave bruised marks of desire on her thighs, his fingers gripping to her desperately as he flicked and lapped slowly at her core, leaving hints of kisses between the expert ministrations of his tongue. He was absolutely lost in making love to her slick sex with his mouth, drowning in her essence. He didn’t care about his own pleasure it was all about her, in this moment the need to worship that precious body and soul was all that mattered.

“Vergil...I..”

Her voice was nothing but a wispy whine of want and he gripped her beautiful flesh just a bit harder in response. Her hips soon jolted up, burying his face even deeper within her, the breathy sounds of her stifled moans filling his ears with a buzz. The sweet juices of her release dripped from his lips and pooled about his chin as he crawled to meet her flushed face. Scooping her neck under his arm he pulled her face against his own, littering her temple and cheek with kisses that made her go even more breathless than she already was, it wasn’t just Vergil that was caught under this beautiful spell. Swallowing back what she could only think of as tears she brought her lips to his own, a low moan made its way out of Vergil’s throat causing her to hum into his mouth in return. As their passion filled kisses continued she felt the delectable feeling of Vergil slowly slipping inside her. His mouth swallowed her moan as he set a slow pace for the both of them, lips parting their glassy eyes met and Sara’s hands ran over her panting lovers gorgeous jaw and neck. His fair skin unable to hide the telling flush of his own release bubbling to the surface, she smiled with adoration and nuzzled up into his neck, kissing and nipping delicately along his collarbone. Vergil’s panting soon became ragged and his steady pace began to falter into harsher, rapid strokes.

“Sara...do...don’t...”

He was unable to keep his voice from breaking, the feeling of her was too much and as he found her gorgeous face looking into his own, contorted in pleasure, he found the strength to get out his throttled words.

“Don’t move...”

Never breaking her eye contact with him she nodded quickly in agreement. Vergil’s frost ridden oceanic orbs were blown out to a near black, his pupils dilated in pure pleasure, his jaw soon slacked and that’s when she felt it. With the deepest thrust yet, Vergil was seated to the hilt within her, the throbbing sensation of him cumming deep within her walls pouring over her senses. His strong arms shook a bit and his long glorious fingers gripped the sheets for support as her own nails dug into the taunt muscles of his shoulders. His release was so warm, its heat seeming to ignite an explosion of feeling within her that she never thought she could experience again. After he was sure that she had milked him to the fullest, he removed himself from her carefully, a thin string of his release following the swollen head of his cock from her sex.

Heavy breaths were all that filled the room. Their eyes locked on one another with looks of pure adoration, this was the softest either of them had looked in quite a long time. Their features lax and flushed skin soon reverting back to their usual pale coolness. Vergil laid softly next to her and lightly grasping her wrist pulled her onto his chest. Sara smiled against his skin as his fingers stroked her hair, his breathing shallowed and before long the both of them had fallen into the sweetest and easiest sleep they’d ever experienced.

***

Nero had left a while ago, leaving Dante alone on the couch, magazine still covering his exhausted face. The room was dead silent but his thoughts screamed within his head, not allowing him to relax in the least, but at least they distracted him from his aching muscles and cuts. 

“When are you going to realize that the words I speak are always certain.”

“And why do you always seem to show up when I’m trying to relax?” 

Trish ripped the magazine from Dante’s face, revealing his sorrowful and defeated expression. Her gaze on him lacking of any kind of sympathy, simply cold and straight to the point.

“Stop playing these games and get the closure you both clearly need Dante, until then, none of you will have peace.”

“Easier said than done Trish...”

“Perhaps, but necessary none the less. This cannot continue Dante, and the reason is becoming clearer and clearer as to why. We don’t need another situation like what occurred nearly two years ago do we?”

Dante flicked his eyes away from Trish and back to the ceiling. With a heavy breath he spoke, even though he knew she was already gone.

“Yeah...I know...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come this week as always guys! Thanks so much for all the kudos and comments and for reading! I always love to hear what you guys think and all the love lets me know i'm doing a good job! (I hope lol)


	14. Liquid Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Who's loving you?  
> I don't wanna know now  
> Who's loving you? Who's touching you?  
> I don't wanna know now  
> Who's texting you?  
> I don't, I don't, I don't, I don't  
> I don't wanna know now."
> 
> -IDWK: DVBBS & blackbear
> 
> Def the theme to this chapter, if you haven't heard this song listen to it ASAP, maybe even while you're reading this. It's a vibe y'all.

“So...look...what I wanted to say was, she didn’t mean anything, it— nahhh...nah that’s not good...uhhh...Jesus Christ how the hell am I gonna do this...”

Dante rested his elbows on the lip of the roof, his hands raking through his hair with an irritated fervor before coming to rest over his lips. Seriously, how in the hell was he going to pull this off? After all, emotional intuition wasn’t necessarily his strong suit and apologies were definitely tied neck and neck for first place of “things he sucked hard at” with that one. Seemingly deep in thought he was soon pulled out of his conflicted torment by the sound of tires squealing out of the garage. He watched as the Devil May Cry van rocked violently to one side, nearly taking out a fire hydrant and an already busted to shit yield sign (no doubt caused from a previous mobile office encounter). Nico was obviously behind the wheel as usual, no doubt about it but it wasn’t until he noticed two arms hanging out of two different windows that he realized anyone was even with her.

One clearly belonged to his nephew, the white tuft of hair that popped out of the window after the arm being a clear giveaway. The other was fair and lean, no doubt it belonged to Sara. So the gang was going out for the night huh? Squinting his eyes and scratching his greying stubble he began to formulate a bit of an idea. With a smirk he slapped the lip of the roof before strutting his way back downstairs into the shop.

***

Nico nearly kicked the door to the bar open like a gunslinger would do to a saloon in an old timey western film, bouncing in with an excited energy with Sara and Nero sauntering behind her in tow. The place was packed, wall to wall with people drinking themselves into a stupor and the dance floor constantly occupied with bumping and grinding between soon to be one night stands. It was the trio’s raunchy oasis. Amazingly Nico found an empty space at the bar and ushered them over quickly to slide in while they still could.

Having to elbow and hip check their way through some drunk assholes Sara and Nero finally settled in next to Nico with exhilarated smiles, both already bobbing their heads to the music that thumped through their chests and filled the bar. After multiple failures of getting the bar tenders attention, they finally had three shots in front of them. Clinking their glasses on the table the three downed the shots in unison and collectively grimaced a bit at the burn.

“Jesus Nico what did you order? Rubbing alcohol?”

Nero coughed a bit before sliding the glass away from him with a sneer.

“A chaser wouldn’t have hurt I’ll tell ya that much...”

Sara followed suit and discarded her glass with Nero’s. Nico simply smiled a toothy grin before sliding between the two of them and snaked an arm around each of their necks.

“Awwww yer just a couple ‘a little bitches ain’t ya?! Now we dancin ‘er what?!”

“As a group? What are we in middle school?”

Sara cocked a brow at Nico as she released herself from her friends tattooed grip.

“Well who the hell else are we gonna do it with?! Besidessss ya two make great wingmen for me out there.”

She winked at both of them as Sara and Nero looked at her then each other. The shrug they gave was all Nico needed to seal the deal. A few more shots were ordered and drank before she pulled them with an excited squeal through the mass by their hands to the lewd filled dance floor. It didn’t take long for the three to lose themselves in the music. The past week had been surprisingly pretty full with jobs coming into the agency and they definitely needed some time to unwind.

By the third song and the drinks finally hitting their systems, Sara and Nico has taken it upon themselves to mess with Nero by dancing up on him. It was one of their favorite things to do when they were out, he always got so flustered and especially had a bit of a hard time with it in more ways than one when he had some liquor in his system.

Nico had snuck behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist and swaying her hips to the music as she playfully tugged a bit at his shirt. Sara slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and begun to sway her hips in time with Nico, causing Nero’s body to have no choice but to follow suit in the smooth movement. Sara and Nero’s eyes caught and she gave him a flirty wink while pulling herself closer to his chest. His eyes popped open wide and he threw his hands in the air to make sure he didn’t accidentally touch her. This allowed Nico to run her hands a bit higher up his abs to his chest and pulled herself even tighter against his back. Nero couldn’t help but notice the way Sara batted her lashes at him and a small smile began to form on his lips, his eyes soon snapped down to his leg in surprise at the feeling of Sara running her own leg up it and her knee getting dangerously close to his crotch. She never broke her gaze on him and as his head snapped back up to look at her she was wearing a devilish smile and pulling his face closer to her own. His arms slowly began to drop and it currently took all of his will power not to let his fingers land on her hips. His wide eyes soon relaxed into half lidded bliss at the sensations Sara and Nico were causing him to feel all over his body and it wasn’t until his lips almost touched Sara’s that he snapped out of it and reared his head away from her, struggling to get out of the grips of both women.

“OH COME ON GUYS SHE’S GONNA FUCKING KILL ME IF SHE FINDS OUT GET THE HELL OFF!”

Sara and Nico couldn’t help but heartily laugh at him as Nero adjusted his shirt and turned his front out of view to move around the disturbance that had begun to make itself visible in his pants.

“YOU’RE BOTH A COUPLE OF ASSHOLES YA KNOW THAT?!”

He spun around with a reddened face and a scowl.

“Awwwww come onnnn now Nero we’re just having fun with our best boyyyy.”

Sara purred at him while Nico continued to laugh behind her hand.

“Yeahhhhh FUN sure.”

“How about I buy ya a drink babyyyy? Will that make it all better?”

Sara reached forward and lightly slapped his cheek with the same devious smile. With a sneer, Nero pulled farther away from her as she cocked a brow at him.

“You better make it a fucking strong one, and expensive too ya douchebag...”

Sara winked at him and blew him a kiss as she stalked her way back to the bar, but not before Nico ran around behind Nero and landed a loud SMACK on his ass.

“HEY! NICO! IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!”

Nero’s yells of protest soon melted away with the noise of the bar. To her great surprise the bar wasn’t nearly as packed anymore so there was some space to actually spread out a bit. She leaned over the bar top and waited patiently for her turn to be served. Before long there was the sound of a glass hitting the wood next to her followed by the rustle of a jacket. She wasn’t even paying that much attention, she was kind of lost in the music and impatient to get back to antagonizing Nero with Nico’s help.

“You got a thing for members of my family, huh?”

Her head snapped back to see none other than Dante leaning in next to her. He smelled of smooth whisky and wore a suave smile upon his lips.

“You’re lucky you can kick the living shit out of that little lady of his or she’d ‘a killed ya by now, I’d bet money on it.”

He took a healthy swig of his drink before setting it back down and licking the remnants of flavor off his lips. She looked from his eyes to his lips and back up again, saying nothing. But she didn’t have to as Dante continued his thought.

“BUT clearly the members of my family have a thing for you too, myself included.”

He turned his body to better face her, leaning an elbow on the bar and scooting in to close the gap between their bodies. With a huff she turned to face him as well.

“We mess with Nero all the time, it’s nothing new and nothing more than that.”

“Looked like a little more than that to me, especially with the near boner the kid popped out there...embarrassing a guy like that?...you’re vicious...”

His tone was playful and suggestive and without breaking their eye contact he took another sip of his nearly finished drink. Sara couldn’t help but smirk a bit in pride.

“I can’t help the effect I have on men, some of us are just blessed with that animal magnetism.”

Noticing the bar tender was finally available she waved him down.

“Well Miss Magnetism...can I buy you this drink?”

With a raised brow and a side eye she quickly spit out a response to him before speaking to the bar tender who was now in front of her.

“It’s for Nero...yeah vodka Red Bull, strong as you can make it please, thanks.”

“Hang on buddy, make that three.”

The bar tender nodded before slinking away. Sara rolled her eyes.

“Really Dante?”

“Yeah I got this round.”

“REALLY?”

Sara motioned towards his wallet with wide eyes and he hit her with what she recognized as a bit of a buzzed laugh, causing her to smile a bit.

“Shut up.”

He thrust the cash at the bar tender when he returned with their drinks. Sara took Nero’s and her own while Dante snatched his.

Dante raised his drink and with an unsure expression Sara reluctantly did the same.

“To you finally talking to me again.”

He took a sip and watched to make sure she did the same. After a brief pause she took her own sip from the straw and Dante’s shoulders relaxed a bit and a smile spread over his face.

“I didn’t take you for a vodka Red Bull man, change of heart in your liquor Dante?”

She shot him an antagonistic smile as her naturally seductive voice rang in his ears. He met her with the same, a flicker of fire seemingly igniting in his iris’s.

“Nahh, convenience factor mostly, but a change of heart in other things? Sure...” 

Sara looked at him curiously.

“Look...uhh...you know I’m not great at this but umm. I’m sorry about —“

“Dante, stop. Let’s not do this here.”

“Hang on, let me finish...I’m not trying to get into everything right now, I just...wanted to at least apologize for what happened between Vergil and me, I know the fighting shit gets old...it shouldn’t have happened. At all. Uhh...and I’m sorry you had to be in the middle of it, both times.”

Before she could process his sincerity he reached out and took her free hand in his own. Rubbing the back of it lightly with his calloused thumb.

“I really am sorry Sara, and if you’re willing to hear me out about the...other things...I’d really appreciate the chance...”

His words made her heart soften a bit, and the coy way he looked at her through his hair even more so. Noticing his drink was near empty she used her other hand to slide the drink she’d ordered for Nero his way. His sparkling blue eyes perked up a bit at the gesture.

“Lookin’ a little low cowboy.”

She smiled and spoke to him the sweetest she ever had since being back and it made his heart swell. He was sure the booze was helping her mood but he took the drink as a first sign of a peace offering none the less and took it with a smile. Sara promptly made sure to order another for Nero.

“I really should get back to them though Dante, if Nero wasn’t pissed at me before he sure as hell is now with how long I’m taking to get this for him...”

She pushed away from the bar, Noticing the song that was bumping through the sound system her head raised and with closed eyes and a smile she started swaying her hips a bit.

“Plus, this song is a vibe, I gotta get out there.”

Dante chuckled and advanced towards her, carefully he brought his hand to rest on the small of her back, pulling her towards him ever so slightly as not to spill the drinks in both of their hands.

“You know I got moves...want a dance partner?”

His voice was raspy with want and the aroma of liquor poured from his lips. She blinked a few times to center herself again, she knew this wasn’t a good idea.

“Dante...I...I can’t...”

“Just one dance, it won’t go further than that, ya got my word babe...whatta ya say?”

Before she could answer Nero’s voice crashed into the conversation.

“WOWWW 20 MINUTES LATER!”

He snatched the drink from her hand and Nico nearly caused him to drop it as she bumped past him.

“DANTE! HEY! When did you get here?!”

She was beyond giddy to see him and the added influence of all the shots she’d been downing was in full force and making it even more apparent. Nero didn’t seem to care about his presence, he was lost in the strong sweetness of his drink and vibing to the quick beat of the music.

Dante scrunched his nose a bit at Nico before answering.

“Been here a minute, was in the middle of asking this one to dance but seems she’s gone cold on me.”

Before Sara could utter a snarky retort Nico clapped her hands and let out an excited squeal.

“WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YA TWO WAITIN’ FOR?! GO ON AND GET DOWN!”

Her drunken strength instantly propelled Sara and Dante onto the dance floor with a sudden pull to their arms and they all but crashed into each other as they came to a stop. Dante looked down at her with a shrug and a smile, Sara gazing at him with knitted brows and a sigh.

“You did that on purpose god damn it...”

“Maybe I did, and just like I thought, it worked...might have to buy her another drink to thank her for the backup.” 

Dante winked before quickly wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her hips to meet his own. Sara pulled back a bit but he was quick to press her back to him. He began swaying her back and forth to the pulsing beat, making sure not to take it any further than just having the feeling of her body against his. He didn’t want to push it. After all, progress was progress. He knew why she was hesitant and didn’t want to indulge him but he wasn’t about to let on that he knew a damn thing. As far as he was concerned, he wasn’t aware she and Vergil had ever engaged in any kind of romantic activity. Ignorance is bliss after all.

He noticed a bit of her hair had fallen into her face, and with a careful touch he tucked it behind her ear, never losing his rhythm...or his smile. The feeling of the liquor coursing through her veins and the heat of Dante’s close form was making her head spin, not to mention his smell, earthy and with the perfect dash of spice. She soon found the need to stabilize herself from the combination of every intoxication by lying a hand on Dante’s chest. Her fingers absentmindedly running along the greying hairs that peppered it through his unbuttoned shirt. Her eyes soon became more lidded, and looking up through her lashes she noticed the change in Dante’s appearance as well. His lips were parted and glistening and his eyes were clouded over with lust. If she wasn’t mistaken she could swear she felt the feeling of his hand wrapping around the back of her neck and bringing her closer to his face and as her eyes widened she realized it definitely wasn't her imagination. She knew she had to make a move.

Snapping herself out of her buzzed haze she cocked a brow and her lips curled in a vicious smile (Won't go any further than that my ass..) and she poured her drink all over both of their shoes, never losing her gaze on Dante’s eyes as he instantly snapped his head down to examine the mess. Sara slithered out of his grip while he was distracted and waved her glass lazily in the air at him as he came back to meet her eye line. 

“Oops.”

After a moment he couldn’t help but smile wickedly back at her as he was a bit impressed. She more than called his bluff, seemed he wasn’t the only trickster in here tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was WAYY too fun for me to write, I could have gone on for so much longer but we'll be saving that for the next chapter ;) Let me know what you guys think through those kudos and comments! Thanks for all the love!


	15. Realization

“Alright party foul let’s try and make this as smooth as possible…”

“Yeah easier said than done…” 

Sara’s voice straining as she worked to keep Nico upright. 

Getting Nico and Nero into the van was proving to be a bit of a harder task than expected. Nico’s arm was slumped over Sara’s shoulder while Nero’s was around Dante’s. Not only were they both stumbling, threatening to take their two saviors down with them, but a barrage of hands and digits reaching out to try and slap and hit at the other was definitely an added hazard.

“I SWeaR NicO...you did it ON PUrpose!...”

“I AIn’t Do SHIT!...”

With gritted teeth and glassy eyes Nero weakly grasped towards Nico, his fingers grazing Sara’s arm in the process.

“Alllright kid, knock it the hell off.”

Dante ripped Nero further away from his drunken opponent and the younger man’s head hung over in a slump as he weakly slurred something that could barely be recognized as coherent speech.

“She’s a fucki...MMMmmmmHnnnggmm...”

“Yeahh she is huh?...Hear that Sara? pretty sure that was almost English.”

“Wowww miracles DO happen don’t they?”

After what seemed like hours of pushing and pulling limbs and bodies, Sara and Dante had gotten the two drunken partners settled onto the couch in the back of the van. Their previous rivalry slipping away as Nico quickly passed out with her head on his shoulder and Nero’s slumped lazily over the back of the couch, gurgled snores almost immediately erupting from his mouth.

“Oh wait, hang on...”

Sara searched Nico’s pockets and promptly found the keys, throwing them at Dante.

“You’re drivin’ Sparda.”

He caught the keys with perfect reflexes and began spinning them loosely around his finger before deciding to give her a bit of a hard time just for the hell of it.

“Oh really? What makes you think I’m in any shape to drive?”

Sara looked at him blank faced before answering dryly.

“You really think I forgot how much booze that demon blood can take? I’m not THAT drunk...but if I get behind that wheel we’re all going down, so let’s go DD!”

Dante couldn’t help but watch as she turned from him and hoisted herself up the vans high step and into its passenger seat. He shook his head slowly and let out a puff of frustrated air. That sure was one perfect ass, God everything about her was killing him and it didn’t help that she wasn’t giving him an inch to work with. He sucked his teeth and finally got up into the drivers seat with no more protest.

They drove in silence for a while, the soft snores of the backseat drunks the only sound to fill the air besides the low rumble of the vans engine. Dante took a moment to look at Sara out of the side of his eye, her head was leaned fully back against the seat and her eyes were closed, the alcohol finally lulling her into a quick sleep. He was the only conscious one in the vehicle now and as he continued to steal glances of the sweet form beside him, he couldn’t help his mind from beginning to wander. To his surprise it stumbled upon one of the most tame and simple memories of her, but oh was it a sweet one. Truly one of his favorites and he couldn’t help but smile to himself at the thought of it.

The first time they kissed was a night not unlike this one. Besides the demon killing part that is. They had just finished a job together, it was only the two of them and it had been a bit of an ass kicker. Dante and Sara had often worked side by side on their own in the past, for whatever reason they became a dream team when it came to bleeding rotting spawns of the underworld dry. Also the fact that their roaring energies and strong personalities were sometimes a bit much for anyone else to handle while in their presence, helped in their duo only work. So they had gotten rather close.

They had been downing some, not great, but pretty good, whiskey and he had made sure the jukebox was on rotation. Their usual routine of unwinding after they’d made their good old blood money. They had been talking, that talking turned to laughing, that laughing turned to him pulling her in for a dance and then...he remembered the feeling of her fingers. They were so gentle, a twinge of unsure energy crackled underneath them as they landed upon his chest. His own fingers carefully finding their way upon the sweet curve of her lower back. There had been an unspoken tension between them for a while now, and with the drinks and dancing it became the perfect storm for those feelings to finally emerge. In that moment it was clear neither could deny the urges that boiled beneath their skin any longer. Her hungry eyes were searching his own as her chest heaved a bit with deep breaths, her scent making his head swim. One of those gentle hands had slid to his neck and he couldn’t help but stare into her gorgeous heavy orbs with all the want in the world radiating from his own. Before either of them could think their lips met tenderly, her fingers gripping the ends of his hair just a bit as he ran a hand up the length of her body slowly, bringing it to rest under her jaw. Her skin smooth as silk and lips soft as velvet. They lost themselves in the sensation of the other...breathless as they pulled away slowly, and he could never forget the way she bit her lip and the way he laughed gently, both full of nervous energy.

How had that moment of gentle beauty turned into such a beast?

With a sigh he brought the van to a stop within the garage, he had completely lost track of time while buried in his thoughts and a sadness graced his tired features as he pulled the key from the ignition and the memory from his mind. After a moment he pulled himself together, breathing in deeply and looking around the van with a cocked brow. There was no way in hell he was bringing in all these drunk kids on his own. Time to call in the Calvary, if it would cooperate that is.

Hopping out of the van he made his way into the shop. Just as he expected, Vergil was in the same spot Dante had left him earlier. Sitting on the couch, buried in a book in his own little world, the only light in the room the lamp beside him. Dante shook his head as he advanced towards him.

“You been sitting here this whole time?”

Vergil didn’t acknowledge him, simply turning a yellowed page to continue on with his business.

“Hey.”

Dante landed a kick to the underside of Vergil’s shoe.

“Don’t do that Dante.”

“Get up.”

“And why would I do that?”

Dante rolled his head back and let out an aggravated grunt.

“I have three blasted kids in that van and I gotta get ‘em outta there.”

“How unfortunate for you.”

“Did ya hear me dumbass? I said THREE.”

Vergil slowly raised his eyes and met his younger brothers impatient expression. With a loud SNAP he closed his book and rose from his relaxed position. Before Dante could even utter a word he was already making his way to the garage. Dante was sure to be quick on his heels, bouncing back into a walk next to his brooding brother after his slight jog due to having to play catch up.

“That sure got your ass moving.”

No response.

As they got to the van Vergil immediately went to the passenger door, leaving Dante to have to deal with the side door as they opened them in unison. Dante jumped into the van, placing his hands on his hips trying to decide how he wanted to haul Nico and his nephew out of the door without banging at least one of their damn heads on something. During his contemplation his eyes landed on Vergil. His brothers eyes had gone soft and he couldn’t help but notice the way his constantly furrowed brow relaxed as he gently scooped one arm under Sara’s shoulders and the other behind her knees. Sensing Dante’s gaze on him Vergil looked up and away quickly from his brothers prying eyes.

Dante rolled his eyes while flipping Nico carefully over one shoulder, and Nero just a little harder over the other. He made his way out of the of the van with ease until he heard a THUMP. The indistinguishable sound of metal against skin. A low groan of diluted pain soon came from Nero as Dante looked back and noticed his head was flush to the side of the door.

“Ah shit...”

He readjusted his hold on Nero roughly, his nephews white locks now a mess from being slammed and slid against metal. He dropped out of the van, grimacing with a bit of annoyance, Vergil already had Sara positioned comfortably in his arms and stared at Dante’s lack of tact with an unamused cocked brow.

“What? He’s fine! See?”

Bouncing the young man on his shoulder, Dante caused a lazed hiccup to emit from his mouth and his snoring to start up soon after. Vergil turned to leave with indifference and Dante trailed not far behind.

They made their way into the dimly lit lobby and Dante set Nico and Nero down on the couch, purposefully putting Nico’s head on his nephews shoulder and her arm around his torso. He looked down proudly at his work and spoke through a chuckle.

“Mannn he’s gonna kill her when they wake up!”

Dante’s eyes rose to notice Vergil staring at Sara, his fingers rubbing her arm lightly as he held her in his embrace.

“She’s fine Verg. Just needs to sleep it off.”

Vergil looked at Dante with a side glance before answering him quietly.

“How did you come about them? Did one of them call you?”

“Nope, I was already there.”

“They...invited you?”

Dante pursed his lips and scratched at his neck.

“Not exactly.”

“So you stalked them there?”

“Whatttt? Come on, NO I didn’t stalk them, I just happened to notice where they were heading and I follow —“

“— You stalked them —“

“— No, I —“

“— You did.” 

“—Get the hell off it Verg I DIDN’T!”

“KEEP. YOUR. VOICE. DOWN.”

Vergil hissed at his brother with a harsh whisper. Dante curled his lip in retort and let out a huff as he spoke in his own rushed whisper.

“For Christ’s sake she’s a grown ass woman Vergil she’s FINE, she’s not waking up for shit TRUST ME.”

“Have a bit of decorum Dante.”

“Look if you’re that concerned about her then just hand her over and I’ll go put her to bed! Hell, she’d be fine sleepin’ down here with these two if it came to it!”

Dante flipped his hand towards the sleeping beauties on the couch and Vergil looked over to see a glob of drool dripping from Nero’s mouth and into Nico’s hair, scrunching his nose in disgust at the sight. 

“Absolutely not to ALL of the above.”

Dante folded his arms across his chest and stared at his twin. He’d truly never seen Vergil get so worked up over another person before, never as defensive towards someone other than himself...and then it dawned on him. Well, more like hit him like a tanker truck full of explosives and he couldn’t believe he didn’t realize it sooner. 

“...You love her.”

His voice was quiet, strained. The words feeling like shards of glass ripping through his vocal cords and he couldn’t help the hitch that occurred at the end of his words. Vergil stood a bit straighter now, inhaling sharply and tightening his grip ever so slightly on Sara as the dull light in the room cast a shadow over his features. Dante nodded his head ever so slightly before finding the will to speak again. 

“…For how long?”

Vergil stared into Dante’s eyes for about a moment. Then without a word he turned from his gutted twin and ascended the staircase ever so slowly as to not disturb Sara. Dante’s breathing quickened and he leaned over his desk and clenched his jaw. The sound of a door quietly closing snapped him out of the daunting realization and all he could do was stare at the dark balcony above the stairwell, his heart pounding in his chest and the garbled sounds of drunken sleep ringing in his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh we gettin' deeper kids! Don't really have much to say other than that lol. Much more to come! Thanks for the continued support!


	16. Moonlit

Vergil closed his bedroom door as carefully as he could behind him, his foot the only appendage available due to his arms being happily incapacitated. Sara soon stirred from the sudden motion in his grasp and a quiet hum escaped her throat as her head nuzzled more into his vested chest.

“There, there...”

He whispered to her gently as he continued to stroke her arm slowly, carrying her to his bed with all of the tenderness in the world. Once he had her settled he made quick work of removing her shoes before pulling the chilled sheets across her body. A smile creeping over his features as he watched her sleepily snuggle into the new found comfort. Lightly he sat on the edge of the bed beside her, drinking in the peacefulness of her resting features as the moonlight poured into the still open window of his bedroom. Basking her in a glow that seemed to make her porcelain skin illuminate the surrounding darkness. She was certainly the most beautiful creature he’d ever laid eyes on.

He had to restrain himself from reaching out to touch that lovely skin, after all it was best to just let her rest. He sat in the moonlit room quietly, adoringly taking in Sara’s wonderful presence and at the same time...unable to stop running the words of his brother over and over again in his mind.

“You love her.”

She was truly the only one who had given him a chance at Devil May Cry when he first arrived. After Dante insisted he reside there after their stint in the Underworld, he was completely prepared to spend however long he was there in solitude and was more than happy to do it.

Her first act of kindness occurred not long after his arrival. He had been reading alone on the roof, relishing in the stillness of the morning and how the slight chill to the air felt on his skin. He did this every day for the first few days he had been there, never spending time socializing with anyone in the shop itself. It was too foreign of a behavior and playing the game of fake niceties was beneath him. He made sure to spend all of his time alone. It wasn’t until he heard the rooftop door opening with vigor that his placid demeanor turned to that of gnawing discontentment. He fully expected his younger sibling to begin bothering him with worthless conversation and as per usual he refused to give him the time of day, never looking up from his literature.

It wasn’t until he caught the blurred form of the intruder in his peripheral vision that his eyes raised from the book...it certainly wasn’t Dante. She was holding two steaming cups of coffee in her hands, clearly from a to go place and was staring down at him with her head slightly cocked and a smile that fit the same description. He looked to the coffee and then her face, his resistant expression never leaving his features.

“I figured getting coffee made by strangers was safer than drinking whatever Dante made this morning.”

She held a cup out towards him, never losing her curled lip even though he was giving her nothing but biting indifference back. She shook the cup a bit at him before speaking in what he thought he recognized as a playful tone.

“It won’t bite and neither will I...”

With a slight huff he shut his book, setting it in his lap as he slowly took the cup from her hand. As on edge as he was, a warm drink to accompany his reading did sound rather lovely. Her smile seemed to shift into a more genuine one as he accepted the drink and she promptly took a sip of her own before speaking up again with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

“I hope it’s alright, after all I had to guess what you might like since being able to talk to you is kinda impossible.”

Scrunching his nose a bit at her, he cocked a brow and examined the cup before taking a careful sip. It seemed to be nothing but a simple dark roast with a dash of flavored creamer, a safe bet. He licked his lips quickly before placing his arm rigidly on the arm rest of the chair, coffee steaming in his hand and his eyes searching her face with curiosity.

“See? Not poison, just a bit of hazelnut.”

She winked at him before speaking again.

“...You know Mr. Talkative, you never DID tell me your name.”

He rolled his eyes slightly before looking back at the coffee in his gloved hand, it seemed her persistence over this simple matter was going to be never ending. He snapped his eyes back to her when he heard her lightly chuckle, pausing for a moment before begrudgingly speaking to her. After all, she did bring him a coffee completely of her own will, so he supposed he could give her just this one thing.

“Vergil...”

Her curled smile somehow turned even more prideful.

“Well Vergil...”

She advanced towards him, holding her delicate hand out in hope for a handshake.

“I’m Sara, you never caught my name either.”

Her voice was void of its usual snide nature and he could see the way her features had softened with her tone. If he wasn’t mistaken she was almost trying to be...friendly...with him. With the slightest bit of hesitation he reached forward, gripping her hand in his own as they engaged in a light shake. She seemed to smile a bit bigger and after releasing his hand she motioned to the book in his lap.

“Big reader huh?”

Sweet Christ...conversation.

“My preferred way to pass the time...”

She nodded before leaning back onto the lip of the balcony, still sipping her coffee and still never taking her eyes off him. He mirrored her actions, staying quiet as he was still trying to figure out what she was on about.

“Big Shakespeare guy?”

Raising a brow in a bit of surprise at her question, he answered hesitantly.

“...I’ve read all of his works...more than once.”

“Wowwww, I’ve finally met someone who’s got me beat in that department...I’m impressed.”

“You’ve read...Shakespeare?...”

His voice was laced with a bit of disbelief and came out in a bit of a scoff. She nodded her head while taking a small sip of coffee.

“Macbeth is my favorite, I’m all about those Shakespearean tragedies.”

Bringing the cup to his lips he raised his brows before his sip and replied with a quick retort.

“So therein lies the reason why you associate with my insufferable brother.”

Her brows raised high as her lips parted in an amused open mouth grin, one hand resting on her hip as she pushed herself off the lip of the roof, standing before him with one hip cocked out. If he wasn’t mistaken...she looked damn near impressed.

“OHHHH...now THAT was a good one!”

Her words came out in a chuckle and huffing out a bit of air he met her with a quick smirk. He couldn’t help but find it a bit curious that she was so receptive to insults towards her supposed partner. Come to think of it, he was also just as surprised that he wasn’t minding her presence as much as he thought he would, as antagonistic as she seemed to be it was as if that had dropped from her aura. She was being downright cordial and...kind.

Her watched her as she threw back her head and finished her last slug of coffee, her eyes met his own after she was finished and she spoke to him with a quiet tone and a gentle smile.

“Well...I’ll let you get back to your reading seeing as I showed up unannounced...enjoy the rest of that coffee for me though, will ya?”

Before he could reply she began walking to the rooftop door, empty cup in hand and long brown locks swaying in the morning breeze. He found himself unable to take his eyes off of her as he found himself rather intrigued. Why the sudden change in demeanor? Opening the door slowly she turned to him one last time, never losing that sweet look in her eye.

“If you ever want to re-read Macbeth again...come see me, I’ll lend you my copy.”

His lips parted a bit and before he could utter his thanks she was gone. Clearing his throat he looked down at the friendly gesture in his hand and as much as he may have wanted to, he couldn’t keep the small smile from returning to his lips.

The sweet memory played out vividly in his mind as he laid a lingering kiss on Sara’s forehead, his eyes slipping shut in bliss at the taste and feel of her moonlit skin. Adjusting the blankets around her one more time he gingerly removed himself from the bed, if he truly wanted to make sure she was taken care of he would need to make sure she’d have some water for the inevitable hangover in the morning. If there was anything Vergil would ever admit he learned from Dante, it was how to remedy a blasted hangover.

He made his way to the kitchen, not surprised in the least when he opened the fridge to find no water bottles in sight and even less surprised to find Dante standing in the doorway of the kitchen as he turned around. He looked at Dante’s sullen face for all but a moment before returning to his business.

He searched the cabinets for a clean glass before addressing his blanked faced brother with a cold tone and his back turned.

“Grocery shopping should be happening weekly Dante...the lack of food and water here is deplorable...”

“You gonna answer my question Vergil? Or keep playin’ dumb?”

His brothers voice was near monotone, quiet and seeping with a no nonsense energy. Vergil made sure the glass was filled nearly to the brim, slowly turning off the faucet before meeting his brother with a stare that could turn one to stone. He had no interest in discussing this with Dante, it was late after all and returning to Sara’s side mattered much more. Shaking his head Vergil began making his way towards the kitchen entrance, determined to push past his twin if need be.

Dante was quick to put a hand to his chest and all but choked out his words with a snarl.

“You’re not gettin’ past me that easy bro.”

“Dante, I don’t have time for this, remove your hand....or I will do it myself.”

“I don’t know Verg, I’d think about that if I were you...ya really wanna wake her up?”

Vergil’s frosted eyes met his brothers with a simmering rage. The last thing he wanted to do was disturb Sara and clearly Dante would make sure just that happened if he attempted to shove past. With a sigh and his eyes lidding in mental exhaustion, Vergil stepped back further into the kitchen and Dante’s hand lazily fell from his chest.

“Start talkin’ Verg.”

“I have nothing to discuss with you Dante.”

“Oh I think ya do.”

“This is ridic —“

“— Does she know.” 

Vergil pinched the bridge of his nose with a wince. After a moment of silence Dante scoffed.

“That’s a no.”

Pulling out a chair, Dante quickly took a seat and flipped his feet on the table. His eyes stayed glued on his uncomfortable twin as he crossed his hands in his lap, jaw clenched all the while. Exhaling slowly from his nose Vergil began to compose himself, fingers dropping from his bridge and eyes meeting Dante’s piercing stare. 

“Probably a good thing she doesn’t though…” 

Dante’s tone took a 180 and his arms soon flung behind his head, a sneer exposing his glistening teeth and Vergil’s brows knitted even closer as his brothers solemn demeanor changed to that of cocky self assurance. 

“Her and I had a pretty good time tonight, should be havin’ a little chat soon too and…DAMN…how embarrassing would it be if ya spilled your guts just for her to be coming back to me?…huh brother?” 

Dante flashed an even toothier grin and a wink as he noticed Vergil’s frozen exterior beginning to crack. Vergil’s physical reactions were all Dante needed as confirmation for his brothers true feelings towards Sara. It was unapologetically apparent and as much as he used his cocky personality to mask it…Dante couldn’t help the tearing feeling in his chest knowing his brother was in love with her. He wasn’t about to lose her again, and especially not to Vergil. He wasn’t blind, he knew what had happened between them a couple weeks ago, not to mention how close they’d always been, but he was determined. Dante wasn’t one to lose. With a cock of his head Vergil finally spoke through gritted teeth. 

“You speak as if you deserve her Dante.” 

Dante’s smile slowly faded as he spoke again.

“…And you do?”

With but a few strides Vergil was at the doorway of the kitchen, water in hand and voice as biting as a winter wind as he addressed his fiery twin for the final time. 

“You’ve never deserved her…and for the things you’ve done…you should be ashamed of yourself brother. If you’re so obsessed with a sexual conquest, go find that DESPICABLE woman again…and leave Sara be. I won’t tell you a second time.”

His words stung Dante’s ears like acid, and with the tails of his coat flapping dramatically with his quick exit, Vergil made his way back to the sweet intoxication that lied drenched with moonlight in his room. Truly the only one that meant anything to him. 

The one he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! It's been a few days since the last chapter but i'm back with the heat! Thanks again for continuing to read and follow the story! Hit me with those kudos and comments to let me know what you think as always! Everyone who supports this is seriously the best!


	17. A Morning After

Seeing that Sara hadn’t moved an inch since he’d left her made him more relieved than he could say. He hummed quietly while he set the water on the bedside table and ran his fingers through his perfectly slicked hair, it had become quite late and he was feeling not only the physical but mental fatigue of dealing with Dante. Wrapping his arms around Sara and feeling her warmth against his chest and his face in her hair would be everything he needed to lull him into a state of peace, so he began the task of undressing.

With all of his accoutrement removed and put away neatly he slid carefully in between the crisp sheets with nothing but a simple pair of boxer briefs, slowly wrapping one arm under Sara as he scooted closer to her. A contented hum escaped her as he pulled her back to his chest and brought his other arm to lie over her taunt abdomen. He slowly nuzzled his face through her hair, breathing in her perfect aroma and indulging in the feeling of her body against his own. Her presence made him so calm and serene, melting away any and all irritation that plagued his mind, it had always done so, she constantly had an affect on his being that no one else could ever hope to achieve and it made his heart skip a beat.

*

Sara’s lids felt like cinder blocks as she slowly opened them and breathed out a low groan of morning grogginess, holy shit was she exhausted, she must have gotten a little more fucked up last night than she thought. After lying still for a moment she took the time to stretch her limbs, satisfying cracks of bone filling the still morning silence before a large yawn escaped her throat. Before she could muster the strength to move she felt a light caress rubbing the entire length of her back, up and down, up and down. Slow and languid and filled with just as much sleep as she felt herself. A smile graced her features and within a moment she spun herself around to face the sweetness that laid beside her.

“I could get used to this every morning...”

Her voice was quiet and slow and if Vergil wasn’t already smiling before he certainly was now. Her eyes graced him all over, the look of a good nights sleep still weighing on his features. Sparkling blues lidded and his normally perfectly styled hair mussed and matted ever so slightly due to the inevitable tossing of slumber. His breathing was just as heavy and slow as her own and those perfectly plump lips were curled into the sweetest closed mouth smile. She was absolutely enamored with him.

“God you’re stunning...”

She reached her hand to rub along his cheek bone, his eyes closing in delight at her soft touch, his own hand clasping over hers and rubbing just as gently.

“I do believe you’re speaking of yourself dear...”

His voice was low and gravely, such a contrast from its usual oily slickness and Sara couldn’t help but grin before speaking through a chuckle of disbelief.

“Ohhh now you’re giving me wayyyy too much credit Verg, I don’t wear hangovers well...”

Vergil huffed through his smile and ran his fingers through her hair.

“There isn’t enough credit in the world I could give you...”

They lied face to face in silence for a moment, both enjoying the happy features of the other. Vergil soon brought a finger under Sara’s chin and searched her eyes with a dash of concern.

“How are you feeling this morning?”

“Like I got railed by a train full of vodka Red Bull’s, but ya know, I’ll survive.”

She winked sleepily at him, Vergil’s eyes never losing their concerned spark as he hurriedly reached over her to grab the water he had prepared the night before. He sat up, the sheets draping around his hips and exposing his torso in all of its fair, sculpted glory. Sara was finding it very hard to lose the smile that was plastered on her tired face as she looked over every inch of him adoringly.

“Here you are...drink this, it will help...” 

With a grunt Sara brought herself to her own sitting position as Vergil handed her the glass carefully.

“Be mindful, it’s very full...I am sorry for the lack of ice, I can bring some for you if you would like...”

Vergil began to get up a bit hastily before Sara set out a free hand to stop him across his chest and spoke through her laugh in a wispy tone.

“Shhhh it’s perfect Vergil...thank you...” 

He instantly relaxed back into the bed and met her with a small smile. She smiled back at him before throwing the water back with vigor and Vergil couldn’t help but let out a huff of a laugh as he dropped his head to look at his lap. He soon felt her snuggle into the crook of his arm, her head leaning on his chest and the warmth of her breath causing his skin to prickle sweetly. He laid a kiss to the top of her head before wrapping his arm around her hip, keeping her tightly to his side.

He couldn’t help but think about how blissful mornings were with her, such tranquility, such peace, such...

BANG. BANG. BANG.

Three unusually loud knocks on the door ripped Vergil from his utopia. His eyes narrowed and all of his muscles began to tense. Sara simply took another drink of water, unbothered by the interruption and nuzzled even closer to him, his hand grasped her hip slightly tighter while he spoke loudly through gritted teeth.

“WHAT!?”

A shallow voice laced with exhaustion answered from the other side. 

“Hey uhhh...old man...you awake?...”

For christ sake...Nero.

“DID MY VOICE NOT GIVE IT AWAY? WHAT. IS IT?”

“Yeah uhhh...yo, so listen...can I open the door?”

Vergil all but growled and rolled his eyes with irritation before answering. 

“NO. NOW WHAT DO YOU NEED.”

“Oh, alright, ok, sooo look...Nico and I are blasted to shit and uhhh...Dantes not here and we need food and uhhh...I was wonderi —“ 

“ABSOLUTELY NOT.”

A dull thump emitted from the other side of the door, no doubt from Nero’s forehead as the younger man answered in a pleading, muffled voice.

“Come onnnnn man…”

Vergil was about to spit out another refusal before Sara spoke with a teasing tone and nudged his ribs slightly. 

“Awwww come onnnn Verg, help the poor boy.”

Vergil exhaled loudly and looked down to see Sara’s usual smirk gazing back up at him. 

“Mmmm besides…”

She sat up fully and laid a kiss on his cheek. 

“I think we all could use some breakfast…” 

Another kiss landed upon his lips and he lingered in the plush embrace for but a moment before she pulled away, still smirking and motioning her head towards the door. 

“HELLO?…”

Nero’s voice rang in Vergil’s ears like the sound of nails on a chalkboard as he stared at Sara with a cocked brow before finally giving in with a sneer. How could he refuse her? 

“JUST GO DOWNSTAIRS AND BE PATIENT. I’LL BE DOWN MOMENTARILY.” 

“Sickkkkk…”

Nero’s voice sounded as elated as it could giving his current state and soon the sound of his footsteps disappeared as he lazily stumbled away from Vergil’s door. 

“Now that’s a good daddy.”

Sara grabbed his chin and shook it lightly before stealing another quick kiss from him and hopping out of the bed. With a roll of his eyes he followed suit and stood, not allowing her to see the amused smile that had spread across his face as he turned his back to her and shook his head. 

*

After a good ten minutes Sara and Vergil had made their way downstairs and were greeted by the sight of two very sorry looking forms spread out on the couch. Sara still wasn’t feeling a hundred precent herself, but the urge to mess with them was strong enough to make her muscle through it. She squeezed Vergil’s hand with a wink before making her way to the couch and laying herself abruptly across Nero’s back, smashing his face even more into the red leather than it already was. 

“ooohhhhh you bitch…”

Nero all but choked out his couch muffled words as Sara laid all of her weight on top of him, looking back at Vergil with a pleased look on her face and a thumbs up. He raised a brow and shook his head slightly before begrudgingly making his way over to the hungover crowd that laid before him. 

“What a sorry sight…” 

Vergil clasped his hands behind his back as he examined the state of his son and Nico with a look of disappointment. Sara folded her arms behind her head and closed her eyes with a wicked smile as she spoke. 

“You could take a side gig up as a mattress Nero, how much do I have to pay Kyrie to rent your back out for a few nights?” 

“You’re fucked in the head ya know that?…”

Nero finally mustered the strength to push her off as he sat up and rubbed his temples, Sara closed her eyes with a smile and laughed before she all but melted into the couch. Nico was just about dead to the world, still snoring away with a thin string of drool pooling onto the leather beneath her. Vergil groaned in disgust, taking care of Nero and Nico was not something he wanted to do in the least, but if it allowed him to continue to care for Sara in the process he would do it. He kicked Nero’s leg roughly, breaking the young man out of his self pity. 

“HEY!”

“I suggest you figure out what food you and this…woman…would like before I change my mind ENTIRELY.” 

Vergil gave Nico a disgusted once over before making his way to the kitchen with a quick, aggravated gait. Nero rolled his eyes and shook Nico’s shoulder roughly, she simply gurgled out another snore and turned her back to him, refusing to wake up. 

“Great…”

Nero rubbed his face roughly and Sara couldn’t help but laugh, eyes still closed and arms comfortably behind her head. Nero looked at her with the slightest hint of contempt as she made fun of his current predicament before allowing a snide remark to leave his parched lips. 

“You have fun with the old man last night?” 

Her smile soon faded and her eyes snapped open. 

“Yeahhh went to your door first but uhhh…realized ya weren’t there…figured there was a reason dear ol’ dad wouldn’t open the door.”

Sara turned her head to look at Nero blanked faced. He wore a shit eating grin and before she could utter a response Vergil entered the room with knitted brows and his patience desperately hanging on by a thread. 

“WELL?”

His words and attitude pointed at his hungover son. Nero raised a brow at his father before closing his eyes and relaxing into the couch, his hands folded in his lap and his voice coming out listlessly. It was time a little fun was had at Sara and Vergil’s expense. 

“Damn…ya talk to your girlfriend like that? Sara i’ll call the cops for domestic abuse, just say the word, don’t be afraid to speak up.” 

Vergil and Sara’s jaws instantly clenched. Their wide eyes meeting without a word and snapping back to Nero as he chuckled softly while Nico’s groggy voice finally made its debut. 

“Huh?..wh..who’s girlfriend…?” 

Vergil and Sara’s tense voices rang out in unison as their razor sharp tones attacked Nico’s unsuspecting ears. 

“SHUT UP!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Nero drunk and hungover may be one of my favorite things lmaoo but anyway this is another chapter that is definitely meant to be continued in the next chapter! So Chapter 18 should be posted tomorrow! Thanks for continuing to read guys and for hitting me with those kudos and comments as always! Makes ya girl feel some type of way every time!


	18. Domestic

Nero’s lazed chuckles echoed through the lobby as Nico grumbled with dismissal at Vergil and Sara’s snapping attitudes, returning to whatever dreamland she had been taking part in since the night previous.

“You two sure do a pretty shit job of keeping it under wraps...”

Nero repositioned himself on the couch, wincing at the effort of moving and at the pain that radiated through his temples from doing so. He flipped his feet to lay across Sara’s lap and looked at her teasingly with his spent gaze.

“It’s called discretion you goddamn idiot...”

Sara forcefully pushed his feet off of her and pinched the bridge of her nose with an exasperated exhale. Nero’s smirk soon faded as the unmistakable feeling of a stare washed over his skin. He slowly turned his head to see Vergil’s eyes boring into him with a glare that could freeze running lava. His hands clasped hard enough behind his back to leave indents from his own fingernails on the taunt skin and his jaw clenched tight. Nero’s eyes widened a bit before running a hand through his messy hair and with a strained voice he rose to his feet slowly.

“You guys need to lighten up, I mean it’s whatever...I guess...you guys are —“

“— Shut up Nero —“

Sara’s voice cut him off but he was quick to continue his thought.

“— LOOOOK all I’m saying is you guys are fuckin’ and —“

With a growl Vergil was on Nero in less than a second, the collar of his sons shirt gripped tightly in his fists as he yanked him harshly to face him.

“OW MAN, carefu —“

“THAT IS MORE THAN ENOUGH.”

Vergil’s voice was stern, loud and laced with the heaviness of a warning. The impending argument was cut short as the front doors of the shop soon came crashing open and Dante strode in, his arms full with bags and singing at the top of his lungs.

“WhoooOOOOOOAAAA! LIVIN’ ON A PRAYERRRR!”

Sara, Vergil and Nero’s heads all snapped towards Dante’s less than refined vocals with equal looks of shock as he greeted them all with a self pleasing grin before it quickly faded away into a frown of disappointment.

“Ahhh damn it you’re all up...I was hoping to wake everyone up with that, thanks for ruining the gig...”

Dante was quick to raise a brow as he began to fully take in the scene before him, particularly the one that was occurring between his brother and badly hungover nephew.

“Nero...want me to call CPS?”

“Wha? —“

Nero was still in a hungover daze and the events of the morning were beginning to catch up with his current lacking cognitive skills.

“Child Protective Services ya dumbass...”

Sara sneered as she rubbed a temple in irritation. Dante huffed out a laugh and dropped all the bags to the floor, resting his hands on his hips as he strutted over to the dysfunctional group.

“Alllllright...what I miss? Come on, spill it, I need details.”

Dante slapped his hands and quickly rubbed them together, looking between Sara, Vergil and Nero for an answer.

“What’s in the bags Dante?”

Sara was quick to change the subject as she flashed him an innocent smile, her hand dropping from her temple and her eyes sweet. Thankfully, it worked. Dante seemed to completely forget about wanting to know all the drama occurring and met her smile with one just as soft.

“Food, this one here wouldn’t stop bitching at me last night about how we didn’t have any so I figured I’d take care of it while all you lushes were passed out.”

Dante motioned to Vergil with his thumb, his eyes never leaving Sara as she raised her brows with a smile and leaned her head around to examine the bags further.

“Oh hell yeah!”

Nero found a way to wriggle out of Vergil’s death grip while he was distracted and hurriedly made his way to the bags, sifting through to see what was inside. Vergil watched his son with distaste and soon looked to Dante with the same energy before sighing exhaustedly as he coldly came to Nero’s side.

“Move.”

Nero bounced back a bit as Vergil picked up the bags with ease, taking them to the kitchen without a word. Dante looked at Sara and mouthed: “what’s up with him?” She simply shrugged and got up to join Vergil in the kitchen. A look of confusion spread over Dante’s face before looking down to notice Nico finally waking up with a yawn and a huge stretch. She looked around with as much confusion upon her makeup smeared face as Dante had on his own.

“...What uhh...what I miss?”

“Welcome to the club kid.”

*

The smell of bacon wafted through the kitchen, putting Nero and Nico into a blissful haze as they waited with heavy eyes and pounding heads for the food to be prepared. Thankfully a cup of coffee had already been placed in front of each of them which made the impatience of wanting something in their stomachs to subside, if only a bit. Sara had taken residence at the table as well, her own coffee steaming in her hand as she skimmed through a magazine with the other. Dante leaned against the counter next to where Vergil was sourly working to prepare the food over the stove. It was uncomfortably quiet except for the sounds of popping grease and the occasional flip of a magazine page, Dante tapped his fingers on the counter behind him and looked to Vergil with pursed lips before addressing him rather carefully.

“Want any —“

“No.”

“Oooook.”

It wasn’t long before Vergil had the food plated. He gently presented Sara with hers first and they met each other with a quick glance of soft eyes and smiles. Nico was next, after all, ladies first. Vergil could never neglect his proper upbringing even though his dislike for the artisan was endless.

“Thank GODDDD!”

Nico huffed out as she immediately started digging in. Vergil rolled his eyes and haphazardly all but threw Nero’s plate in front of him last. Nero sneered at him and looked quickly in Dante’s direction before returning to his food.

“Thank god for you Dante, if it was up to him we would have starved, good idea doin’ the shopping today.”

Dante winked at him and clicked his tongue against his teeth, Vergil immediately scoffed as he stacked the pans in the sink for cleaning.

“Don’t give him too much credit...there was only enough food bought for what you have before you. Nothing more. Shopping is STILL required.”

“Awwww Dante....really?”

Sara cocked her head at him with a disapproving look as he shrugged his shoulders and met her with wide eyes.

“Oh, come on babe! How the hell am I supposed to get a million bags home on the bike? AND on my own? Ya know —“

He snatched a piece of bacon from Nero’s plate.

“HEY!”

“— you bums can do it too, why’s it always gotta be me?”

Sara looked back to her magazine slowly and took an abnormally long sip of coffee, doing her best to avoid eye contact with Dante.

“Uhhhh huh, yeah, that’s what I thought. Alright kids. Field trip time. Get your asses ready we’re ALL goin’ shoppin’.”

A collective groan emitted from Nero and Nico, Vergil let out a satisfied huff with a curled lip at the expense of the two and Sara simply shook her head with dead eyes and kept reading.

“I don’t know what the hell you’re laughin’ at Verg, you’re comin’ too.”

Nero let out a laugh and Vergil shot him a death glare.

“Actually though Dante...don’t think I can make it, my head is killin’ me, probably have to lay down for the rest of the day...”

“OH pop an aspirin and buck the fuck up, he’s right...and I’M not living in a flop house with no food, THAT’S not happening, so we’re getting this over with.”

Dante looked at Sara with a thankful smile as she got up to leave, taking her coffee with her and yelling over her shoulder as she spun a finger in the air.

“RALLY IN 20.”

“Persuasive ain’t she?”

Dante nudged Vergil’s side lightly, and the dark coat clad man couldn’t help but sigh and conceal the smile that followed it.

*

The group always got stares when they were all out together. After all, three silver haired men with a pension for ostentatious outerwear and two deliciously dressed woman with bodies that just won’t quit tend to garner a lot of attention. Vergil’s intimidating glares usually got people averting their eyes and luckily meant they wouldn’t be bothered, thank god he actually agreed to coming out today because the groups of onlookers were thicker than usual.

“Not a manner to be found in the whole bunch...”

Vergil snarled as the group made their way down an aisle that luckily wasn’t as crowded.

“You keep staring daggers Verg and there won’t be anything to worry about.”

Sara purred at him lowly as she picked up her pace a bit to walk in front of him and catch up with Nico. His lips parted to show a few of his shining whites before disappearing as he noticed Nero waggling his brows at him with a grin. He quickly broke eye contact with him and like a horse with blinders, kept his eyes forward. Dante’s brows were knitted in contemplation as his eyes scanned between Vergil and Nero. Nero knew something. It had to be the reason he walked in on Vergil nearly ripping the kids head off not hours ago and with a hard sniff through his nose Dante was sure he knew what it was.

“ALRIGHT gang.”

Dante made sure to get everyone’s attention as he tightly brought his hand down on Nero’s shoulder.

“No one really wants to be here so let’s get this shit done fast. Verg, stick with the girls, I’ve got Nero, we’re gonna divide and conquer this shit, capiche?”

The three looked at each other and after a moment with a nod, Vergil followed the girls down the aisle.

Dante watched until he saw Vergil’s coat tails disappear completely out of sight into the next aisle, and with his hand still tight on his nephews shoulder, pushed him nearly flush against a tower of cereal boxes.

“Alright Nero, spill it, what do ya know?”

“What?”

“You’re not givin’ your old man shit for no reason, now come on...”

Nero looked at him reluctantly. Now was he having fun messing with Sara and his father? Sure, no doubt about it, but he also knew Sara and Dante’s history. He wasn’t about to reveal what she clearly wanted kept as a secret to the guy who had caused her so much heartache in the past, and if the conversation they had a couple of weeks ago was any indication, he knew the wounds there were still deep. He couldn’t do that to her.

“Just one of those days ya know? Felt like rufflin’ his feathers, normal stuff!”

Dante’s face was blank. Shit. He wasn’t buying it.

“Mmhmm yeah, sure, ok, how long have you known?”

“Known what? I do —“

“— Your old man and Sara, how long have you known? Come on kid don’t make this like pullin’ teeth.”

“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about Dante.”

“Ahhhh come onnnn Nero, look, I’ve known since the first couple of days she’d been back so don’t think you’re hidin’ some big secret.”

Nero blinked a few times before clearing his throat in uneasiness.

“I uhh...kinda had a feeling for a little bit...but pretty much figured it out this morning.” 

“Ok good, see? We’re gettin' somewhere.”

Nero rolled his eyes.

“Now...ya know any details? Like, juicy stuff?”

“The hell does that mean?”

“YOU KNOW WHAT IT MEANS.”

Dante stopped to flash a smile at the couple who had just quickly walked past them in the aisle, brows raised in surprise at his outburst. He kept smiling at them until they were fully gone, his hand still gripping Nero’s shoulder as he brought his voice back down to a quieter tone and snapped his head back to him. 

“Soooo?”

“God Dante...ok all I know is she was definitely in his room this morning so I can only assume what went down behind closed doors but...MAN COME ON, I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT THAT! I feel sick enough as it is…”

“Alright, alright fine so we’re on the same page…”

“Why are you acting like this is some kind of conspiracy Dante?”

“Huh? I’m not, just curious is all.”

“Right.” 

Just as Dante was about to quip back, Sara, Vergil and Nico had made their way back down the aisle with a particularly noisy cart full of groceries. Sara and Vergil stared at Dante and Nero with the same unimpressed gaze before Sara spoke up. 

“Divide and conquer huh?” 

“What?” 

Dante and Nero answered her in unison. 

“Where is your half of the groceries?” 

Vergil asked dryly. 

Dante simply stared at his irritated counterparts without a word, clearly they'd been talking longer than he thought. Nero made quick work of averting his eyes and grabbed a cereal box in an attempt to pretend to read it. 

“Hey Dante, look at that, NON-GMO!” 

“…Oh my god…” 

Sara’s words were dripping with unbridled distaste and she instantly took off with Nico in tow and Vergil following slowly behind, making sure to glare at his useless brother and son as he spat out a passing remark. 

“Make it fast. We will NOT wait.” 

Watching until the trio was out of sight Dante patted Nero on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow with a smirk. 

“Hey…so you and Sara talk right?” 

“Quit acting like you don’t know how close we are Dante…what? You gettin’ Alzheimer's already?”

Dante chuckled and scratched at his stubble as Nero quickly ran to grab an open cart. He definitely wanted the ins on Sara’s true feelings towards Vergil, but he knew he would never get them out of her himself. She was like a steel trap, especially with him, but Nero…she told that kid everything. They were thicker than thieves and he could use that to his advantage. 

As long as he could talk to her before her feelings became too strong for his frigid twin, he’d have a shot...and with a sigh and stretching his arms above his head he started towards his impatient, grimacing nephew. 

Sorry Nero…the middle man spot just called your name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing has taken on a life of its own and I'm so about it. Keep checking back for more chapters everyone! Thanks for all the continued love!


	19. Repressed

It was summer and the room was hot, a thick stickiness seeming to seep through the walls and fill the air with a haze that clouded the mind. The windows sealed shut to keep the lingering smell of sweat, breath laced with the vapors of alcohol and sex, in tight and secret. She lied next to him, chest heaving and hair a tangled mess. His back flush to the headboard, a satisfied grin spread across his defined features as he brought a hand to scratch along his abdomen. Both were completely exposed, the sheets having been stripped hastily from the bed in response to the heavy heat of the air that circled their bodies and labored their breathing.

He didn’t speak to her, there really was no reason to, the deed was done and his eyes began to feel quite heavy, the promise of sleep lulling him even deeper into his own post coital bliss. Her hand grasped weakly at his own but his digits remained limp and unaffected, lying across his own skin and with a sluggish drag, that hand disappeared upon the mattress. A sigh of relief leaving his glistening, flushed lips as his eyes remained closed, drawing himself into his own world as his senses dulled, there was no space for her in any world of his, real or suspended.

Then, the door opened.  
She gasped.  
His eyes snapped open.

She stood unbelievably resolute, wether it was from shock or his imagination making her still as a statue he couldn’t really tell. Her features were completely indistinguishable as the glow from the hallway backlit her form in a menacing contrast to the dark humid den before her, everything about her being seemingly blank. His senses ripped through his synapses just in time to see her chest and shoulders heave as her shadowed form reached forward, closing the door before her. Shutting him and his affair back within the humid black with a —

SLAM.

“HNNNGGGG....shittt...”

Grumbles of pain rose from Dante’s groggy throat as he slowly pushed himself up off of the floor. His sheets had become tangled around his legs and the fall to the floor was more than a rude awakening from his already horrible rest. He sat back on the bed, heart racing and breathing labored, his head dropping in his hands as he began to collect himself. It was that dream. That damn dream. No, that MEMORY. It left his subconscious battered and as he woke his body would always be bruised, a still sleep never accompanied its searing reminder of his mistake and he would always end up slammed to the floor, aching.

With a deep breath he brought his weary face from his hands and began to let his bleary eyes adjust to the sunlight that spilled in through his unkempt curtains. He stared off in a daze, frozen in place as he let the memory of one of his greatest failures slowly dissipate so he could finally feel the warmth of his blood flow through his veins again. He soon rose to dress slowly, throwing on his crimson leather last and wincing at the ominous click of his door closing behind him, sealing the pain within.

Trudging down the stairs slowly, Dante wasn’t surprised in the least to find the lobby quiet. For the past week even more jobs had been rolling in, much to everyone’s pleasant surprise, so that meant their asses were kept busy cleaning up after demon dirty work. Since he’d slept in later than usual Dante figured any jobs that got called in today were small enough for the others to handle on their own, hence the silence and why he wasn’t woken up. Fine with him, he could use a break.

He hit the bottom step with a yawn and caught Sara sitting at his desk out of the corner of his eye, the shop phone close at hand and her nose in a book. Turning her head she greeted him with a smile.

“Mornin’ sleepin’ beauty.”

Responding with a weak wave Dante made his way to his desk, Sara’s expression shifting as she noticed his worn out appearance.

“Not to alarm you, but ya look like death.”

“Awww babes, you’re too sweet to me...”

Sara huffed out a laugh as she returned to her book. Dante began to sift through some papers that were scattered across his desk, barely giving any of them an actual read before lazily dropping them with an exhale.

“So where’s everyone at?”

Sara’s voice trailed off listlessly as she responded to him, eyes still glued to the pages of her book.

“Nero and Nico took a day trip...back to see Kyrie...Verg is out doing follow up work on a job...”

Dante nodded slowly, his eyes glancing at the mess of paperwork again as he drummed his fingers on the desk top. Sara looked up at him from her read with a raised brow before closing the book slowly and cocking her head at him.

“You alright Dante?”

“Huh? Yeahhh...yeah. Just slept like shit is all...”

“Well, there’s coffee if you want it, just make sure you warm it up, it was made HOURSSS ago after all.”

Sara flashed Dante a joking smile before opening her book up again. He couldn’t help but stare at her for a moment, a sad smile crossed his lips as he looked at her face, beautifully knitted in concentration. His mind began to race as that awful night creeped back into his psyche. For whatever reason it was having a bigger affect on him than usual and it was exhausting. She didn’t seem to notice how he lingered next to her and with a shallow breath he spoke up.

“Hey, what are you up to today?”

“Uhhh...gotta stay by the phone...”

Her voice kept trailing away as she was clearly distracted.

“Ahhhh just take it off the hook.”

“We have two phones now Dante, if I take this one off the hook the cordless is gonna pick up the slack...”

“Then rip the damn batteries out...”

Sara closed her book quickly and flashed him a confused look.

“Dante...we have bills to pay...I’m not going to cut off our life line to quick cash. Why do you want me to do that anyway?”

“I uhhh...I don’t know! Maybe just for some peace and quiet?”

“...It’s literally silent in here.”

Dante let out a huff, he knew he wasn’t making any sense. The truth was he desperately wanted to open up to her, talk to her about everything that happened...and he should have done it a while ago, but damn his pride. As long as he was still in the dark about how Sara felt towards Vergil he couldn’t do it. It was starting to piss him off how stubborn he was being but he couldn’t control it. He needed to ask Nero if Sara had told him anything again. He’d been hounding the kid for information for a good week ever since their conversation at the store but so far his nephew wasn’t delivering.

Just like he’d told Vergil, it’d be a shame if he spilled his guts just for her to be running into the arms of his older twin.

“Dante? Hellloooooo? Wanna answer me or what?”

Dante shook his rampaging thoughts off and quickly grabbed his cell phone from his pocket, another one of Vergil’s “upgrades” for the agency.

“Yeah, sorry, no I’m just out of it is all, just ignore me...”

His voice trailed off as he began hurriedly typing away and Sara simply shrugged her shoulders and went back to her book.

“Ooookkk. Well...get some of that coffee in ya, it’ll help.”

“Uh huh, yeah, thanks...I uh, I will...”

Eyes glued to his phone he made his way to the kitchen, hopefully Nero would respond quickly. He wanted to take this time alone with Sara to his advantage. He wasn’t sure when Vergil would stride in so he had to make the window count...but only if his ducks were in a row first.

New Message  
To: Nero (dedwght)

TEXT  
Nero. Question. Answer ASAP.

After a few minutes of anxious foot tapping and neck scratching Nero replied.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Whats up? With Kyrie & Nico, busy.

TEXT  
Any luck on new info about Sara & ur old man?

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Dude. No. & this is gettin mad annoying just ask her urself.

TEXT  
Thanks for nothin deadweight ;)

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Fuck off.

“Sonofabitch...” 

Dante shoved his phone back in his pocket with a sneer. He watched the percolator reboiling on the stove with irritation, impatiently waiting for his coffee to warm up and his mind to follow suit. After a moment he felt his phone vibrate and he quickly snatched it back out, hopefully it was Nero and by some miracle he’d have something good.

New Message  
From: Vergil (dumbass)

Dante rolled his eyes with a growl and quickly swiped the message open, what the hell did he want?

Vergil (dumbass) TEXT  
Awake yet?

TEXT  
No.

Vergil (dumbass) TEXT  
Good. Do we have any wine left?

TEXT  
Idk I don’t drink that shit. Why?

Vergil (dumbass) TEXT  
Check the kitchen and get back to me promptly.

TEXT  
Thought you were out on a job?

Vergil (dumbass) TEXT  
It’s since been completed. I don’t take forever like you do. Wine??

With a grumble Dante hurriedly skimmed the kitchen, barely opening cabinets to check their contents before replying to Vergil’s insistence.

TEXT  
Don’t see any.

Vergil (dumbass) TEXT  
Was that so hard?

TEXT  
Wut do you need wine for?

Vergil (dumbass) TEXT  
There needs to be a reason?

TEXT  
For you? Yeah.

Dante wasn’t surprised when his twin didn’t respond and brought his attention back to getting his coffee poured. The steam hit his face with a wonderful warmth as he breathed in the rich scent, causing him to smile tiredly and finally begin to relax after the first sip.

He began to pull himself together. The comforting heat running down the back of his throat and coating his insides with a renewed vigor. Even if he couldn’t bring himself yet to be genuine with Sara, at least he could relish a bit in her solitary presence. So he made his way back to the lobby, Sara smiling at him sweetly as their eyes caught, her heeled shoes now resting comfortably on the desk. He dropped his weight back on the couch and without warning his breath hitched in his throat as his eyes flicked to her lackadaisical form. This used to be their routine...every morning. She’d take residence at his desk and he’d fall into the comfort of the red leather, it was like being back in time. Back in time to a place of mutual comfort...a place of want.

The familiar feeling of a vibration snatched him from his painful daydreams and he reluctantly retrieved the intruder from his pocket.

New Message  
From: Nero (dedwght)

His swipe was hasty.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
She’s got plans tonight. Thought you’d wanna know. Creep.

TEXT  
Thx kid.

With a click the screen went black, his dejected reflection tauntingly facing him in the murky mirror and anxiety riddling his being.

Therein lied the reason for wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't think i'd be able to get this one up today, so enjoy guys! Hope it's keeping your interest! Thanks so much for the continued comments, kudos and bookmarks, it's so awesome of you guys!


	20. Loveliness

Vergil’s appearance was never anything but pristine, making sure to keep himself groomed to near perfection was a constant for the elder son of Sparda, but ever since he noticed the shift in the way the eyes of that gorgeous little form fell upon him that sunny day he couldn’t help but overly preen in the mirror. Adjusting fabric, fixing any silver strand remotely out of place and scrutinizing every pore upon his fair skin…and tonight would be no different. 

With the newly purchased bottle of merlot settled upon the bedside table he continued with his incessant grooming and couldn’t seem to help recalling the scalding moments between them that shifted his entire being. 

Why in the world did she have to do that? Why did her eyes have to soften and glaze when that slight curl appeared upon his lips? Why did the sun have to make them sparkle and dance so? Why did she have to let that sweet breath out in a laugh that pooled with lust? And WHY couldn’t he control that damn smile of his? Didn’t she know she drove him mad? Drove him to indulge in fantasies that brought out a carnal stir that slammed his back to the wall with ragged breaths and roaming hands?

It had surprised him greatly when they begun to spend more time together ever since their encounter on the roof. In the beginning she’d go out of her way to talk to him, ask him how he was, showing genuine interest and at first he didn’t know how to handle it. He would throw out short responses at that time, always making sure their interactions were brief, walking away from her presence with his shoulders tense and his features hard. However she was persistent, and the more she tried to break that icy shell...the more he found it melting, slowly, bit by bit. How she achieved this he wasn’t exactly sure and he was even more unsure of how he was becoming so attracted to her energy. She soon became the only interaction in the shop that he actually was open to having. Soon becoming a part of his routine, her innocent little niceties starting off his day along side his morning coffee. They’d always meet in the kitchen and since she’d stride in later than himself, he would purposefully take longer than usual when preparing the percolator, hoping she never caught on that it was all a ploy just to wait for her. She would greet him with a friendly smile and he her with the softest of smirks. He indulged in her welcoming aura, allowing himself to open up slowly and accept her kindness, as alien as it was. With her he began to feel truly accepted and if for some reason her presence was absent in the morning, his day would feel off…and empty. He would pace around the shop, coffee in hand and eyes peeled, looking around corners and behind doors as nonchalantly as he could and if she was truly nowhere to be found, he’d retreat to the roof with a huff. 

It wasn’t until his hands gripped that perfect waist for the first time that he noticed how strong his feelings toward her had truly become. She had been digging through paperwork that had been situated in a box on the highest shelf behind Dante’s desk. Standing on a chair for added height and an aggravated grumble emitting from her throat as she did so, her irritation no doubt stemming from the disorganized mess she had to sift through. He came upon the scene just in time to see her hastily reach for a jumble of papers that had begun to fall to the floor and her balance to waver on the chair in the process. a swear ripping past her lips as she began to jostle backwards and within the blink of an eye he was right behind her, hands around her waist without a second thought and her upper back falling upon his chest. His breath caught in his throat upon his realization of the position they were in and even more so when she turned her head with heavy breaths to look him in the eye. Her bronzy orbs darting across his face as he eyes did the same to her. With a clear to his throat he gingerly helped her to the ground and now found it impossible to meet her gaze. His hands quickly pulling back from her frame as if she was a scalding flame. He’d never touched her before, their fingers hadn’t even so much as grazed and as often as he’d thought about it nothing compared to the real thing. He immediately felt hot, wound up and nervous. It should feel wrong, the sparks he felt in that moment, the feeling of her weight against his body, the way he wished his hands could linger. He should be able to shake off that moment like it was nothing…but he couldn’t, because it wasn’t nothing. It was everything he would imagine when he was alone, lying in bed with nothing but his own grip to satiate his desires and the purring of her wonderful tone in his mind. 

“You just saved my life…” 

Her breathy tone pulled him back to reality and with his voice hoarse and coated he answered. 

“I — are you quite alright?” 

“Yeah…uhh thanks to you, yeah…” 

Her words came out as a rather coy laugh and in that moment neither could properly look at the other in the eye. 

The day she truly broke him had started grey and cool, clouds filled the sky with a dim overcast which made the fact that she was wearing sunglasses to be a tinge odd. He scrunched his nose at her appearance, not in distaste by any means, but in genuine amusement, she was a funny one. Besides their shared personal moments they’d been going out on follow up work together more and more, which he truly enjoyed. Just like himself she valued efficiency so the tasks were always done fast and without hiccups, not to mention she was quite bright. Quick on her feet and silver tongued. She was a welcome change of pace and even though he was accustomed to doing work on his own there were times a pair was needed and as long as she was the other half, he could never complain. 

“Hey, Verg —”

He had been trailing just slightly behind her when he noticed her arm fly up in the air and without another word, he had placed the papers that had been tucked safely away inside his coat into her outstretched fingers.

“Always on it as per usual, thanks Verg.”

She spun her head to shoot him a smile, her eyes just barely visible over the top of her shades. He simply nodded in acknowledgment as her attention switched to the work documents before her. He watched as she flipped through the pages quickly, making sure that everything was in order and of course it all was, he’d filled them out after all. With a light inhale she snapped the pages closed, arm flying up in the same manner as before. He took the papers back quickly, placing them back inside his coat with care as she spun around and began walking backwards so she could face him.

“I can honestly say I’ve never seen T’s crossed and I’s dotted so diligently before, FINALLY someone else who can do the paperwork right! GOD you make my life easy!”

A wonderful curled smile became plastered on her shade covered face as his brow raised and his usual cool smirk appeared on his face at her compliment. 

“I suppose someone here has to take up that mantle.” 

She laughed and slowed her pace so they could walk beside each other. A peaceful silence occurring between them as their hands dangled dangerously close. The sun was now beginning to peek through the grey and before he could fully grasp the change of situation he felt her fingers grip the cuff of his jacket, pulling him hastily forward. He felt his stomach flip at her sudden contact and with a forced grunt he could do nothing but inquire quickly as he was dragged behind her. 

“What in the WORLD are you —“ 

“Come on come on! Before someone else takes it!” 

“Takes WHAT exactly?” 

With a stumbling halt she had led him to a solitary bench overlooking a quaint urban garden, flowers and herbs nestled comfortably around a bubbling fountain and not a soul present to revel in its peace. He looked at the sight before him with knitted brows before she unlatched herself from his coat and slid onto the bench. His gaze turned to her with a look of confusion as she patted the open space of bench next to her lightly. Rearing his neck back slightly and with a cock to his head he spoke. 

“…What?” 

“Sit down! we’re gonna chill for a minute!” 

Before he could answer she rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled him next to her by his coat yet again. He rigidly landed next to her with a huff and the light chuckle of her voice met his ears. Making absolutely sure to keep his arms tight to his body and hands folded in his lap he looked forward, being this close to her always set his body aflame and the threat of a single touch more would be enough to make him burst. 

The rolling water from the fountain was the only sound to fill the air. She was sitting forward, a beautiful bend to her back and her hands loosely gripped together as she took in the natural peace before them. All he could do was examine her from the quick sideways glances he stole, a lump forming in his throat at the tension he couldn’t help but shake. With a contented exhale she leaned flush against the bench, her arms coming to lay across the back of it in an utter state of relaxation. He found himself flinching slightly at the feeling of her finger tips grazing the top of his shoulder and she must have noticed because she immediately repositioned. 

“Awww come on…am I really that bad?” 

The gentle cadence of her voice pulled his eyes to her own. She had lifted the shades from her face, pushing them atop her head and pulling her hair back with them, fully exposing her lovely features. She wore a gentle smile and her brooding pools seemed to melt into a hopeful stare. Her softness caused his lips to part and his own eyes to relax. 

“Hmmmm?” 

She hummed and cocked her head, waiting patiently for him to muster a response. He took but a moment to swallow down the fidgety jolts he was desperately trying to shake and composed himself to answer. 

“…Not in the least…”

She didn’t respond. Her eyes seemed to be smiling as much as her lips were as she stared at his face. His eyes darted away from hers quickly before a tight smirk returned to his features and he brought his eyes back to her own, he somehow found the energy to return to his cool confidence and with a light huff of a chuckle he threw teasing words her way. 

“Is there…something I can assist you with?…” 

Almost immediately her words fell from her lips, laced with an innocence that made his being nearly melt into a heated puddle beneath his feet. 

“No, I just like you.” 

She…what? A shallow breath flew from his nostrils and as his head fell to look at his clasped hands he couldn’t fight the genuine smile that graced his features, it had been eons since a smile such as this appeared on his face. His eyed widened a bit in realization of his current predicament as he heard her laugh, his eyes snapping to her face and then away and forward as his smile slowly faded and his jaw clenched. God he couldn’t even look at her. The sun was making her eyes dance and shine like a new penny and her laugh was dripping with a sultry quiet tone. Embarrassment and electric shocks of desire flooded his senses and all he could do was lean forward and stare straight at that bubbling fountain, trying desperately to find his resolve in its calm spilling water. 

Her body soon leaned forward and mirrored his own and after a moment of silence she spoke quietly, a slight tease to her smooth tone returning. 

“I actually made you smile…” 

“I…no, you’re mistaken.”

“Nahh, I know what I saw, pretty sure I made you happy too.” 

He scoffed and with a cocked brow looked to her yet again. She was looking at him with a devilish grin out of the corner of her eye and with a proud look upon her face. 

“You did no such thing.”

“Oh I did, I could feel it in my viscera ya know?”

“A bold statement...”

“A TRUE statement.” 

Shaking his head with a cool laugh his posture returned forward yet again. It wasn’t until he felt her weight lift from the bench that he looked back to her. Her sunglasses had returned to her face and with a curled lip and a flash of canine white motioned her head back towards the sidewalk. 

“Let’s get going Wannabe Cool Blue, crowds comin’.” 

Before he could answer she sauntered down the street, leather flapping in the breeze and hair following the same motion. Slowly standing from that sweet space he began to follow a bit behind as usual, taking everything in him not to run eagerly to meet her pace as that blasted smile reared its head upon his lips. 

After checking his teeth for the umpteenth time he slipped the bottles slim neck between his fingers. Happily anxious energy snapping like electric currents through his veins as he made his way to collect his lovely plans for the evening.

Lovely, the same way she looked when she utterly broke him that time ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so compelled to sketch out Sara's character design so you all can see how I envision her and it's kind of killing me lol. Anyway, the fluff between these two is just never ending and it's so sweet to write every time. Thanks for following along guys! Hit me with those comments, kudos and bookmarks if you can, helps me to know if i'm doing a decent job and keeping everyones continued interest. Much love!


	21. Walking Poetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rising like the smoke  
> You linger on me  
> You got me so high  
> I can finally breathe  
> You're walking poetry  
> It's what you do to me  
> It's what you do to me."
> 
> -Show Me: Alina Baraz & Galimatias

The rapping of his knuckles upon her door was all too familiar of a motion. He had begun and ended many days and nights that very way more times than he could count; but the weight that landed upon the dark wood at this moment was heavier. It was filled with jolts, stomach flipping sensations that caused his breath to deepen and heart to race, it carried more meaning. With a final adjustment to the neck of his vest he stood waiting, his cool resolute exterior expertly masking the snapping electric currents that surged through his veins. The clicking of a lock hit his ears as the door opened and her gorgeous visage greeted him like the softest of renaissance paintings, with the entrance of the door her frame. That rare smile that made her senses melt overtook his face as Vergil’s statuesque form stood before her, tall and proud and somehow looking even more perfected than she thought possible. As intimate as they had become neither one fully knew the extent of the others true feelings, the constant thoughts, the what ifs, the nights spent hoping, waiting...aching. Oh how they both had ached. The urge to touch unable to occur between shaking fingers and glassy eyes but now that barrier had been beautifully broken. Splintered and snapped to smithereens and even if fate would try to have it that barrier would never stand again.

He wondered if she felt the same depth of emotion that plagued his ever even paced heart with palpitations, those specific breath stealing skips that had wrecked him to the core for the longest time. With any luck the merlot in his grip would shift into the magical elixir he so greatly required to find out, easing his reservations and allowing his words to coherently flow. Still; if Vergil was anything it was composed and with an eased breath his cool tone pierced her ears, not a hint of snapping neurons and skipping beats to be found.

“If my memory serves me correctly, merlot is satisfactory?”

Presenting the bottle between his long graceful fingers he met her sidewinding smirk with his own, allowing her to examine it with her flitting gaze.

“Well look who remembered, and the same brand? Look at you killer...AND —”

Sara winked at him quickly from under her lashes as she pulled the all too familiar worn red covered book from her person, presenting it to him in the same manner as his wine.

“ — If mine serves me, this will do for decent entertainment?”

Vergil’s eyes nearly lidded as he stared happily at the beautifully designed font that read “Macbeth” across the cover. His fingers had turned those pages many times as this book was the reason his knuckles came to lie on her door for the first time. Without missing a beat she seemed to read his mind as she spoke.

“Remember when you borrowed this for the first time?”

With a whisper of a laugh his cool tone warmed and his eye line returned to her own.

“Now...how could I ever forget that?”

He’d been unbelievably at odds with himself at that time, desperately wanting to get closer to her but not sure in the least how to go about it. Not only was she Dante’s current flame...but the feelings that racked his chest toward her regardless of that fact made the situation even more complicated. Damn it Sara...why? Why did you have to be so unapologetically the way that you were? Why did you have to show such kindness without barely knowing the truth of his nature? And why was he being so resistant to accepting it? Pacing his room back and forth; hand in his hair and bottom lip between his teeth he knew what he had to do was simple.

“Just knock on the INFERNAL door...”

He spat to himself in a growl as he came to a halt, pulling the lapels of his coat as taunt as his features and with an icy glare of determination he spun on his heels, making his way from his room to her own with steps heavy and firm. With a single crack to his neck and a clear of his throat his fist made contact with the wood, knocking a bit harsher than he may have intended but the deed was done none the less.

With a brash gust of air that sped through his perfectly pushed back locks and caused his eyes to nearly water the door flew open. One earbud was nestled in her ear as the other jostled loosely about her front, the faint beat of her chosen music flowing through it and hitting his own ears. He met her with a cocked brow and a tight lip as she instantly grinned at his presence and removed the listening device all together, beginning to twirl them listlessly in one hand.

“Welllll would you look who it is!”

“...Hello Sara.”

His voice came out as tight as his lips but she didn’t seem to notice, or maybe she just didn’t care as her tone was relaxed and damn near happy.

“Hey there Verg, somethin’ I can help ya with?”

It boggled his mind how she never once seemed uncomfortable around him; always collected and that sly energy never leaving her person; and this time was no different. She was leant against the doorframe now, one hip poked teasingly out as the cords still twirled slowly around her delicate fingers and a curled smile upon her face. He felt his eyes beginning to linger too long on the curve of her hip and with a snap of his eyes he met her face with his normal oily slick tone.

“I seem to recall you saying that you owned a copy of Macbeth, is it still in your possession?”

With a slight chuckle she spoke to him rather deviously, it was as if she was almost proud of herself.

“So you’re taking me up on my offer huh?”

“If the offer still stands...yes. I would like to borrow it from you if possible and —“

He cleared his throat ever so slightly.

“ — if it’s not an inconvenience.”

He was a bit surprised to see the way in which her eyes stayed fixated upon his neck for a moment, it was as if she’d been watching the undulation of his Adam’s apple from his throat clearing. After a moment her eyes flicked back to his and her devious curled lip turned the slightest bit sweeter.

“Of course it’s not an inconvenience, you honestly think I have anyone else to loan books to in this place? You know damn well your brother reads at a fifth grade level.”

She winked at him and his brows lessened a bit in their hardness. Her poking fun of Dante certainly got his attention and he could never pass up an opportunity to revel in quips at the expense of his younger twin.

“Fourth to be exact, some can’t be taught.”

“Ahhhh fourth! My mistake...how could I mess up on THAT?”

They simply smiled at each other for a moment before his eyes made their way quickly to the floor before flitting back to hers. With a light huff and the same smile painted upon her features she motioned her head back over her shoulder and into her room.

“I’ll go find that book for you.”

He watched her retreat into her space, searching through drawers and shelves for the piece of literature he desired. He kept his distance, moving forward all of two steps but never entering her room, it felt...too intimate...and the idea of being in such a private place for her; WITH her made his skin prickle and his breaths deepen. He couldn’t let her see that. So he simply took in the surroundings of her abode.

“You can come in ya know...”

Her tone was teasing and caused his wandering eyes to snap immediately to her. She was looking over her shoulder, waterfalls of brown silk falling just a bit into her face as she looked at him from under her thick, dark lashes.

“It might take me a minute to find it, so you can make yourself comfortable.”

His head dropped as he shook it slightly, hands clasping behind his back as he returned to standing at his full stature.

“I’m quite alright here, thank you.”

“You sure? That chair right there’s comfy.”

“No, I — I’m just fine...”

With a shrug she disappeared behind those curtains of brown, how soft they looked, he found himself beginning to wonder how that hair would feel running though his fingers...or even wrapped between them.

After several curses and strewn about items later; she returned to him, book in hand as she tucked her hair behind her ear with an exasperated exhale.

“Sorry about that wait, had it a bit more buried than I thought but none the less, here you go.”

She held the book out to him with a smile that he almost thought of as coy, her weight shifted from one foot to the other and that delightful curve returning to her poked out hip.

“Thank you very much.”

His voice was low and hoarse as his long slender fingers wrapped around the well loved covers and in turn, wrapped just barely around the tips of her own. He stopped for a moment, the sudden feeling of the warmth of her skin against his own causing his jaw to tighten. She didn’t even move when he touched her, not even the hint of a flinch. All she did was smile at him with a gaze quite tender. She released the pressure of her fingers so he could pull the book towards him and as he tapped a thumb across the cover and waited a beat, he simply nodded at her before turning to leave down the hall.

“Keep that for as long as ya need legs!”

She called out after him as he was halfway to his room and before he could turn around in response to whatever nickname she had just used; her door had shut. His head cocked in confusion and brows knitting along with it as the red wrapped tragedy hung in his hand.

“...Legs?”

Sara sipped her wine and leaned back in the comfort of the chair, the night air blowing peacefully around her as her eyes laid on Vergil the entire time he questioned her, his own glass in hand.

“Of all the things you could have called me you chose...legs?”

Vergil’s tone was teasing and inquisitive, a playful smirk resting on his features as he flicked a brow quickly at Sara, sipping his wine slowly as he awaited her response. Finishing her sip with a smile Sara’s index finger pointed from the top of his hip down to the base of his shoe and up again, accentuating the impressive length of Vergil’s leather clad limbs.

“You’ve got some legs on ya boy...it was hard not to notice, PLUS...I couldn’t help but mess with you a bit...”

Relaxing a bit in his chair Vergil kicked out his legs from their bent at the knee position so that they were fully stretched out, ankle over ankle, his eyes kept on her the entire time during his display.

“Oh now you’re just showing off.”

“Ahhhh I would never do such a thing.”

“Sureee you wouldn’t, just getting comfortable huh?”

“Precisely, my intentions are nothing but innocent.”

“Pity...”

Sara’s eyes immediately became beautifully lidded as she rose; lips parting ever so slightly as she walked with a feline grace in front of him, nearly empty glass of elixir in one hand and that crimson tinged tragedy in the other. With a gaze as vicious as she made him feel Vergil unlatched his ankles, splaying his legs just a bit wide so she could easily fit between them as she stood above him, a heat radiating deliciously from his person as he did so. Book rising in her hand and voice dripping in honey her feline energy purred out over him.

“Would you like to indulge in a little entertainment?”

“I rather would, yes...”

His voice was stitched with need as she strode fully into his open legs with an aura that could rival a siren, her eyes a near black and teeth glistening in the darkness as she lowered herself onto his lap. In perfect unison her arm wrapped achingly slow around his neck and his around her waist, fingers pressing gently into a wanting grip. Snapping the book open with her free hand to the last marked section she cleared her throat and began to recite the classic dialogue slowly and effortlessly, his grip kneading her waist all the while.

“O, never  
Shall sun that morrow see...  
Your face, my thane, is as a book where men  
May read strange matters. To beguile the time,  
Look like the time; bear welcome in your eye,  
Your hand, your tongue: look like the innocent flower,  
But be the serpent under’t. He that’s coming  
Must be provided for: and you shall put  
This night’d great business into my dispatch;  
Which shall to all our nights and days to come  
Give solely sovereign sway and masterdom...”

With eyes latched upon the long slender slope of her neck Vergil continued the read in a quiet tone, echoing out like the sound of a single drop of water splashing into the depths of a hollow well.

“We will speak further...”

“Only look up to clear;  
To alter favour ever is to fear:  
Leave all the rest to me.”

With warm breath and an exhale filled with lascivious want Vergil’s lips soon found her neck, unable to contain himself any longer. The way her voice licked his senses with her stunning reading of poetry and script drove him wild. He couldn’t help but kiss the fairness of her perfect skin slowly, just barely circling his tongue over it as he laid gentle open mouthed kisses up and down it’s length. She quietly let out a breathy moan through a smile as she attempted to continue her recitations.

“...This castle hath a p-pleasant seat; the air  
N-n-nimbly and sweetly recommend-s itself  
Unt-t-to our gentle senses...”

“Go on...”

He whispered against her skin as he continued his tender onslaught. She hummed low in her throat as she did just that.

“This guest of summer,  
The temple-haunting martlet, does approve,  
By his loved mansionry, that the heaven’s breath smells wooingly here; no jut-tt-y, frieze,  
Buttress, nor coign of vant-t-age, but this bird  
Hath made his p-pendent b-bed and procreant cradle; Where they most...breed...and haunt, I have observed,  
The air is...d-delicate...”

“My my...even with broken speech your reading is nothing short of impeccable...”

His smooth tone followed his lips to her jawline, placing even more sweet kisses along the fair bone underneath, smiling against her skin as she emitted an even sweeter sound of pleasure matching the sound of the book snapping shut and falling between their entanglement.

“Ohh I love your mouth...”

Without a second thought and a heated tone tinged with desperation he whispered the most loaded question of all.

“What else do you love about me...”

As was tradition Sara didn’t miss a beat, her breath hitched for but a moment in response to the tiny nip he landed upon her flushing skin but her answer came about quickly, as if she’d been wanting to let him know just what he asked for the longest time. 

“I love your touch, whether it’s gentle or rough...your eyes —“

A nipping kiss. A short gasp.

“— your beautiful mind...your wisdom...the way you genuinely understand me...”

Her voice began to trail and her eyes fluttered shut, unable to resist the arousing way Vergil nuzzled into her with even more kisses and the way his hands combed into her hair and ran along the contours of her abdomen. He had her unbelievably spellbound. His own breaths coming out shorter as a groan escaped his lips while he continued to ravage her skin, kissing and licking, teeth against flesh as if he wanted to dig in to her core and ravage her very soul itself. 

“Vergil I...”

“Say it...please, say it...”

“I — I love you...”

Nearly panting Vergil tore from her neck, his hands racing to cup her face as his eyes darted back and forth with her own, noses nearly touching and breath hot on opposing skin.

“Say it again.”

Her panting matched his own as her eyes remained glued to his, admiring the way his pupils had fully dilated to cover the biting frost that surrounded them.

“I love you.” 

His lips crashed against hers in a bruising kiss that soon turned light and serene as he felt her hands cupping his jaw in the same manner and her thumbs stroking his boiling skin to comfort. With closed eyes he pulled from her lips slowly, his forehead coming to rest upon hers as he continued to hold her head to his own. Their breathing was the only thing to fill the night air before Vergil spoke, finally finding the strength to reveal his hidden truth in the overwhelming wake of her own.

“Sara...I’ve loved you for longer than I care to admit...”

Sara pulled her head carefully from Vergil’s gentle grasp so she could look into his eyes. His orbs held the beauty of twilight, sparkling and glinting across from her dark midnight soaked iris’s, his stunning face contorted in relief as well as a wave of heavy emotion. If one had been on the outside looking in, they would be witness to two perfectly mirrored energies that had finally begun to culminate themselves into one, two halves into a whole. They were not unlike the most beautiful romance written in the blackest ink that stood out its most fervent when on delicate parchment and if one was to describe them in that moment…it would be that of walking poetry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a beautiful chapter to write <3 I hope you all enjoyed experiencing all those dreamy feels, thanks for reading!! Let me know what you guys think in the comments I love to hear from you and thanks so much for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! I love seeing all of that it's amazing thanks again guys! Keep checking back for more!


	22. No Guts, No Glory

“Well, that’s a hoard of Empusa if I’ve ever seen one...”

Three sets of eagle eyes peered out over the cover of the cracked and busted stone divider that barely hid their forms; no doubt the handy work of the infestation that had gathered before them. The place in question was a wreck and there wasn’t a sign of human activity in the least, it could be assumed that anyone who habituated there had been sucked dry. After a few moments of observing the twitching and hissing insects Sara spoke in a baffled whisper to her counterparts.

“Man this location seems familiar...wasn’t this a job that came across the desk last week?”

Sara’s whispered tones causes the twins to throw each other a worried look before their eyes snapped back to the growing scene of demonic insects. Their silence more than tipping her off as she dropped completely out of sight behind the divider and looked back and forth between them with knitted brows and a sneer.

“Ok. Who the hell went on this job?”

Dante resorted to scratching the back of his neck in lieu of an answer and Vergil simply kept his gaze forward, a barely audible clearing coming from his throat; neither one of them were able to look her in the eye as their constant confidence seemed to shrivel in her midst.

“Are you kidding — IT WAS YOU TWO?! OH GUYS what the hell?!”

Vergil winced ever so slightly as his eyes flicked to her less than pleased expression before returning to keep watch on the ever growing threat, his expression shifting back to its natural hardness. Dante preferred to take the route of sticking up for their work as he took a knee quickly in front of Sara and met her judging eye line.

“Look, we took every last one of those nasty little pains in the ass out when we were here last week, right Verg?”

“With expertise...”

Vergil’s voice trailed off as he was busy counting the growing numbers of the blood lusting brood.

“See? When does he ever back me up? I’m not lyin’ babe!”

With a roll of her eyes her head dropped as her fingertips made their way to her temples, rubbing slow circles over and over again through strained speech.

“I’m not SAYING you’re lying...god this is why we do follow ups...how long did you guys even stick around after the fact? Did you check the area?”

“Yeah! Of —“

“The WHOLE area? Like top to bottom? Like you ALWAYS should?”

“Sara, come on, yeah!”

After a beat she scrunched her nose and grumbled low in her throat.

“Alright fine, let me see the follow up paperwork.”

She held her hand out and after noticing how it was remaining empty, impatiently wiggled her fingers with wide eyes and lips in nothing but a stern line for one of the brothers to present her with what she required. Dante snapped his gaze to Vergil and hissed out an attention grabbing whisper.

“Verg. Hand it over.”

“Why would I have it Dante? You did the follow up after all.”

Vergil’s whisper hit Dante with bared teeth and a cocked brow as he stared idly at his younger brother. Sara soon followed his gaze and with features sharper than the jagged cuts of stone about them hissed out a response through gritted teeth.

“You DID do it...RIGHT Dante?”

After a moment Dante answered a bit hastily with pursed lips and a shrug.

“...I don’t understand why I’m on trial here...”

“OH GODDDD.”

Sara raked her hands through her hair as Vergil shook his head slowly in disappointment before returning to his perch, eyes narrowed and on alert. With elbow on knee Sara turned her head away from Dante for all but a moment before she smoothed her hair back with a deep inhale; composing herself as she threw her head back with her eyes closed while speaking.

“Okkkk...alright...how many did you guys run into the first time?”

Vergil spoke up quickly and quietly, his whisper racked in concentration.

“No more than twenty and even then, the numbers were easy to dispatch...but this amount —”

Sara and Dante rose back to their places beside Vergil, eye lines barely visible over the crumbling rubble.

“— Is much more.”

“How many we talkin’?”

Dante eyed his brother quickly before snapping his head back to the demonic display as Vergil answered coolly.

“By now it has to be sixty plus, quite the brood...”

“Huh, I’m surprised they haven’t smelled you out yet babe.”

With a chuckle Dante elbowed Sara in the ribs as she met him with a sneer before playfully backhanding his arm and allowing a quick smile to grace her features as he grinned at her from behind his hair. Somehow he always managed to lighten the mood even if he was the cloud that caused it to dim.

“Being bookended by two sets of demonic blood is undoubtedly the reason for that.”

Dante rolled his eyes at Vergil’s utterly dry response and went back to surveying the situation. After a short while of silence Sara’s rushed whisper broke through the thick air.

“Alright.”

With a pull to each of their sleeves she brought them down quickly behind the divider so they were completely out of sight; all on one knee in a near circle as she addressed them.

“That’s a hell of a lot of bugs out there, we’re gonna need a distraction.”

“Distraction? For what? I can slice through those things easy —“

“— Rushing in blind is a frivolous decision, one should always aim for tact Dante.”

“Verg, shut up will ya? They’re bugs! Hell, get me a flamethrower I’ll torch ‘em!”

“THE REASON I’m saying we need a distraction is so we can open one of us up to check the area and see if somehow a permanent portal has opened up while the others smash these things to bits HUH?”

Dante looked at her with blank eyes and a downturned lip, clearly not impressed with the proposition.

“THAT WAY DANTE, are ya listening?”

“YEAH yeah, just speak, come on!”

“Alright good, so THAT WAY the one who happens to find the would be portal can wreck the thing and stop the hoards from rolling through, while the other two whip the bastards and keep them off the back of whoever’s checking around.”

Vergil nodded his head in approval and cocked his head in Dante’s direction, lifting his jaw just slightly to look down his nose a bit at him.

“Dante? Agreed?”

Dante huffed and motioned towards the growing hoard with his thumb.

“It’s only gonna take one of us to deal with those things, if we’re gonna go with this plan it would make sense for two of us to look for the damn portal, we’d cover more ground and get it done faster that way.”

Sara let out a short impressed hum and nodded in agreement at Dante’s switch up of her base idea, to Vergil’s obvious distaste.

“Now I don —“

“— I like it, good thinkin’ Sparda.”

Dante moved his head a bit past Sara’s to smirk at Vergil, brows waggling and teeth aglow with chest puffing pride before returning to her gaze. Vergil of course remained blank faced as ever.

“Let’s get another look...”

Dante and Vergil followed Sara’s lead and looked back out over the mess of gnawing mandibles and flexing claws and wings.

“Ok...who’s dealin’ with the pests?”

After a moment of collective silence Dante’s gaze landed on Sara; feeling the heat of a stare upon her person her eyes flicked to Dante’s and immediately her face dropped into annoyance as she recognized that all too familiar gleam in his eye.

“Why am I not surprised...“

“Babe...you’ve got that pretty human blood flowin’ all through ya and as much as I’d like to just do it myself...they won’t be able to stop swarmin’ ya when they catch scent of it AND THEN —”

With a wink he flipped Ebony and Ivory from his waistband, holding them proudly on either side of his head.

“— You clean house.”

With the biggest roll of her eyes she could muster she dropped her head back in defeat; she knew he was right, Dante was more than versed when it came to combat and after years of fighting along side him she knew he was rarely wrong. Snatching her guns effortlessly from their holsters she flipped off the safeties before grumbling to herself.

“My damn plan and I’m on bug patrol...I swear to god if I have to take this jacket to the cleaners because of bug guts one more time I’m gonna riot...”

She looked quickly back and forth between Dante and Vergil before spitting out a venom laced retort.

“The client better not want their money back due to this fuck up boys...cause I can guarantee it’s going towards my dry cleaning bill.”

With the grace of a gazelle she vaulted over the barricade in less than a second and soon the ravenous sounds of blood thirsty Empusa filled the air; but were cut short by her guns firing devastating rounds at an impressive pace.

Vergil hurriedly raised to keep watch on Sara; hand tight on Yamato’s hilt all the while as his eyes darted back and forth to keep up with her constant hops and evades. A sudden yank to the back of his coat caught him off guard and he nearly fell backwards as Dante all but dragged him along behind him.

“GET OFF OF ME. NOW.”

Vergil ripped from Dante’s grip; stumbling ever so slightly as Dante lazily turned around to look him up and down with a raised brow. A few strands of his perfectly styled hair had fallen out of place and a wild look gleamed in his eye. Lips parting in an amused smile Dante shook his head as his hands rested lazily upon his hips.

“Verg, she’s fine, now come on we got a job to do.”

“You or I should be dealing with that hoard Dante...”

“Look, Sara’s more than capable of taking a hundred of those things out on her own, this is nothing to her. Besides, we’ve got the speed needed to find these portals faster so let’s get going.”

Taking one last lengthy look back at Sara’s predicament; Vergil begrudgingly made his way forward, following side by side with Dante and smoothing the blasted stray strands of his hair in the process. They soon picked up speed as they looked behind every corner and god forsaken nook in the area but their eyes nor senses ever came upon a single portal.

“Damn...well, that was a waste of time.”

Vergil scrunched his nose at his brothers dismissive words.

“It wasn’t a waste of time, it was good thinking and sound reason.”

The sound of discarded rounds and the screeching wails of the furious creatures ripped Vergil’s attention back to where Sara’s skills were making quick and accurate work of the situation, as not a single Empusa had trailed Dante or himself. Dante shook his head at his older brothers obvious worry before landing a hard smack to his back as he came to stand beside him.

“You worry too much.”

“I do no such thing.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Dante stretched his arms high above his head and let out a contented groan before glancing at Vergil out of his peripheral vision.

“You know the only reason she didn’t want to be the one on shoot ‘em duty was because she didn’t want to get her jacket dirty, right?”

Vergil didn’t respond; he simply stared forward, a lump lodged in his throat but brows beginning to soften at Dante’s statement. The echoes of gunshots were becoming fewer and farther between and the realization that she nearly had everything neutralized caused him to let out a shallow breath of relief. With his attitude seamlessly switching back to its usual dryness Vergil addressed his brother.

“Come along Dante.”

Trailing behind Vergil’s determined pace Dante fumbled to remove his cell from his pocket, swiping it open to read over the last messages between himself and Nero. Somehow over their constant conversations Nero finally got it out of him how he truly felt about Sara, so his nephews last texts put him a bit on edge.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
U gonna be at the shop any time today?? Gotta talk to u about somethin.

TEXT  
Yea I’ll text u when I’m back, important?

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
K. I’ll tell u later.

“Shit.”

Dante whispered under his breath and must not have been as quiet as he thought because Vergil’s head snapped around as he spoke sternly over his shoulder.

“What was that?”

“Huh?...ehh shut up I wasn’t even talkin’ to ya.”

In no time they were greeted by Sara shaking off remnants of Empusa splatter from her well loved pistols as she holstered them quickly and jogged a bit to meet them halfway. She bounced to a halt before them and clasped her hands about her hips; to Vergil’s immense relief she was unscathed and a light smile graced his features.

“Did you boys find any portals?”

Dante strode forward and spoke up before Vergil could even open his mouth in response.

“Not a one, besides those little shits the place was clean.”

“Damn...take ya long to look?”

She was damn near out of breath at this point, her words coming out in breathy shallow waves from her lengthy expenditure of energy.

“Hell no, you know we work fast.”

Dante looked ridiculously proud of himself as Sara’s face dropped along with her hands from her hips.

“What?”

“Ya couldn’t have came back to help me out then?”

“What’re ya talkin’ about?! You had that in the bag get off it.”

“You required assistance?”

Vergil stepped towards her with an apologetic look that graced his features along with a tinge of worry, blue eyes softening and searching her face quickly. Sara couldn’t help but meet him with a small smile as she motioned up and down her person at the mess that had accumulated across her jacket, his concern more endearing to her than he could ever possibly know.

“In the not having as many bug guts on me because you two would have helped take some of the heat off department? Yeah, I guess so.”

She winked at Vergil and he huffed out a bit through his nose, his worried features returning to his usual sideways smirk she knew so well.

“See? Told ya it was about the damn jacket.”

“Hey, DANTE, this thing was expensive and these fuckers take forever to get off...the bills gonna be huge...”

Sara continued to rub at the drying guts on the slick black leather as she made her way down the sidewalk and back in the direction of the shop, the twins in tow not far behind her.

*

Pushing through the front doors Sara immediately flipped out her cell and pulled up the cleaners number as she made her way in front of Dante’s desk. Grabbing a copy of the follow up forms she shoved them into Dante’s chest and walked away with the phone to her ear.

“HEY! Why do I —“

“Consider it makin’ up for your slackin’ last time, now shut up I’m — Hey, hi yeah I need to drop off a jacket for cleaning — yeahhh, yeah it’s me don’t sound so happy about it...”

Her voice was soon out of ear shot as she made her way into the garage to deal with the irritating particulars of her cleaning situation. Dante looked at the papers in his grip with disdain and quickly tried to pawn them off on his literate savvy brother.

“Vergillll, Vergggg, my own flesh and blood —“

“— I believe she asked you to do it Dante, so don’t dawdle.”

Vergil’s voice was as dry as the Mojave desert; passing by Dante with a light shove of his shoulder and ascending the staircase towards relaxation. With a scowl upon his face Dante groaned excessively loud and flopped back into his desk chair in a dramatic fashion.

“You’re a child.”

Vergil’s insult flew down from the top of the stairs just before he was completely out of view and Dante was left alone, as per usual. He threw the papers on his desk and retrieved his cell to quickly shoot a text to his waiting nephew.

NEW MESSAGE  
To: Nero (dedwght)

TEXT  
At the shop, come over whenever.

Nero sent back nothing but a thumbs up and Dante clicked his phone screen off and placed it on the desk. With pursed lips and fingers drumming against the worn wood he simply stared at the papers before him. The blank lines taunting him with their need to be filled and his attention span teetering on non existent, all he could do was wallow in self pity as his mind wandered to selfish matters.

“You can get here anytime Nero...save me from this bullshit...”

“Nero’s comin’ over?”

Sara entered the room with cell still in hand but a smile had returned to her gorgeous face instead of the scowl she had been wearing when she left previous. Dante’s eyes went wide as he cleared his throat and scrambled to grab a pen in an attempt to look busy, papers flying around a bit in the process.

She stood and stared at his display with a cocked brow as he hurriedly answered her.

“Yeah uh yeah he uh, should be over soon.”

She nodded slowly as she smiled at him with a curled lip.

“Okkkk, well, good. He can come with me to drop this thing off. I miss that kid, haven’t seen him in a minute.”

Removing her stained leather she threw it over her shoulder and stared at the blank forms in front of the red clad hunter.

“You gonna start those or —“

“— They’ll get done, ya got my word babe.”

Dante’s words came out fast but there wasn’t a harsh or dismissive tone to be found. As she had been busy removing her jacket and scanning over the work that needed to be completed in front of him; he couldn’t help but stare at every inch of her. Damn was she impressive in every way shape and form, her feral beauty after a fight always turned him on and drove him mad and this time was no different. He wasn’t even sure how he was holding himself together so well when he felt like breaking apart at the seams, just rushing towards her and slamming her on the desk right then and there. He wished he could just do it, just like old times, not needing a second thought or a worry that she might reject him. God he missed that, he missed her.

She nodded at him with a smile and made her way up the stairs only to be stopped by one last snark laced remark from Dante.

“Hey, when the kid gets here though I get him first, got some business to discuss, cool?”

“Yeah, cool.”

With a half hearted salute and her silver tongue clicking against her teeth she was up the staircase and out of sight just as Vergil was before. Dante watched the stairs for a while as he twirled the pen between his fingers before returning to the work before him, figuring it was time he actually kept his word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love you guys have been giving me on the last chapter has been AMAZING omg I can't thank you guys enough, hearing how much you like it and what you think is seriously the best I love reading your comments so much! As per usual keep it up with those kudos, bookmarks and telling me what you think in the comments! Enjoy reading this next chapter! :)


	23. Can't Leave It Behind

The pen sloppily scribbled black ink; filling the blank lines with near chicken scratch as he quickly recalled every minute detail surrounding their recent run in as exterminators of the like. He wasn’t purposefully trying to rush the work he was assigned but Dante’s handwriting was far from perfect and unfortunately its appearance against the crisp white was painting a picture of little care. None the less he continued to work diligently; the occasional curse slipping past his lips if a spelling error occurred and he had to scribble it out and rewrite. He almost didn’t even pick his head up to acknowledge Nero’s presence due to his dedication to getting the work Sara had tasked him with done and hopefully, to her great approval.

His nephew walked through the lobby towards him with his usual cocky gait and Dante all but flicked a quick look from under a furrowed brow at his entrance as he returned to his writing. Stopping directly in front of the desk Nero couldn’t help but huff out a lighthearted scoff in disbelief as his arms came to cross over his chest.

“This is new...since when are you out here doing the paperwork?”

Dante pointed the pen lazily at Nero as his eyes continued to scan over the pages and his voice listlessly followed the suit of his actions.

“Got stuck with it, so don’t think it’s gonna be a normal thing kid...”

Nero shrugged a bit at his distracted response; seeing Dante actually putting effort into something that wasn’t fighting, eating, drinking or trying to pull women was a funny sight. It was definitely out of character and with the amount of diligence Dante was putting into it, Nero started to wonder if he was really “stuck with it” at all. A slight smirk landed on his lips at the thought and he took to looking around the shop, waiting for his uncle to finish his work.

“You think I should rewrite this?”

Nero’s attention was snapped back to the desk and the image of his uncle holding the papers out to him and spinning the pen between his teeth. Dante looked pretty unsure of himself and his tone definitely matched the same energy. With knitted brows Nero snatched the papers and begun giving them the once over. Frankly they were a mess. Scratched out words and ink splotches littered the pages and if he was being honest, he could barely read what was written. His face contorted in a flash of a grimace but quickly disappeared as he looked back to Dante. He was chewing the pen almost nervously and a cocked brow graced his worried features as he leant forward in wait of Nero’s answer. Clearing his throat Nero gently handed the papers back to him.

“Umm...I mean, it’s a little hard to read...”

Dante sucked his teeth with a wince and snatched the papers from Nero’s loose grip, the pen still hanging from his lips causing his words to sound a bit muffled.

“So that’s a yes?”

“I, well, I would —“

“Goddamnit...alright.”

Dante slapped the papers down and retrieved brand new forms so he could get started all over again and Nero’s brows softened in a bit of sympathy at Dante’s obvious newfound effort. Seeing him like this; full of nervousness and the desire to actually put forth good work made Nero a bit hesitant to tell him what he was intending to and he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel sorry for him in that moment. He let Dante write for a bit longer before speaking up.

“Hey, Dante, wanna take a break so we can talk?”

He didn’t immediately respond but after a moment and a quiet exhale through his nose the pen came to rest on the wood and his eyes rose to meet Nero’s; the look in his nephews gaze causing his stomach to flip. It didn’t take but a second for him to compose himself before he pushed slowly out of his chair and addressed his nephew, making his way to the bar area.

“Yeah...got a feelin’ this is gonna call for a drink. You want one while I’m at it?”

Dante poured two glasses of whiskey before Nero could even respond; carefully handing his nephew the adequately full one as he made his way back to him and Nero couldn’t help but notice that Dante’s was nearly topped off to the brim.

“Little early don’t ya think?”

“Probably, but, I don’t really care.”

Dante’s words left his throat in a strained exhale as his weight hit the couch hard. Nero eyed his drink skeptically before slowly approaching where Dante had brought himself to rest, already a hefty sip taken from his glass and his anxious gaze never leaving his nephews cautious gait. Nero sat down directly next to him; elbows coming to rest on his knees as his head dropped to gaze at the viscous copper liquid he was slowly twirling in his glass. He normally didn't have any reservations when it came to talking to Dante but, this time was different, and he couldn't help the hitch that had dug its claws into the growing dryness of his throat. 

“Damn kid...do ya bleed demons out this slowly? Gotta say, its kinda sadistic...”

“Hey...I’m not tryin’ to man, I jus—“

“— I know kid, I know, but can ya just get it over with? Like rippin’ off a bandaid let’s go.”

Dante twirled his finger in the air as he raised his glass to his lips, downing another sip and never once setting eyes on Nero. After a beat Nero exhaled and spoke lowly, his tone dripping with hesitation.

“So Sara and I got to talkin’ the other day...and well, she kinda told me somethin’...”

Dante didn’t say a word, his eyes were latched to his liquid vice and his whole body felt as if it could ignite at any moment, completely tense and jaw tight all he could do was try to contain whatever was welling up inside. Nero didn’t have to look at him to know he was tense but he knew just breaking it to his uncle quickly was better than slowing ripping a laceration across his already vulnerable throat.

“Her and the old man...ok, look, remember when I text ya she had plans last week?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Yeah, well...god this is weird as fuck for me to say man I’m sorry...”

Nero shook his head and rubbed at the back of his neck, every voice in his head had been screaming at him to just spit it out and he knew it was time he listened and did just that.

“She said that well...that he...told her he loved her...and...”

Dante swallowed hard, his fingers now seemingly working on their own devices as they tapped against his knee incessantly. He didn’t even realized he’d begun to space out as Nero’s voice seemed to float from his senses. Please no. Don’t say it. Don’t let it be true. He had already called Vergil out on his feelings for Sara, he knew his elder brother loved her the moment he saw the way he carried her in his arms. Cradling her with the softest of touches and the glassiest of looks but please...don’t let that electric chaotic whirlwind of a woman slip away from him just as he had wrangled her back into his life by the eye of her storm.

“Dante...”

“...What?”

His head snapped to see Nero leaning a bit further towards him; studying his face with a look of genuine concern.

“Did you hear me?”

Dante blinked, his nostrils flaring as an inhale sharply hit the back of his throat.

“No I...I didn’t, sorry what were you sayin’?”

Nero dropped his head, looking into the drink he hadn’t even wanted to touch before bringing a pair of solemn eyes to Dante’s own ragged orbs.

“Dante...she told me she loves him too...”

There it was; the worst thing he could have ever heard brought to light, he could no longer live in the bliss of denial and ignorance. Nero’s words thrust into him with the might of when Vergil had rammed not only Yamato through his gut but The Rebellion into his chest once before, the same sensation raked his being and it was almost as if Vergil had done the current act of violence himself. His chest felt as if it had collapsed upon itself and his mind began racing a million miles a minute.

“Hey...you alright Dan —“

“— Well ain’t that somethin’.”

Nero’s eyes widened and all he could do was nod in agreement. The whole situation frankly struck him just as dumb as it clearly did Dante. Finding out one of his absolute best friends and allies and his deadbeat of a dad were in love? Absolutely nuts. As much as it confused him though; Sara had the balls and the respect for their friendship to tell him and he couldn’t fault her for it. Even though it was hard to understand how anyone could feel any real depth of emotion towards the bastard. With a sniff Nero lifted his glass and finally took a sip of his drink, the unforgiving burn of the liquid coating his throat, the sloshing of whiskey the only sound to fill the air.

Dante couldn’t help but think of what a complete dumbass he’d truly been. His worst fears were realized; not only was his brother in love with the only woman he felt he ever truly connected with but she was just as much in love with him. “You fucking idiot, you absolute FUCKING IDIOT...you waited too long.” The self depreciating words rang in his head and a permanent knot seemed lodged in his stomach. He could do nothing but stare forward, his eyes seeming to look right through the wall as the realization of his failure seemed to sting every inch of his body; leaving behind the tell tale welts of shame upon his skin. With a shallow tone Dante’s voice broke the somber silence.

“...We just got back from a job ya know...”

Nero simply listened.

“...The three of us...and you know what she did?”

Nero’s lips parted as all he could do was lend a sympathetic ear.

“...She listened to me, actually listened to me kid...and not only that, she agreed with me too.”

Dante knew his nephew didn’t know what to say; or maybe he was just letting him speak his peace, either way he continued.

“It was like back in the day...kickin’ ass with the babe who actually liked me, hell...I think she even loved me...and my dumbass couldn’t accept that...I shoulda changed for her kid, I really should’ve...”

Dante looked into his glass; it was just as empty as he felt. Hollow, transparent and tinged with the remainder of familiarity that burned when it went down but left the most wonderful warming buzz behind. In this moment he was the glass, left tinged with only the droplets of the burning delicacy that had graced his inners; for she was the whiskey and she had slipped away down the wanting throat of another and left him stained with only the memory of her sweetness along the bottom and walls of his soul.

Nero’s voice was quiet and cautious when he finally spoke; but not devoid of stern reason.

“You could tell her that you know Dante...if nothing else I...I know it’d really mean a lot to her to hear that and man, you not only owe it to her...but yourself too.”

Dante couldn’t help but weakly huff out a single chuckle; his lips curling for but a second before returning to a pained line.

“You really like her dontcha Nero?...”

“She’s one of my best friends in the whole world man, and believe it or not I think you’re alright too.”

Nero landed a light backhand to his uncles bicep, earning him the first look from Dante since the beginning of their exchange. He’d never seen Dante’s eyes so dull, so lacking of their usual luster and it saddened him. As infuriating as he could be Dante always had his back, he would have jumped in to save any one of their asses if need be and Nero couldn’t help but feel compelled to return the favor. He didn’t want to see Dante this way, it was wrong and felt damn near poisonous.

“Is uh...is she here?”

Nero flicked his head towards the stairs and Dante slowly nodded in response. 

“Upstairs...she wants to see ya too, she’s gotta go to the cleaners and wants ya to go with her.”

Nero swallowed hard as he nodded, his brows knitted and jaw clenching as he decided to down his drink in one fell swoop. He soon stood swiftly with empty glass in hand.

“Dante, I know this sucks...I’m sor —“

“— I know kid, just...forget about it. She’s waitin’ on ya, besides I got another drink callin’ my name and those papers need finishin’.”

Dante quickly pushed himself off the couch, fixed another drink and resumed his place at his desk, all in silence. The pen returned to his hand and the forms underneath, his writing slow and methodical this time as silver curtains concealed his features. Nero winced at the sight and he quietly set his empty glass on the bar top and made his way towards the stairs. He shot one last look at his uncle’s hunched over form before making his way up the steps, the sound of pen to paper the only noise to fill Nero’s ears as the gears in his head began to spin.

Once he was sure he was alone the pen soon dropped and Dante’s hands made their way to his face. He sat in silence, gritting his teeth as his hands covered the burn he began to feel stinging the back of his eyes, he quickly shook off the sensation and with a shaky exhale his hands fell back to the wood and the pen returned to the paper. The words he had begun to jot down were finally legible, clear and not a scribble to be detected; and he found himself hoping that he could make the jumbled words in his mind and the bleeding ache of his heart follow suit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooofff my bones, this chapter hurt my heart to write I can't even lie ya'll. I would love to hear your guys thoughts in the comments so don't be afraid to sound off! I hope this hit you guys as much in the feels as it did me. Keep it up with those kudos, bookmarks and comments if you can guys, I appreciate them so much! 
> 
> Just let the emotions hit ya lol, thanks so much everyone for continuing to read!


	24. Of Bits and Pieces

The walk to her room felt daunting; and passing his fathers on the way to it even more so. Nero desperately hoped she was alone, seeing Vergil after what he just had to divulge to Dante would just be too much right now and he didn’t want to deal it, not to mention he wasn’t too keen on finding him alone with Sara in her room doing god knows what. A near shiver came over him as he shook off the thought; even though he had figured out some time ago that something salacious was going on between the two, this new development was still going to take some getting used to.

Finally coming upon the door he just stared at it for a moment before letting out a long exhale, his cheeks puffed and his eyes wide before banging the side of his fist a few times against it. He walked in circles looking at the ceiling as he waited with bated breath for the scene that might await him when that door came to open; God he didn’t want to think about it, stop thinking about it, what’s your problem? WHY ARE YOU STILL THINKING ABOUT IT JESUS CHRIST?!

Just as he was about to muster the urge to knock again the door swung open. His eyes darted as quickly as they could manage around the room behind her, to his great relief Vergil was nowhere to be found. With an instant look of ease his shoulders came to relax and he managed to meet Sara with a smirk.

“What’s up loser!”

She flung a single arm around his neck in a hug and he followed suit with one wrapping just above her waist, they squeezed each other tight before she pulled away and threw what he could only assume to be the item of clothing she needed to take to the cleaners over her shoulder.

“Not much ya idiot, heard ya need me to go to the cleaners with ya? Can’t do it yourself huh?”

Nero flicked the jacket draped over her petite shoulder and she met his antagonistic behavior with a cocked brow and that usual curled lip of hers.

“Awwww well excuse me for liking your company, I’ll make sure to leave ya alone from now on.”

Sara pushed him back by his chest playfully as she swayed past him and began walking down the hall. With a smile Nero followed her quickly and they began to walk side by side down the stairs. His eyes immediately snapped to Dante’s desk; seeing that he was gone Nero couldn’t help but worry a bit to where he had gotten off to but at the same time was a bit relieved he didn’t have to run into his uncle while Sara was with him. He assumed Dante probably felt the same and that’s why he decided to make himself scarce. He couldn’t help but notice how Sara’s eyes flitted to Dante’s desk as well. It was a brief glance but he could have sworn he saw her sculpted brows knit for a moment before her head was forward again and her features returned to their unassuming state.

“Any idea where Dante went?”

“No clue, last I left him he was knee deep in paperwork.”

“Was he now? Damn, I’m kinda surprised.”

The weight of the front door against her hand caused Sara’s words to sound strained as Nero and herself came to exit the shop and he couldn’t help himself from scoffing at the effort it took her to open the door.

“I coulda gotten the door ya wimp, you really need two hands to open it easy?”

“Dude, shut the fuck up, I got a jacket to look after.”

She gave her precious leather a swift pat and Nero couldn’t help but laugh at her more than sass laced remark. After a moment he glanced at her out of the side of his eye and couldn’t help but tap back with another insult as he continued to address the question of Dante and his newfound dedication to the agencies paper pushing work.

“Whatever ya say muscles, but uh yeah, anyway he —“

Nero’s words were soon cut short by the feeling of dirtied leather coming to wrap quickly around his neck and the feeling of Sara’s weight pulling him into a near back bend right then and there on the sidewalk.

“YO! HOLY SHI —“

His words all but choked out of his throat as the feeling of Sara’s lips nearly pressing against his ear caught him even more off guard than he thought possible for the given situation. Her voice was spit through clenched teeth and a smile; its tone dripping in a playfully rough come on as her breath circled his ear.

“MUSCLES HUH? Wanna give ‘em a go devil boy?”

As quickly as she’d wrangled him towards her; she ripped the jacket from his neck with ease and with eyes as wide as saucers Nero fell flush back first to the sidewalk. His eyes soon snapped to her commanding form above him and instantly met her cocky smirk with a sneer.

“What’re ya lookin’ so proud for? Ya got lucky jackass, I wasn’t ready...”

A few short coughs emitted from Nero as Sara knelt on one knee above him and flashed those sparkling canines of hers in amusement as she took to poking his already scrunched nose.

“Stay ready and you ain’t gotta GET ready, MUSCLES.”

Puffing out a devious chuckle she rose to her feet and couldn’t help but smile at her best friends unfortunate position before her. With a roll of his eyes and a groan Nero swiftly pushed himself upright and back to his feet, brushing off the dirt that was undoubtedly now covering his clothing. With a squeeze to his arm Sara continued towards their destination with a smile that all but radiated smug pride as she called back to him.

“Anyway, what were you sayin’ Nero?”

“Fuck you...”

“Nerooooo, don’t be that way.”

“I swear to god I’m taggin’ you back one of these days an’ it’s gonna be ugly Sara...”

“Oooooo promise?”

She barely looked over her shoulder at him as she threw her head back in a laugh and he could do nothing but shake his head and seethe quietly.

“Why do I hang out with you?”

“Because you love me.”

Sara’s response was as quick as the turn she pulled on her heels so she could face the irritated silver haired youth. Nero cocked his head and a brow followed suit; but as done with her antics as he was he couldn’t help but meet her with a smile. With an exhale he continued to walk beside her as she looked up at him, playfully smirking all the while because she knew with every fiber of her being that she was right. It would take a hell of a lot more than play fighting to break up the iron clad bond they both shared and equally treasured.

“Yeah, whatever...don’t take it for granted.”

With a chuckle she looped her arm with his own which earned her an eye roll but the smallest smile from Nero. She twirled her jacket slowly in her other hand, watching the motions of its stained visage glistening like oil in the sun. Her distracted voice soon coming forth to break the peaceful silence that had fallen between them.

“So for real though, what were you sayin’ about Dante Nero?”

Nero’s relaxed smile soon faded at the sound of his uncles name, especially coming from Sara’s lips. All of a sudden he began to regret trying to continue the conversation about Dante when they first left the shop, he honestly wasn’t even sure what he wanted to say to her about him. Goddamnit Dante, why in the hell did you have to rope me into this? Nero couldn’t help but ask himself that question over and over but at the same time, why the hell was he still going along with it? It wasn’t as if Dante had begged him to try to convince Sara to speak with him, so what gives? The only thing that came to his mind was the way Dante looked in that moment. Broken, battered, his blue eyes seemingly becoming bruised, as if black and purple hues somehow filtered their gruesome way into the crisp light blue that resided there. He knew his uncle was far from a saint; especially when it came to the romantic past he shared with Sara but...the man was family and frankly Nero was sick of the obvious tension in the shop as well as Dante’s sullen mood. Not to mention if he could get Sara to give Dante a chance to speak, it would get him out of the wretched position of middleman, a win win all around.

Their pace had slowed and Nero took to glancing at her with a rather soft gaze, a little out of the ordinary for the young hunter no doubt but Sara wasn’t about to let on that she noticed a thing. Her eyes flicked around his face for but a moment as she waited for his response; it soon came with the smallest of smiles and a mellow tone.

“I was gonna say he looked like he was really trying to do a good job...”

“Stop it, are you serious?!”

Sara’s words came out in a surprised laugh as her eyes now became glued to Nero’s face. She lightly tugged at his arm that was looped with her own with an excited energy when she noticed him nod and laugh a bit in response.

“Ok, like, was he writing more than ten words? Concentrating? Spill in Nero this is a once in a lifetime thing here!”

Nero couldn’t help the way his head dropped and how his words slipped past his lips with a chuckle at Sara’s astonishment.

“Alright, so, ya know when ya see the bad kid in school actually do the assignment? Like REALLY try and they ACTUALLY hit the word count and end up gettin’ the best grade of their life? It was kinda like that.”

Sara stared at him wide eyed and mouth agape, there was a near schoolgirl energy to her demeanor and after a beat it bubbled out in an elated exclamation.

“...That’s EVERYTHING!”

Sara’s head reared back in a full laugh as she clutched even tighter to Nero’s arm and he couldn’t help but join in. Her laughter and crackling energy was putting his restless mind about the situation at ease. As long as it kept up for a bit longer he may just be able to stitch together some semblance of a thought to lodge in her mind, a thought that would allow her to give Dante a chance to speak his peace. If he could pull it off then not only would he be rid of the dreaded position as middleman but...there could be closure. Closure that Nero knew they both so desperately needed.

“WOW. Man I really didn’t expect him to actually listen to me and DO IT...”

Nero’s head snapped to hers and a toothy smirk flashed upon his face, a cocked brow finishing off his look of genuine surprise.

“YOU asked him to do it?”

The remnants of a breathy laugh escaped her as she answered him.

“More like told him, but yeah come on, who else would it have been?”

“Wow...”

“What?”

Sara shot him a puzzled look as she took to nudging him a bit in the ribs when all he did was meet her with a teasing side eye, Nero’s smirk never leaving his lips.

“Ehhh nothin’...he must just be really tryin’ to impress you or somethin’...ya know he asked me if he should rewrite it?”

Sara’s face dropped a bit; the amused smile that seemed painted about her features closing to parted lips, her brows softening at Nero’s words along with her voice. It was a subtle change but a change obvious enough to cause Nero to feel a lump catch in his throat and a knot begin to wind itself in his stomach.

“Why would he ask you that?”

Nero simply shrugged as he soon found himself fighting to get his words to spill from his lips, it took him a minute to answer her coherently.

“I uh...I don’t really know honestly. Maybe he just really wanted to make sure it was done well...he’d kill me if I told ya this but...he seemed pretty nervous about it not lookin’ good...”

With a light scoff and an even lighter tone her response came slowly.

“...Well that’s different huh?”

“I’d say so...”

They walked in silence for a while. The topic of conversation had caused a strange tension to fill the air between them and from the stolen glimpses that Nero caught of Sara’s features, he knew wheels were turning within her mind.

Coming upon their destination; the act of dealing with the cleaners itself was quick and nothing out of the ordinary. Sara strode inside, argued with the manager as per usual, handed over the jacket with a threat, argued with the manager some more and that was that. Opting to wait outside and away from the whole display, Nero had taken the time to formulate his game plan. He figured it would just be best to get it over with, just as he had done with Dante. It was the perfect opportunity and the sooner he got it out the better.

With hands stuffed in his pockets and his back flush to the side of the buildings cool brick he waited, the knot in his stomach now uncomfortably tight and the lump in his throat the near size of a boulder. His eyes were soon drawn to her irritated form emerging from the slamming door behind her.

“GOD I hate this place, let’s bounce.”

Before she could stomp off much further Nero’s words stopped her, the tone in his voice tinged with weight.

“Hey Sara hold up a minute.”

She turned around, a bit taken aback by the sudden change in his attitude as her words came about cautiously and accompanied by a cocked brow.

“Uh alright, what’s up?...”

Nero’s head had dropped; taking to look at his boots for a moment before gazing back up at her from under hooded eyes.

“You should talk to Dante.”

All she could do was look at him with furrowed brows, her lips parting as if to speak but somehow nothing slipped past. Nero’s eyes never left her own, steadfastly latched upon her growing muddled gaze as he waited for the words that would never come. With a large exhale he continued, maybe her silence was for the best.

“I just...look, I know you guys haven’t really talked like you should yet and I just think it’s time...”

Sara’s brows raised and dropped quickly at the surprising suggestion, she found herself unable to help the way her arms came to cross a bit defensively under her chest and how her tone followed in turn.

“Ummm...wh — ok why do you say that —“

“— You don’t think it’s about time it happened?”

“I’m not saying that, I’m just wondering where this is coming from all of a sudden —”

“— Can you just do it please?”

Nero was quick to cut off her every word and just as quick to not let her in on any information or clues behind his reasoning. As much as it bothered her she wasn’t in the mood to get into another argument today, on top of eviscerating Empusas and dealing with the asshole manager of the cleaners she’d already had more than enough. With a scoff and a sneer she simply shook her head and began to walk off, her words thrown over her shoulder at Nero with as much dismissiveness as she could muster.

“I’m leavin’ this weirdness right here on the sidewalk Nero...when ya feel like talking to me normal you know where to find me.”

She held her fingers nonchalantly up in a peace sign over her head as he watched her saunter away, she was just as stubborn as ever; but at the same time it wasn’t like he was letting her in on much so he couldn’t really blame her reaction. Oh well; at least the seed was planted, albeit a bit sloppily but it was done none the less. Now all he could do was pray it would take root.

*

Sara rolled her eyes as she made her way up the stairs, the sound of the front door opening and closing again after she’d entered it not long before meant Nero had finally made his way in. It irked her how strange he had become in such a short time and seemingly out of the blue, she was looking forward to that time with him and unfortunately it had been rather soured by his pushing suggestions. With a sigh she resigned to the fact that her slight irritation would pass in no time and she’d just text Nero later with the hopes that his attitude would do the same.

Her head had dropped as she took to massaging the back of her neck, her muscles feeling tight under her fingers and her mind exhausted from the stress of the day. It wasn’t until she stopped right in front of her door and her head slowly raised that she realized something had been taped to it. Her brows knitted and she cocked her head at the sight. It was a piece of paper, well more like papers, stapled together neatly and from what she could tell, absolutely filled to the last line with clear handwriting. To top off the sight there was a lone sticky note on the front page and it simply read:

“Take a look and let me know what you think - Dante”

Sara removed the papers from the dark wood and began to flip through them slowly. Her brows never leaving their furrowed state but she couldn’t help the small smile that slithered upon her lips as she skimmed the pages. It was the follow up paperwork. Completely done and from what she could tell, done completely well. She huffed out a wispy laugh as her brows lifted ever so slightly, as much as she didn’t want to admit it, she was impressed. However that notion soon turned to that of skepticism as she recalled Nero’s words from earlier.

“He must be really trying to impress you...you should talk to Dante...” 

Her eyes darted about the pages as Nero’s words rang in her ears and as she flipped them shut and stared into the darkened wood with a glare; she couldn’t fight the intrusive thought that came to overwhelm her mind.

What exactly had Nero and Dante talked about? and why couldn’t she shake the feeling that all of these events fit just a bit too perfectly into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to turn into mess city around here and Nero’s doing his damn best bless his heart lol. 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read guys and I hope you’re enjoying all the dramatics! Lol more to come next week! Keep hitting me with those comments, kudos and bookmarks! Y’all are the best!


	25. Here In The Dark

Her tongue ran along the inside of her bottom lip; over and over again, back and forth, an action that she had barely noticed becoming routine as she found herself deep in thought. The dark brown orbs she possessed in turn were unable to tear away from the door that nearly mirrored their hue, all the actions about her face nearly screaming that a hypothesis was coming to fruition within her agitated mind. The slight vibration of her phone was the only thing to tear her from the seemingly suspicious formula that had made its home within her synapses. Eyes remaining forward she reached into her pocket to retrieve her cell, she slowly brought it to her eye line and as she saw the name upon the screen her brows immediately softened. 

New Message  
From: Verg <3

Her hard expression soon lightened as she came to blink a couple of times, the action lifting her from the skeptical fog she’d found herself in; and as she swiped the message open quickly she couldn’t help the sweet smile that came over her.

Verg <3 TEXT  
Are you back from the cleaners?

With a click her phone screen returned to black and with the wad of papers under her arm and phone in hand she made her way to his bedroom. The cogs in her mind coming to a welcome halt as her knuckles met his door before she carefully opened it but a moment later. Vergil was sitting in his usual chair, ankle over knee and his eyes that were glued to his phone soon snapped to her presence in the doorway. A gentle smile graced his features and his knitted brows soon relaxing to reveal a warm gaze upon her.

“I figured this would answer your question just a LITTLE better than a text back.”

A contented hum emanated from Vergil’s throat as Sara leaned on the door frame with a smile. After a moment she pushed off it and made her way towards him, Vergil’s form now utterly relaxed with the knowledge that she had returned safely.

“Have you just been relaxing since we got back?”

She had stopped directly in front of him and Sara’s free hand came to gently run her fingers through his hair and massage his scalp under her nimble pads. Her head cocked and eyes as gentle as her tone she examined the look of bliss that flooded Vergil’s features under her touch. His eyes shut with ease and with a quiet growl he leaned forward a bit to be closer to her, a hand finding its way to her waist as his thumb ran up and down the beautiful dip of it slowly, his voice coming out as relaxed as he looked.

“More or less, but I must say, I haven’t been nearly as relaxed until the current moment.”

The last words of Vergil’s response nearly dripped out like molasses, the wonderful feeling of Sara’s hands in his hair putting him into a near trance and she couldn’t help feel a rush of warmth over take her at the gorgeous sight of him. The sullen stoic nature he possessed wavering into nothingness amid her small lean form. Oh how she truly loved this man. 

After a moment she leaned down to lay a soft kiss upon his forehead and whispered against his flawless fair skin.

“Well why don’t I just help keep that up for you then, hmmm?”

She gently took his hand in her own and as his eyes fluttered open with a smile she was met with no resistance as she led him up from his chair to sit on the bed. His head followed her as she kicked her shoes off and made her way to kneel behind him. The papers along with her phone finding their way upon the soft mattress as her hands slid up his strong scapulas and came to rest on his taunt shoulders where she began massaging ever so slowly. Vergil’s head fell back almost instantly; the unbelievable relief he felt from her hands could make his body do nothing but melt under her touch. Her warm cheek soon found its way to meet his temple as the peaceful moment enveloped them completely.

“Mmmm are you quite sure you’re fully human? Those hands of yours do have me thinking otherwise...”

Vergil’s voice was low and came about in a sense of near awe as well as ecstasy. Sara couldn’t help the pleased chuckle that passed her lips as she whispered a seductive breath against his ear. His eloquent retorts always leaving her more enamored with him than she thought possible.

“Last time I checked, but who knows...I’m full of surprises...”

She pressed a lingering kiss against his earlobe and couldn’t help but smile wickedly at the breathy groan he produced before pulling away to get a better angle of working Vergil’s rock hard muscle. She could do this all day, Vergil’s presence immediately took her mind off of the dilemma of Dante and Nero and she relished in the way he could make her forget. That intoxicating aura she loved so much lulling her into wanting nothing more than to drink his perfection in selfishly. Vergil’s head soon dropped forward as he let her work her magic, granting her all the access she required to do so. His eyes soon flicked open and were drawn to the bright yellow sticky note that graced the front of the jumble of papers that laid beside them. After a beat and a blink he reached forward and grabbed them, unable to stop his curiosity as his eyes snapped to the words upon the yellow note first.

“Take a look and let me know what you think - Dante”

Vergil couldn’t help the scrunch that appeared on his nose as he flipped through the pages. To his utter disbelief the paperwork was done in its entirety and seemed rather thorough. With a huff he quickly slapped the papers shut and discarded them.

“So he actually did what you asked I see.”

“Hmmm?”

Sara was a bit lost in rubbing the tension of knots from Vergil’s shoulders as a slow distracted hum slipped from her sweet parted lips.

“The paperwork. He completed it.”

Her eyes suddenly flitted open and with a hard sniff through her nose she responded.

“Yeah I guess he did...much to my surprise I’ll tell ya.”

“Are you going to do as he asked?”

Vergil’s words came out a bit hurried and Sara couldn’t help but raise her brow in amusement and rear her head back at bit at his change of tone. A smirk appeared on her lips as she answered.

“I don’t know, what do ya think Verg? Should I?”

“Seems utterly pointless, frankly.”

The smirk that was plastered on her face soon turned into a full on smile at Vergil’s more than jealously tinged words. Her hands soon stopped massaging his shoulders and she brought her arms to wrap loosely around his neck, he turned his head to face her and as he did so she spoke a response against his lips, causing his mouth to part with a light breath.

“Nero seems to think I should.”

Vergil’s brow immediately raised at not only her words but her change in tone. She seemed vexed as she pulled away from him, leaning back on one of the many pillows that graced the bed with her arms crossed behind her head. He turned his body to get a better look at her and with a curled lip grabbed the papers and began to flip through them again.

“And why would he think that?”

His voice was distracted as his orbs flicked quickly from the paragraphs before him and back to Sara’s near scowl.

“I’ve been asking myself the same question, he brought it up on the way to the cleaners funny enough.”

“Is that so?”

“Mmhmm, and then I find that taped to my door.”

Vergil’s brows never left their furrowed position as he stared at the sticky note slapped on the front page. Dante leaves this note AND Nero conveniently tells Sara she should go talk to him as well? The whole situation absolutely reeked of collusion; there was no doubt in his mind that there was more to this than met the eye and frankly it perturbed him on quite the level. With a scoff Vergil threw the papers aside once more and after a moment went back to studying Sara’s face. The vexation he had felt radiating from her being before seemed to only be growing as she had taken to staring at the ceiling, her teeth grinding against one another subtly and a foot bobbing back and forth like a pendulum.

His eyes followed the sway of her foot and back up to her face again. She was clearly just as troubled about the matter as he was, if not more so. With a shallow grunt and hardly a second thought; Vergil took to lying on his side, gingerly taking the unsettled appendage in his hands and beginning to rub it with a calming energy. Up and down, from the heel to the ball, firm fingers trying to ease the worry through her skin. She hummed low in her throat and her eyes soon met his own, a grateful smile appearing on her lips as she took to ruffling her own hair loosely in satisfaction.

“Sweet doesn’t even begin to describe you, you know that?”

“I do believe some would say otherwise.”

“They hardly know ya then love...”

After a beat and a curled lip Vergil’s words came about in a soft laugh tinged with just the perfect inkling of darkness.

“Which is just the way I like it...save for you, of course.”

A moment of silence and affectionate looks lingered between them. Sara’s eyes soon became near lidded, her bottom lip coming to rest between her teeth in a sultry smile as she came to playfully nudge one of those strong, tense shoulders with her other foot. A breathy giggle escaping her as her actions were answered with a low rumble of a pleased hum surfacing from Vergil’s immaculate throat. 

*

The day had dimmed to dusk; the bustle of the streets outside coming to a near silence as the week day working masses had all but retired for the night in preparation for the early morning of work ahead. Dante however; didn’t have to worry about such matters. Seated under the low light of a darkened bar top a finger circled the lip of a near empty beer bottle, bruised blue eyes lowered to stare upon the label that graced the murky brown glass. The occasional clink of glasses on worn wood from the few patrons that took up residence within and the sounds of dated music turned to low the only things to keep him any sort of company. With a light sigh he broke his gaze from the bottle and promptly brought it to his lips, a shallow exhale following the swig as the bottle soon found its home upon the bar top once again. His eyes soon panned around the barren counter space coming to rest on a bowl of toothpicks; with a sniff he reached forward and grabbed one, effortlessly ripping it from the cellophane wrapping and sticking it between his teeth. Keeping his mouth busy was somehow an odd form of comfort, the feeling of the tiny splinter that poked from his lips pulling his focus away from the hitch in his throat he couldn’t seem to shake; but even that was short lived. Dante soon wedged the toothpick between two teeth so it wouldn’t budge from its position as he took another drink. His beer was near empty now and a refill was more than required.

“Hey chief...”

He barely had to speak up to be noticed. The place was near dead and the bar tender was all but dying from boredom but none the less, Dante motioned the man over with two fingers to make sure he acknowledged him before his hand fell back next to the bottle.

“Good for another one man? Same brand?”

Dante simply nodded his head in response and pointed at the bar tender with an index finger. Not soon after the order of nearly his fifth drink another nameless ballad filled the air. The quiet sounds of piano and the somber tone of a woman’s voice flowed into his ears and caused him to turn his head towards a speaker. His eyes bore into nothingness as he listened; sending him staring off into space, the music certainly wasn’t his style but somehow it pulled mercilessly at his heart strings. The lyrics causing labored breaths to emanate from his lungs and his teeth to grit. The female voice seemed to read his mind, her slow melodic voice broadcasting his private thoughts to the barely filled bar. The toothpick that had been carefully wedged soon slipped back to rolling between his teeth and he all but mashed the end of it flat between his incisors as he felt his face flush and his brows contort in pain. His attention soon ripped forward as the sound of a full bottle was placed before him and the woman’s voice muddled a bit in his ears. Without a word the bar tender took to leaning against the counter with his arms crossed, eyes panning between the few other patrons as the song continued and seemingly compelled by an unknown force Dante addressed the bored man yet again.

“Hey man...”

With a snap of his head and a quick nod in his direction the bar tender acknowledged him.

“What song’s playin’ right now?”

“Uhhh that would be...”

Making his way to the rather dated stereo system the mans words trailed off as he checked the playlist before calling back over his shoulder to Dante.

“I Can’t Make You Love Me, byyyy...Bonnie Raitt.”

As he came back to his perch against the counter he looked at Dante; who simply nodded. Toothpick still between his teeth his head dropped a bit but swiftly came back up. He met the curious eyes of the bar tender again before smacking his fist over his heart a couple of times and averting his eyes back to his drink.

“That gets me right where I live man, right there.”

The man simply pursed his lips and nodded before looking back out over the bar and answering him with a lazed voice.

“Yeah, 90’s music will do that to ya...”

Dante cocked a brow and rolled his eyes at the mans dismissive attitude; he soon snatched the beer and threw it back, finishing it in record time. He figured he'd spent enough time sulking in the presence of strangers in the dimly lit refuge. Sucking air through his teeth he pulled out his wallet and quickly flipped cash onto the bar top, toothpick still in place he pushed away from the bar and tapped the cash with a gloved finger.

“You’re all set buddy...” 

The sorrowful keys of the piano swam within his head and the equal tone of the female voice squeezed around his heart as they accompanied his exit from the bar. The sound of his leather flapping slightly in the shallow breeze of the night replaced the music as he came upon Cavalier parked outside. A light air soon passed from his lungs as he hummed the melody quietly, mounting the bike slowly and with a voice low and coated in gravel he couldn’t help but repeat what lyrics he came to recall in his solitude.

“Cause I can’t make you love me if you don’t...you can’t make your heart feel somethin’ it won’t...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dante listening to a 90's power ballad in a dark bar on a week night is a WHOLE ASS mood and I live for the drama <3 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully i'll have another one up this week so keep checking back! Thanks as always for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks everyone! Keep 'em up they all seriously make my day and hearing your thoughts warms my cold heart lmao. P.S def listen to the song mentioned to get the whole vibe while you read (I Can't Make You Love Me - Bonnie Raitt), nothing sets a scene for a hurting heart like early 90's piano lol.


	26. Ebonies and Ivories

It was sudden; one of those moments of body jolting and breath stealing wakings. Eyes bleary and hearts racing they both all but sprung up from the well loved mattress, trying to catch the breath that had ran from their lungs. The unmistakable hum and thumping of music was the catalyst to waking them from the hours of uninterrupted sleep they had been swept away by. Sara took to rubbing the inner corners of her eyes roughly, blinking away the blur that obstructed her vision while Vergil blinked a few times and stared at the door, slowing his breathing and slicking a side of his messed hair tight to his scalp. Snatching his phone Vergil hastily checked the time, the light pouring from the screen near blinding their vision back to blurred as a collective hiss came from both of them. With a sneer and a growl he tossed it on the mattress, losing the device about the sheets.

“3:35am...an absolutely UNGODLY hour...”

His voice was rough and drowned in exhaustion as he found Sara’s form in the darkness. With a yawn Sara shook her head and blinked her eyes wide, staring straight forward in an attempt to collect herself. Vergil’s hand came to rest on her mid back as his long fingers rubbed and kneaded her bare skin gently, attempting to soothe her back into relaxation. Her own hand came to rest on his thigh as she returned the gesture with the lightest of touches. They had almost become acclimated to the humming beat that was undoubtably coming from the lobby when it suddenly picked up in volume. A collective wince came between them and Vergil clenched his fist against her back, his voice shooting out through gritted teeth.

“I’ll be RIGHT. BACK.”

“Shhhhhh...”

Sara quickly stopped the impending rage of the half demon beside her with a gentle tone and a quick squeeze to his taunt thigh.

“I’ll do it...”

Her voice was groggy and clung to the roughness of being out of use for hours; instantly picking up on her fatigued state Vergil spoke to her gently.

“No no, you need your rest...lie down I’ll deal —“

The ghost of a kiss graced his lips within the blackness and just as his eyes came to shut and his brows softened she pulled away, her voice low and a near whisper.

“— I’ll handle him. I’m not too keen on having World War Three starting up in the lobby, especially at 3:30 in the morning...”

Before he could answer her hand found his jaw and another quick kiss was pressed to his lips, as she began the work of exiting the bed Vergil’s arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her to his chest. A tired giggle came from her as his head came to rest in the crook of her neck, the tip of his nose rubbing along it ever so slightly as he laid a kiss to the delicate skin. His dreamlike voice soon found the shell of her ear.

“Please Sara, let me —“

“— Nooooo no no, I’ve got this one, you just relax Killer...I’ll be back.”

She quickly slithered out of his grasp and exited the bed before he could object a third time. Turning on the bedside lamp her nakedness came into full display and Vergil couldn’t help the predatory gaze that peered over her form as she smoothed her hair and looked back at him with lidded eyes. She winked at him as she began to collect her clothes and with a canine flashing curled lip; Vergil couldn’t help the near growl that came with his taken words.

“Little minx...”

*

Dante stood in front of the jukebox, one hand on either side of its colorful display as his lowered head swayed in time with the music that erupted through its speakers. He’d only been back in the shop a short while and in that time he’d spent it finding the song that the bar had embedded in his mind.

Sara stood at the bottom of the stairs; leaning against the bannister with arms crossed loosely under her chest as she watched red leather sway slowly from across the room. She’d been watching him for a while; he hadn’t even noticed her coming down the stairs, she figured he’d at least hear her besides the music being so loud but alas, he didn’t budge. For whatever reason she couldn’t bring herself to move, her brows were knitted together but there wasn’t an air of crossness to be found upon her features. All that could be found there was a curious gaze, the sight of Dante engrossed in such a mournful song was perplexing and somehow...it made her heart hurt. Dante wasn’t singing, wasn’t even humming, his body barely moved at all beside a light sway with his head low, it was nothing like his usual energy and with the combination of the music she nearly felt her heart shatter at the sight. She soon swallowed the lump in her throat and walked slowly towards his sullen form.

“Little late isn’t it?...Or early, which ever way you wanna look at it...”

Dante’s head all but spun towards her. Her precious form walked towards him carefully, that beautiful face of hers sporting a small smile and just the slightest raised brow. Her voice was gentle as she spoke, quiet and to his surprise rather unassuming.

“People are tryin’ to sleep ya know.”

Her smile grew warmer as she noticed the worried look that had come over his features. With hands still clasped to the jukebox Dante simply looked at her, his blue eyes appeared like glass and his features holding a telling sadness. Sara’s lips parted slightly and her face began to drop into concern at the sight. Before she could say anything he cleared his throat and after a moment began turning down the volume.

“...Sorry...didn’t realize it was that loud...”

“...it’s alright...what uh...what song is that?”

Dante simply shook his head and walked a bit away; a hand coming to scratch the back of his neck as he did nothing but face the door. With brows furrowed Sara leaned over to look at the jukebox, the title of the mystery song that came into view nearly made her heart jump out of her chest. A wave of anxiousness hit her entire body and all she could was flick her eyes to where Dante stood. After a moment of tense silence she spoke with a voice weaker than intended.

“...Doesn’t really seem like your style.”

“Yeahhh well...can’t help what hits ya I guess.”

“I guess...”

Never once did Dante turn to look at her. His hands rested on his hips and he had taken to rolling up on his toes and back on his heels over and over again. Sara watched the motion intently; never once had she seen Dante in such a way, his energy radiated of someone trying desperately not to combust and will a shallow gulp she addressed him yet again.

“Dante?...”

Nothing.

“Hey...Dante...”

She had made her way over to his quiet form and with a touch as light as a feather; lied her hand on his upper back. She felt his body heave under her touch as a shaky sigh came from his lips.

“Yeah...what’s up...”

“...Are you ok?”

“Just great babe...never been better, can’t ya tell?”

Dante’s words came out quickly as he turned to face her, a harsh tone accompanied his even harsher features and she could nearly see venom dripping from every tooth inside his mouth. Her eyes scanned his face with lips in nothing but a tight line; her breathing becoming more rapid as she saw his blue iris’s becoming soaked in red and wet. His pupils were nothing but pin pricks as the thin bloodshot veins overtook the whites of his eyes in a pattern of pulsing anguish. He didn’t even try to turn from her as the tears continued to pool in the corners of his eyes and spilled down his cheeks. She couldn’t speak, the sight of one of the most powerful men she knew looking completely broken stilled her mind and gutted her to the core. She wasn’t prepared for this...and he knew it. His eyes bore into her own with an intensity unimaginable but she couldn’t pull away.

“You gonna fuckin’ say somethin’?”

His tone was vicious, serpentine in nature and hissing. It wouldn’t have surprised her in the least if a forked tongue lolled from his mouth, flicking the air to taste her uncertainty. Blinking quickly a strained voice finally cracked from within her.

“Don’t talk to me like that...”

“Well say somethin’. Don’t just stand there and stare at me like I’m some fuckin’ charity case, and if you REALLY got nothin’ to say then go crawl back in bed with him and leave me alone...music should be quiet enough now anyway.”

It killed him that she had nothing to say, not a word of comfort or even a gesture to be found. The unfortunate fact caused his words to slip out in anger in an attempt to mask the utter sadness that had taken over his very being. 

With chest heaving Sara’s once sympathetic features contorted into a seething fury. Voice low she spoke through clenched teeth and her fingers flexed into fists, her nails nearly ripping through her own skin.

“Who the fuck do you think you are...”

“Me?”

Dante let out a scoff before his snake like appearance reared back in full force.

“The one you loved first...me. NOT HIM. ME. THAT’S who the fuck I am.”

Dante shoved his index finger to his chest as his voice raised in volume; leaning into her space with a fierce energy. Sara’s eyes narrowed beneath her angled brows as her words snarled past her lips, unable to hold back the hitch that had laced itself within the syllables.

“Fuck. You.”

“I WISH YOU WOULD. I REALLY WISH YOU WOULD.”

“You’re such a fuckin’ PIG.”

“I am huh? Just the fuckin’ worst right? Just an absolute FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE.”

“YEAH, that’s EXACTLY what you are!”

Without a second thought and a low gasp Dante’s hands grasped her waist and ripped her flush to his front, his lips crashing against hers in a desperate kiss. Sara’s eyes snapped shut in shock, his stubble scratched against her skin like sandpaper and his glistening lips worked over her own with a fury. His tears fell upon her cheeks and with her own sharp gasp her hands found his chest; pushing against the hard muscle and soft hair that peppered his pectorals she released herself from his hold with all her strength and staggered back, seemingly breathless as all she could do was stare at the floor wide eyed. 

The air had become thick, still and unwavering in its silence; heavy breaths and the looping sounds of sullen piano the only things to fill it. Dante stood mouth agape as he came to grips with what he had just done, his fingers trembled a bit at his sides with unsteady breaths. The woman’s voice soon rang in his ears yet again; and what she whispered to his weary and volatile heart nearly made him throw up.

“I’ll close my eyes, then I won’t see, the love you don’t feel when you’re holding me...”

He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Jesus Christ what had he done. What the fuck had come over him? Her eyes were now as glassy and slick as his own, the tears that came to be falling in huge droplets on the floor; splashing lightly and staining the wood with grim puddles. As if possessed he stepped forward; a shaking hand reaching towards her with a choked breath.

“Sara...I —“

“— Don’t.”

The single word came out of her in a feeble cry and his own tears flowed harder down his face without a sound.

“I’m...I’m so sorry I...I don’t kno —“

Her head snapped up with a violence and with tears streaming down her face she rushed him, pace as daunting as lightening and the slap she landed to his face roaring with a crack like thunder. He didn’t move, the sting radiating from the area of contact growing as did her tears. Her ruthless composure popping at the seams as she came completely undone. Her head dropped as her body shook with silent cries, but she couldn’t bring herself to move from him; not even as his arms wrapped cautiously around her waist and slowly pulled her in. She cried into the heat of his chest, his own tears falling upon her hair as he brought a gentle hand to the back of her head, pressing her broken self even closer to his own. Her body heaved as the strength all but left her and she could do nothing but allow his hand to stroke his own tears slowly through her locks. His eyes shut slowly for what felt like the first time in days, unable to help but take in her scent as he held her close; causing a shaky exhale to leave his parted lips.

Tones of ebony and ivory keys continued to play at an agonizingly quiet volume, setting the soundtrack to the emotions too complex for either to begin to understand. The utter chaos of their energies fizzled out into a collective despair in time with the heart wrenching melody; and for whatever reason they found themselves unable to part from their corrupt embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch my heart. Things are really started to come to a head and there's nothing easy about it, as deep situations seldom are <3 So strap in ya'll. 
> 
> I'm mad surprised I got this chapter out so quickly and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next one will more than likely be out next week. Please let me know what you think in the comments, and thank you as always for all the continued kudos, bookmarks and comments!


	27. The Serpent Within The Sun

Time had slipped from the collective consciousness in the room; the stinging of tears that now fell in silence from her eyes were the only things that hurled her back into the vicious reality that had transpired. The feeling of her hair matted in his tears along with the intolerable warmth of his skin finally making her wilted senses perk. 

Her mind awoke in the same sudden awareness of prey when their unseen predators’ scent slips into their nostrils and forces their undivided attention. It was quick, violent and jarring; but it took her only a moment to catch the breath and the train of coherent thought she had lost to her cries.

Does the prey fight or opt for flight? Just as it would be in nature deliberation was swift; not again would she allow the serpentine muscles that entangled her to crush her lungs and posses her body again as its own. With a tone low and head still pressed to his chest; she spat her own venom against the skin of the serpent that had her wound in its coils.

“...Get off of me...”

Met with no resistance she yanked herself backwards. Clawed hands pushed against his abdomen with desperate speed and his arms fell limply against the sides of his own body, his space back to barren. The words that poured from her reddened lips seemed to rush out on their own as their wounded eyes locked; and nothing but pain radiated between their energies.

“...You do not get to scream at me about how I loved you...not ONCE do you get to throw that in my face when you didn’t give a SHIT about it back when I said it...because you and I both know damn well it didn’t matter to you...how fucking DARE YOU use that against me when you couldn’t have cared less...”

She looked as feral as he’d ever seen, not even when she had taken a life had she looked as dangerous as she did in this moment. Like the flip of a switch her livid energy seemed to transfer to him, overtaking his broken spirit with rage; and there was nothing he could do to control the fangs that emerged as the snake came to strike.

“You damn well fuckin’ knew who I was and what I was when we were together...I TOLD YOU I could never commit fully because I didn’t have it in me and you said you understood that...and then the second you catch stronger feelings I’M the asshole because I respond with just that? How does that make me the bad guy Sara? HOW?”

“IT MAKES YOU THE BAD GUY BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME HOPE. DON’T GIVE SOMEONE HOPE WHEN YOU DON’T HAVE ANY INTENTIONS OF FOLLOW THROUGH!”

“HOW DID I GIVE YOU HOPE?! I TOLD YOU FROM THE JUMP I COULDN’T GIVE MYSELF UP LIKE THAT! IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU FELL HEAD OVER HEELS FOR ME LIKE SOME LOVESICK SCHOOL GIRL WHEN YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE COOL WITH WHAT WE HAD! TAKE SOME ACCOUNTABILITY FOR ONCE SARA BECAUSE YOU AIN’T AS INNOCENT AS YOU MAKE YOURSELF OUT TO BE, YOU WERE AN ADULT THEN AND YOU’RE STILL ONE NOW SO FUCKIN’ ACT LIKE IT.”

“OH, ME ACT LIKE AN ADULT? ME?! WHEN YOU’RE SULKING AROUND HERE LIKE A BEATEN DOG BECAUSE I MOVED ON? YOU’RE A FUCKING WALKING CONTRADICTION DANTE. WHEN I WANTED YOU, YOU DIDN’T WANT ME, BUT NOW THAT I’VE LET IT GO YOU SUDDENLY CAN’T? MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND!”

“...Yeah moved on is fuckin’ right, Ya know, it’s a good thing you brought that up because I’ve been starting to wonder how long ago you really ran into Vergil’s arms, ‘cause I’ll tell ya what, this thing you two got goin’ on doesn’t just happen overnight...”

Sara’s jaw clenched so tight it was a miracle that every tooth didn’t immediately shatter under the sudden pressure. Dante’s lips had curled against his teeth in an indignant snarl, his breath ragged and raw as his cocked gaze punched a hole right through her chest.

“...Talk about a walking contradiction huh? Sittin’ there and crucifying me for something you did yourself —“

“— Don’t talk about shit you know nothing about Dante. Fucking don’t.”

All that Dante could do was scoff, the disbelief that shook his overworked mind had him in a state of near mental exhaustion. Stubbornness had always been their downfall and clearly that hadn’t changed. The inability to admit wrong laid heavy on both of their shoulders and for whatever reason they could never grow to lose the weight.

Their familiar impasse had swallowed them yet again, this time at nearly four in the morning.

The creaking of steps broke the silence as Vergil descended the staircase, the energy that radiated from his presence immediately throwing a blanket of ice over the hellfire that had come to pass between the vicious individuals before him.

His slow collected steps came to a halt behind Sara and the words that left his lips gently covered the poison that the two adversaries had left lingering in the air with the grace of a gentle snowfall at first light.

“I do believe that’s more than enough...”

With a firm but tender grip his hand clasped around the burning skin of Sara’s bicep as a thumb ran along her tensed flesh in comfort. His lidded eyes flew upon her profile and after a moment her weary gaze met his own from the side of her eye. Vergil’s eyes soon shot to Dante as he pulled Sara’s rigid form closer to his bare chest.

“...From the both of you.”

Dante scratched his nose quickly before allowing his hands to rest on his hips. The sight of the two of them locked in an embrace before him all but further proved his point and he couldn’t help the darkened laugh that came out.

“Well would ya look at that, a couple ‘a love birds, man that’s quite the sight.”

“Dante, do not make it worse. Like I said, that’s enough.”

“When did you all of a sudden become Prince Charming, huh Verg? Can you tell me? Because Princess here can’t seem to give me the timeline.”

“Dante. It’s over. Cease your pettiness as it will get you nowhere and only make this already difficult situation worse.”

“WOW and the voice of reason? Man, if I ever get whipped enough to completely change who I am like you; just chuck me into the underworld...it’d be better than livin’ like someone’s little love puppet.”

Even with the onslaught of his brothers insults Vergil’s commanding stature and cold stare never wavered, he stood absolutely resolute with Sara in his gentle grasp. However it was soon cut short as she ripped from that gentleness and with a deliberate gait took herself away from the presence of the one she loved and the one she had come to loathe.

Vergil’s head quickly snapped around to see her ascending the stairs without a sound and it wasn’t until a door came to slam shut out of view that he slowly turned his gaze back to his twin.

Dante simply looked down his nose at him as Vergil shook his head and emitted a shallow exhale. It drove him mad that his brother was able to stay so calm; and in that moment, he found he truly envied him more than words could say. The acceptance of such a realization stole his ability to form any semblance of speech; and before long Vergil’s monotone cadence filled the deathly quiet air for the final time.

“Retire for the night Dante...and before you do...shut that music off. Completely. It’s nearly past four.”

Dante’s jaw slacked at Vergil’s seemingly unbothered words as he watched his cool toned brother leave up the stairs as calmly as he entered and disappeared into the blackness above. He stood with the stillness of a statue for what felt like hours, the events that just transpired had put him into a numbing haze and with a mind as blank as he felt it was a miracle he found the strength to move towards the jukebox at all.

He stared at the gleaming device with a sullen darkness and quickly cut off the woman’s voice with the power button before she could tear into his soul with the bitter truth once more.

*

The soft latching of the door behind Vergil’s form pulled Sara’s wretched vision from her ringing hands as she came to observe the empathetic features upon his face. Her own came to soften as reddened eyes watched his calm presence make its way to join her in bed. Once settled; a finger tenderly tucked a strand of her messed hair behind her ear as he looked in her eyes; a wonderful stillness occurred before the smallest of smiles appeared upon his lips as Vergil spoke.

“Now if I’m not mistaken...I thought you wanted to avoid World War Three...”

Sara couldn’t help the weak laugh that left her body as her head dropped and returned to observing her hands.

“Yeah uhh...I messed that one up didn’t I?”

Vergil hummed as the hint of a chuckle left his throat before pulling Sara towards him in a comforting embrace. She closed her eyes as she settled into the crook of his neck and soon wrapped her arms low around his waist, the feeling of his soft skin beginning to lull her agonized mind to peace.

“How much did you hear?”

Her breath wafted softly over his skin and as he pressed a kiss to the top of her worried head he answered quietly.

“Enough to know it was best I step in.”

Nodding against him Sara took in a shaky breath.

“Why would he go out of his way to bring me back here if this is how it was going to be...”

Vergil’s brows knitted at the thought and after a beat he cleared his throat to answer with care.

“That I cannot say...but, I will say this. I don’t believe he thought it would be this way Sara...I don’t think he expected...us.”

“This had to be what Nero meant when he said I should talk to Dante...I don’t see what else it could have been...”

“It would seem so.”

Sara soon pushed away from Vergil’s embrace so she could look in his eyes. The softness in his gaze put her at ease and her fingers soon came to intertwine with his own. The sensation causing them both to do nothing but take in the beauty of the other. Sara soon let out a barely audible laugh and with a slight cock of his head and a raised brow Vergil addressed the sound with a telling smile.

“What is so funny?”

“Nothing, it’s just...you know what you remind me of?”

Vergil studied her face in silence with the same smile as he awaited her answer, eyes scanning her features slowly as he shook his head lightly.

“The gloaming...you know, twilight, dusk...that perfect time of day when the sun finally sets and the peace of the night gets to come out. It’s tranquil and mysterious and...I don’t know every time I look in your eyes that’s what I see...I’ve just...never met someone who is the personification of my favorite time of day.”

If they didn’t know one another’s souls so intimately the silence that occurred after her quick dissertation may have been perceived as awkward. However it was anything but.

Vergil’s heart all but swelled out of his chest at the beauty of her words. He could never truly understand how she thought of him so highly and he never tired of those moments where she reminded him of just that. Even in the throes of despair she found a way to make him feel like no one had ever before, like he was the most special thing to behold.

“...Now what possessed you to say such a thing?”

“...Tonight...you did just what the dusk always does for me when the sun burns too hot during the day...you brought relief, peace...I don’t know Verg I know this came out of left field but I’ve always thought that about you...and uh...I just needed you to hear it...”

A coy sideways smile made its way to her lips as Vergil’s jaw clenched in an attempt to cover the hitched breath he was afraid would escape him.

“God you’re so cute...”

Sara’s voice nearly came out in a breathy moan as her bottom lip came to rest between her teeth. Leaning forward she pressed her flushed lips to his own, enveloping her dumbstruck lover with a tender kiss before wrapping her arms around his neck in a wanting hug. Vergil buried his face in the crook of her neck as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist with the silent promise of never letting her go.

A whisper laced with what he could only assume as tears came from her in the sweetest of tones before long.

“I love you so much Verg...”

His eyes began to glisten and blinking hard to stop the near tears Vergil met her declaration with the same, his voice soft but firm.

“...And I love you...more than anything my Sara...”

Before long exhaustion had taken over the pair and sleep all but claimed them. Sara had fallen asleep almost immediately; the events prior having taken a toll on her mental as well as emotional state. She had fallen asleep on his chest and he with his hand carded through her hair; their deep breaths in unison and silent embrace unwavering.

*

In the seclusion of his wrong doing the sun found the inability to set. His flames still sputtering as every sun spot about his form popped and sizzled with a dangerous heat. Her refusal to admit to her own indiscretions even still was something he couldn’t fathom and in his solitude he could do nothing but seethe over it; but at the same time he couldn’t seem to admit his own.

Why did he even bother? Just as she had said, she’d moved on but still; that dull ache within his heart had no intentions of leaving. It gnawed at him with a vengeance and his immature pension for coming out of even the least bloody battles the victor was something he couldn’t ignore. 

After her presence had left the shop in anger a tiny hole had appeared within his heart. The longer she was gone; the larger the hole became, to the point where he couldn’t ignore its emptiness and the need to act was fierce. That dull ache drove him to retrieve her...to try to make things right...to repair itself.

To say he never had feelings for her was a brazen lie, a lie that he couldn’t bring himself to believe anymore. Hell, he wouldn’t have been in any sort of “relationship” with her in the past if there wasn’t something there.

After what felt like an eternity his mind had gone quiet and with the shutting of his eyes the serpent slipped back within the sun. All the while up the stairs; in the peacefulness of the pitch black, the gloaming continued to envelope the wrecked sleeping form within its grasp in mysterious tranquility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under't" - Macbeth
> 
> Stubbornness begets stubbornness and two wrongs don't make a right. 
> 
> WHEW I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We're getting deeper into the events of Sara and Dante's past and no one is safe lemme tell ya. When it comes to Dante here the saying "The heart wants what the heart wants." definitely applies, but is what his heart wants so innocent? 
> 
> As always let me know what you guys think in the comments! Thank you for all your amazing support with your kudos, bookmarks and comments! Keep them up!


	28. The Foregone Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut awaits ya in this chapter guys. Not rated M for nothin', enjoy it ya lovelies! ;)

Oh how that time of beauty had begun so light. Not innocent by any means, but things that are so unrestrained seldom are.

“...You’re kinda alright ya know that?”

She never noticed his telling grin as he gazed at her from across the room; nor the cock of his head or the way his eyes traced up and down the lines of her body. The only thing she caught was that all too familiar tease in his tone and the blurred carmine of his coat just out of her field of focused vision.

“Kinda alright huh? Damn, ya sure know how to make a girl feel special...”

“Somethin’ I pride myself on...ya know me, I aim to please!”

“Riiiight...”

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes and smile lest she mess up the last touches of her winged liner was a struggle; but she pulled it off. She had begun doing her makeup in the lobby as of late due to it undoubtedly having the best lighting in the joint; but being able to steal wanting glances of Dante definitely made it even better and that day was no different.

As per routine she had perched herself in front of one of the towering windows where the sun poured in just right, giving her skin a radiant glisten as if to almost say “Look at me, look at the brightest beacon of light in this place, come to me, be drawn to me...please.”

The first time he came upon her doing it he tried his best not to give the sight much mind. He would steal a quick glance, just long enough to take in her curves, then with a light sigh and a slump of his shoulders he would reluctantly go about his business. After no time at all those quick glances soon began to linger and he found himself perched at his desk not to hang by the phone that seldom rang, but to watch her.

To say he didn’t find her attractive was far beyond the truth. The first time he saw her covered in all means of demon viscera and sludge; with that burning look in her eye, teeth bared and chest heaving; he just about became weak at the knees. She had a feral energy about her that seemed to speak to his very soul; chaotic, wild, hot headed and not lacking the least in sarcasm. She reminded him of his younger self...only without the telling anger that accompanied immeasurable pain and loss.

She looked polar opposite of that as she stood in the light meticulously applying her makeup. He dare say she looked angelic and the way in which she didn’t look at him, or more like refused to look at him, was ridiculously charming. He chuckled to himself at the thought of her being coy around him. Becoming softer towards one another wasn’t necessarily something they foresaw but it happened none the less.

Leaned back in his chair he admired the way one of her nimble hands moved effortlessly around her face and how the other held a small mirror, positioned in such a way that he could catch a glimpse of her shining eyes in its reflection. His hands were clasped in front of him, the same sideways smirk and cock to his head still present on his features as he took to rocking himself back and forth slowly in the chair, his gaze never wavering.

Before long her eyes found his own in the pristine glass and after a beat; a sultry teasing tone left her lips.

“See somethin’ ya like?”

With a huff and a smirk he answered quickly.

“Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

“Like what exactly?”

“When I notice ya.”

“I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about...take that delusional shit somewhere else.”

Her words trailed off into a chuckle as she pried her eyes from Dante’s piercing gaze and went back to her business with an amused smile. Dramatically letting out a huge puff of air his head tilted back in a laugh before hoisting himself quickly out of his chair.

“Delusional shit? Fuckin’ pleeeease!”

The jovial sounds of a laugh still hung on his words as he made his way to stand directly behind her. The leather of his coat brushing past her arm as he did so, making her stance perk a bit at his close proximity and her head to turn over her shoulder; peering at him from under lowered lashes.

Dante was careful never to touch her, he couldn’t help but want to entice her with his presence and words alone; a true tease through and through. A light snort came through his nostrils as his head lowered to speak in her ear. Her gaze had snapped back forward and as he spoke; once again their eyes met in the crystal clearness of her mirror.

“So I’m guessing it’s also delusional to think that you just do your makeup down here because of the lighting...right?”

His voice was hoarse, coated with a titillating lust she couldn’t help but pick up on as the near whisper of his tone and the sensation of his breath upon her ear nearly made her breathing cease. Her brow soon raised as she eyed his sharp blues in the glass before snapping the mirror shut. She turned swiftly, long hair brushing against his face and causing him to falter back just slightly; but not too much. The gleaming grin he often sported never left his features as he looked down at Sara’s curled lip and mentally prepped himself for the next confrontation of inevitable word play.

After a beat a short hum left her lips as her eyes slowly scanned the features of his face; and with a low voice that seemed to ooze with libido she spoke.

“...Got me on that one...Slick.”

Dante’s grin lowered into nothing but near parted lips; one side still tugged upwards in a smirk as his eyes remained a bit wide. Wow, she actually let him win something for once. No snide retort back, no insults hurled his way in that sarcastic tone he wondered if she knew he couldn’t get enough of. Just...that. That short admittance of defeat that seemed to say “take me”; and those glittering orbs that said the same.

Huffing out a weak laugh she began to turn away. The feeling of heat radiating across her cheeks caused her to falter, goddamnit did she feel stupid. How could she let her guard down like that? Especially with him.

Her body was soon cut short by Dante grasping her wrist, a short gasp erupted from her throat as he spun her around so her back was pressed right against his chest. A playful chuckle rang in her ears as she felt his hands fall on her hips, weathered fingers kneading with just the right amount of force. As embarrassed as she was there was no denying Dante felt good; incredible actually. This was the closest they’d been ever since the first time they kissed and the carnal essence of him soon turned her coyness to near predatory.

“Well now I REALLY got ya...babe.”

“...Oh my goddd that was fuckin’ lame!”

Sara’s head leaned back into his chest as she laughed; the feeling of his chest heaving with a laugh of his own beneath her echoed the same response.

“Ya can stop denyin’ that I have a way with words any time ya know.”

“Keep livin’ in that fantasy Dante, ‘cause trust me that’s all it is.”

“Ooohhh I like it when you say my name...”

When they kissed it had been gentle; but right now? This was anything but. She could practically hear his words come out in a toothy grin as she felt his jaw rub against her temple, scratching his grey stubble against her hair. His hands began to roam from her hips down to her thighs, nails nearly clawing into the soft leggings that adorned them.

With a light scoff she turned to nearly speak against his lips.

“So that means I should stop then right?”

Without a second thought her hands fell on top of his own, her nails lightly running against his skin. The sparse hair that littered the back of his hands and forearms was unbelievably soft to the touch, it was surprising how soft Dante truly was. The countless battle wounds and scars that littered his body seemed to have no effect of that aspect of him. That unbelievably soft skin soon slipped under her shirt and smoothed lightly over the contours of her ribs; lingering just under her breasts.

Another breathy laugh escaped him as she reacted to the sensation by pushing herself even tighter to him. Her ass pressed against his crotch with a welcome pressure that he couldn’t help but buck into ever so slightly. Shallow breaths through vicious smiles left their lips as hands continued to roam and heat seemingly radiated from their most sensitive parts.

Before long they were face to face, lips crashing together in rapid wanting kisses. Saras’ nails clawed into the back of his neck to pull him impossibly closer as Dantes’ hands mirrored the action low on her waist. Tongues wrestled for control; and just as Dantes’ seemed to gain the upper hand she ripped from the kiss and brought her teeth down on his lower lip with just enough force to make his eyes pop open. With his flushed flesh between her teeth a dangerous grin made its presence upon her features and as their eyes locked; Dante couldn’t help the devilish laugh that escaped him.

In one swift fluid motion he had ripped himself from her lustful bite, a thin string of saliva followed their departure from one another and he pressed her wanting form against the wall. A giggle soon turned to a gasp from her as his tongue found the back of her neck. With a groan he languidly ran his tongue over the supple flesh before his hands found the waistband of the soft material that covered her perfect assets. In the blink of an eye her pants were around her calves and Dante had dropped to a crouch, his hands running over the globes of her ass; eliciting a lewd hum to escape her ragged lungs.

“Well this escalated quickly...”

Her words came out in a laugh as Dante simply returned her words with a chuckled hum as his fingers carefully came to rub along her wet and wanting slit.

“Well holy fuck...someone’s ready huh?”

He was slow at first, simply rubbing lightly between her soft lips with a dexterous finger. He slowing pulled his finger from her and with eyes that seemed to have glazed over; admired the glistening slick that coated his digit. She looked over her shoulder at him with teasing eyes and parted lips and as their eyes met he brought his finger to his mouth, licking her sweet juices from it.

“...Fuck —”

Sara could barely get the whispered words to move past her lips before Dante joined in with his own exclamation.

“— Fuck is right, goddamn...”

Dante stood hastily upright and undid the ornate buckle of his belt with a fury. He ripped the buttons of his pants open with little care and pushed the constricting leather down his hips just enough to release his swollen cock from its wretched prison. This wasn’t a time for tenderness, his ability to control himself all but slithered away when the taste of her need hit his tongue. He took himself in his hand, pumping the rigid flesh quickly as he stared at the beautiful arch of her back; and as his free hand came to grip the beautiful meat of one of her ass cheeks he spoke near breathless.

“You wanna just get right to this?...”

“What the hell do you think?...”

Her voice rang in his ears with a necessity that completely pushed him over the edge; and with a cock to his head and a sideways grin he answered.

“All I needed to hear babe...”

He stroked his cock along her dripping cunt, only being able to endure the teasing of her outer wetness for a few moments before a lascivious moan left his lungs and he pressed the head against her entrance. The sensation caused Sara to stand a bit higher on her toes so Dante could have all the access he needed, her lip stuck between her teeth as her eyes fluttered shut. Dante started slow, but his self control soon waned as he fully seated himself inside her with a quick, effortless thrust.

“Oh, Jesus, holy sh —“

“Nahhh there’s no Jesus here babe, just me.”

His words emitted from his chest in a near guttural growl as he pounded into her, the lewd sounds of slick skin against skin and wanton moans filling the air of the shop. With his quick but steady thrusts Dante leaned farther over her back so a hand could reach her clit. The pad of his finger found it with ease and in perfect rhythm to his unrelenting fucking he rubbed quick circles around it, careful not to use too much pressure.

Sara clawed at the wall; the feeling of Dantes’ throbbing thickness mixed with the expert way in which he handled her clit had her dumbstruck. Her eyes rolled back in her head as another breathless tone slipped past her parted lips.

“Dante, oh fuck...”

“Holy shit, yep, that’s it, fuckin’ say it again babe come on...”

“Dante you’re gonna make me come, I...GOD that feels so good holy shit...”

Her words came out rushed as Dante’s pace picked up ever so slightly. He was panting heavy now; the red leather of his coat brushing rapidly against her exposed bottom half as his slick covered cock met no resistance from her. She was hot, so unbelievably hot; and tight. The feeling of her pussy stretched around his cock nearly made him lose control, it was a miracle his hand was still even able to rub her clit with the way her body clouded his mind.

“Dante, that’s it, don’t stop, fuck fuck FUCK...”

Her climax was sudden, the feeling of her walls contracting around him and the sound of her panting moans sent him flying over the edge in ecstasy. Both hands now grasped her hips as he plunged faster into her, teeth bared and sweat peppering his brow.

“Shittt, yep that’s it...”

With a wet pop he pulled out of her pussy hastily; releasing himself on her ass as low grunts and groans exited his flushed lips. He continued to pump himself slowly, his hips bucking into his hand unsteadily as he made sure to milk every last drop of his sperm onto her porcelain flesh.

The sound of labored breathing was the only thing to fill the air as Saras’ forehead came to rest on her crossed arms that were still pinned to the wall. Dantes’ head hung low as he caught his breath and kneaded her ass slowly. Angling his head to get a good view he pulled one of her cheeks farther so he could get a better look of the mess he made of her pussy. He chuckled at the sight of her creamy wetness before landing a light smack to her ass.

“I think it’s safe to say I just rode ya hard and put ya away wet.”

Sara laughed as she looked back at him. His hair was even messier than usual, shagged in front of his eyes so she could only see his exasperated smile.

“Proud of yourself for that one? Cut the word play and get me a towel Sparda.”

The smiles never left their faces as they stared at each other. Dante tucked himself back inside his pants and haphazardly closed a couple buttons, his belt still hanging open as he pointed at her with an index finger before walking off to do just that.

“Whatever ya say boss!”

After that day it was near impossible for them to keep their hands off of one another. They’d steal the chance to grab quickies whenever possible and reveled in times when they could draw their trysts out into longer, more attention needing sessions. It seemed utterly perfect, their little arrangement. Kicking demon ass, making cash, sex and no strings attached...or so it seemed.

After one particularly exhausting and rather passionate session they had lied in bed together, her finger playing with the soft strands of his chest hair and his hand slowly massaging her shoulder. It was silent, one would dare say peaceful; and that’s what caused him to speak, his hoarse tone cutting the air like a knife.

“...You know I can’t do it right?...”

She didn’t respond right away. Her breath had caught in her throat and the incessant burning of coming tears hit her eyes. After a moment she found the ability to clear her throat and respond, her fingers never ceasing the gentle circles she laid to his grey hairs.

“...Yeah, yeah I know.”

“You sure? Because tonight —“

“— No I got it Dante, seriously, it’s all good.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to be with ya Sara...I just...I can’t do...that.”

“You really don’t have to explain yourself, we both should have known better than to go on a date before tonight anyway...we never do that.”

“...No...no we don’t.”

Silence soon filled the air again and just as her ministrations failed to cease his did the same. Even with words that were meant to pull them apart they couldn’t find the strength to separate. How is it that the beginning of the end somehow always starts so sweet?

*

Within his room pitch black and inky; the past replayed like a broken record over and over again in Dantes’ mind. Every encounter, every touch, every wicked smile and tease they’d thrown at each other. It had been such a ride, a ride he didn’t realize he treasured until it was far too late. Maybe he should have said nothing that night, lingering in the moment of her on his chest and her form in his arms. Silence can often say more than a thousand words and if only he’d kept his big mouth shut...maybe things would have been different. Maybe he should have been better for her.

He didn’t even react at the light knock that echoed through the wood of his door, nor at the voice that accompanied it. It spoke of something about work, or was it food? He didn’t really pay attention and frankly didn’t care. He simply stayed sprawled out atop his sheets, tired orbs fixed upon the ceiling as the stifling heat of summer circled around him. His room had become unbearably hot over the past couple of days; the curtains hadn’t been opened in what seemed like a long while and the windows were latched shut.

The room simmered like a pitch black hell pit, one that despite all his might and will he couldn’t bring himself to vacate. Within the dark heat he wondered If only there was a way to go back, back to the forgone inferno that Sara and himself shared. His fingers manically ruffled through his hair at the thought and with a dramatic exhale his arms fell back on the mattress with a soft thud. After a moment of stillness his head lazily lobbed to one side as he took to sniffing under an arm. Damn he needed a shower. With a sneer he finally sat up after what felt like eons of lying motionless, bones cracking as he stretched his stiff muscles with a yawn. He finally sprang up and with heavy footsteps made his way to the door.

As his fingers found the handle he couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of his visage in its bronze reflection. Even in the dark a small sliver of light was able to rip though the mess of curtains and illuminate his hopelessness. His eyes all but looked dead, lidded and lacking of any sort of luster. He’d seen these eyes before. These were the same eyes that looked at him more times than he could count, the eyes that lost the will to fight after finally accepting defeat; and somehow they had been plucked right from her skull and put into his own. It was like looking in the most wretched mirror of the past and he couldn’t help but wonder if the same memories floated about her mind as they did his.

With a quick shake of his head he broke his gaze from the dirtied bronze and finally made his way out to fresher air; and the thought of cleansing more than his own body began to creep into his psyche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Of all the words of mice and men, the saddest are, “It might have been.” “ - Kurt Vonnegut
> 
> Hindsight is often 20/20 and as dreary as it may be at times, it can open one up to a different way of thinking and feeling. It may take some longer than others; but sometimes reflections on past wounds are necessary to allow oneself to begin to heal them. Better late than never. 
> 
> Chapters are probably going to be coming out once a week at this point guys, life's on some busy shit for me and I like to take my time on this baby! Thank you all SO so much for the continued love and support on this! Would love to hear your thoughts in the comments, hearing what you guys think and feel makes my day! As always I'm blowin' all of ya those kisses for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments!


	29. The Dawning of Paradiso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "From a little spark may burst a flame." - Dante Alighieri, Paradiso

It could be lovely right? Perfect even; despite the fact of all its glaring imperfections. The thought would often run through her mind without warning, caring not about what rabid moments had come to pass between them as it reared its poisonous head again and again. What they shared wasn’t healthy and she knew it...he knew it...but when the time would come for them to separate at their impasse, it seemed inevitable that they somehow found a bridge to return to each other once again.

That bridge however, with all of its splinters and cracked boards, weary and worn from the years of gnashing of teeth and toxicity; was nearly disintegrated. It could no longer bear their collective weight and there wasn’t a more trying moment on its dilapidated form than that night.

The shop had been eerily quiet, the soft buzz of the sconces that lined the hallway the only constant sound besides the rapping of her heart. As was routine when Dante and herself would be at odds she would leave; allowing her anger to subside as well as his own and when that familiar sadness would start to creep into her mind and that dull ache burned in her chest, she would return.

Standing before the door that housed some of her most poignant memories never failed to make her catch her breath. She always ended up right here hours after words had turned to daggers and tongues had matched their sharpness; and the action of moving slowly into their shared space constantly stole her air away.

For whatever reason she didn’t even bother to knock; seemingly urged by her desperate want to reconcile. As the door creaked open underneath her hand and the light of the hallway spilled into the pitch black; it was then that she felt the boards all but fall out beneath her. The sudden pressure of her shock becoming too much for its exhausted structure. The scene before her sent her mind reeling and with wide eyes and a shaky inhale, all she could was pull the door shut. The creaking of its hinges and the snapping of the rotted boards seemed to chime in a horrid harmony as she staggered back listlessly.

Her breath barely left her lungs as all she could do was stare over her shoulder; eyes wide and nostrils flared. Never once did she expect to see him in bed with another; in the back of her mind she knew it was possible one day, but the hope that she could somehow be his only one had always blocked the possibility from entering her thoughts. The reality of their situation finally hit her full force and in that moment she knew her ridiculous wanting and hope for something that could never be had failed her.

After what felt like hours in her limbo of disbelief she finally found the strength to move her limbs and descend the hallway; and in her wake leaving behind the broken connection she had to Dante for the last time.

She thought she loved him...fuck she really thought she did; but the image of him with another and the knowledge that now he’d really never be able to care for her in that same capacity smashed that thought to oblivion. Idiot, imbecile, hopeless dreamer, how could you be so stupid? How could you get so caught up in your own far fetched hopes when you knew deep down it could never be?

In that moment her grief all but turned to anger; and there was but one thought that resonated through her exhausted mind as she slowly made her way down the staircase.

Somehow, you did this to yourself.

Her feet felt impossibly heavy as they finally hit the floor of the lobby and the feeling soon ran through the rest of her body. With a hand still desperately clasped to the railing and her teeth beginning to grit she fell into a daze, the surrounding area turning into a red blurry mess as her eyes bore into nothing. The lead weight of her frame mixed with the fog of her thoughts all but took her over until...

“Sara?”

It was one of the most serene sounds she’d ever witnessed. It flew her name into her ears on the wings of the sweetest breeze; and she swore she could feel the crispness of its temperature on her skin. It broke her from the burning stupor that had all but overtaken her; and she gently tore her eyes away from the bleak nothingness she had begun to come accustomed to. She turned her head towards the sweet resonance and as she was met with its source; she was finally able to catch her breath.

Vergil looked all but heavenly. Seated in the corner of the couch; the light from the single lamp beside him basked his visage in a warm glow, softening his angular features and causing his eyes to sparkle like first light does on a lolling lake. She could do nothing but stare, her pain mixed with the sudden awe inspiring sight of him ripped speech from her tongue and it wasn’t until she noticed those sparkling eyes darken under furrowed brows and his book slowly coming to close that she began to come back.

“...Sara? Is there...something the matter?”

His tone was light and his movements cautious; as if not to startle her already unstable state any further. As he leaned a bit forward her shoulders came to relax and her breathing evened, both moving in perfect time with the other. She could tell by the way his chest puffed slightly he was about to speak again; and with a quiet tone she cut his words off at the root.

“Sorry Verg, I didn’t...uh, didn’t mean to disturb you...”

“You’ve done no such thing...”

A brief silence came between them as they stared at one another. Sore eyes pierced into ones of concern for what felt like the longest time; and with a shallow inhale the silence was broken as Sara couldn’t stop the soft words from leaving her lips.

“...Do you care if I hang here for a while?” 

“Not at all...please do.”

Just as quickly as his words filled the air Sara broke from the staircase and made a near beeline directly towards him. A hand ran through her hair and a loud exhale left her lungs as she got closer. All he could do was watch her with parted lips; and it wasn’t until she was nearly on him that he even realized she was coming to sit directly beside him. With wide eyes and a clear to his throat, he made sure to snatch his book from where it lied on the cushion just before she sat down with a thud.

“Thanks Verg...”

Her elbows rested on her knees as her form bowed forward and her eyes met the same position. With a sharp inhale through his nose Vergil couldn’t help the way his body went rigid when in close proximity to her own. No matter how close they had gotten her presence always ignited feelings within him that he struggled to comprehend. Those feelings made him nervous, unsure, tentative, but they also seemed to stir something deep within him...something so visceral that he had no choice but to accept its presence. It was care, genuine care for her that he could no longer deny; and that care well surpassed that of a friend.

Turning his head towards her slowly Vergil matched her posture. His own elbows found his knees and his gloved hands clasped loosely together as he looked her profile up and down. She radiated anger but above all, it was hurt that spilled from her very essence and with a tone as gentle as he could muster, Vergil began to cautiously address her once more.

“...Is there...”

Sara’s brows raised as his words stopped short, with the slightest turn of her head her eyes trailed to peer at Vergil from her peripheral vision as she waited for him to finish his statement. She almost couldn’t help the slight curl that formed on her lip at the obvious nerves that came from him...what a sweet thing. She knew comfort hadn’t always come the easiest to him but here he was, trying.

A sharp clear to his throat quickly broke Vergil of his reservations and his inquiry finally filled the shell of her ear.

“Is there something you would like to talk about?”

With a weak chuckle Sara turned her head to fully face him, her words coming out with a weak smile.

“Nahhh, I’m...not gonna bother you with it Verg...”

“So that means you DO have something you would like to discuss.”

Sara rolled her eyes with a smile and lightly nudged her shoulder into Vergil’s arm. His brows rose and quickly fell as a breathy chuckle pulled from his lungs at the sudden contact; his hands beginning to ring tightly together. Her glassy orbs soon found his again as her smile slowly fell from her face and his own followed suit at the sight.

“It’s Dante...”

“Ahhh...trouble yet again in Paradiso I see?”

“You would reference The Divine Comedy wouldn’t you?”

Sara shook her head with a laugh as a satisfied hum came from Vergil. He greatly enjoyed the fact that literary references were never lost on her, it was something they’d always bonded over and if he could use that to ease her distress for but a moment, he would.

“Feels more like the Inferno though if i’m being honest Verg...”

Vergil nodded as his head fell to his ringing hands and just as he was about to face her again to speak, her solemn words filled the air. Her voice low and monotone.

“It’s over...”

As his head snapped back up he was met with the most broken form of Sara he’d ever seen. Not only had all the fight left her voice; but it had vacated her eyes as well. Her breathing was heavy and he could tell she was doing everything in her power to fight back tears. Vergil immediately sat up a bit straighter, turning his body to fully face her and without a second thought scooted ever so slightly closer to her.

The look on his face nearly caused Sara to fully break down, there was such worry, concern and sympathy in the sparkling lake of his eyes that she couldn’t contain the next words that left her. Just looking into those glorious pools calmed her more than anything ever had and in that moment she felt as if she could tell him anything...finally be completely open...and so she was.

“He’s up there with another woman...just walked in on it...”

Vergil’s lips parted as his head snapped to gaze up the staircase, brows knitting as his face all but turned into a snarl. The feeling of heat prickled over his neck and he began to feel a rush of anger wash over him. The fact that Dante has taken such advantage of Sara made his blood boil; and it took everything in him not to rush up to Dantes hiding place and drag him from it. Many words for his wretch of a brother crossed his mind in that moment; but none seemed to fit better than scum.

“This was a long time coming anyway...”

Sara was greeted with a look of disbelief as Vergil turned back to her; and the sentence that left him held the same tone.

“What in the world do you mean THIS was a long time coming?”

Vergil leaned in even farther towards her as his hand motioned towards the stairs.

“You mean to tell me you expected him to do such a vile thing?”

Sara’s gaze lowered to her lap as a hand ran through her hair.

“...I always had a feeling that it might happen...but I didn’t want to believe it...we fight so often, it was inevitable...”

“Inevitable?”

The no nonsense tone of Vergil’s voice caused Sara to meet his gaze yet again; and she found the orbs that just mere moments before had sparkled like serene water; now shifted into rolling waves.

“Because fighting occurs between you both means it is INEVITABLE that he has the right to disgustingly whore about? Absolutely asinine! AND furthermore...“

Sara’s eyes simply flicked back and forth with his own; and as quickly as the crashing waves of his iris’s had become violent, serenity began to peek through them yet again.

“...He should consider himself lucky to be joined with one as wondrous as you...”

Within an instant Sara’s jaw all but slacked, leaving her lips but slightly parted and speech to leave her. The calm morning glow had returned to the lakes of Vergil’s eyes and Sara felt her heart flutter as she stared into them for the umpteenth time. He looked so soft; his outer strength never wavered but there was an utter vulnerability that shone through his stoic exterior that seemed to wrap around her heart with gentle fingers.

She never thought twice when she reached out to grasp his hands within her own, and if her heart wasn’t already racing; when the sweet pressure of his fingers pressed into her hands it all but skipped a beat.

“Do...forgive me, if this is too bold but...you...deserve so much more, so much better than what he can give.”

His voice returned to the breeze that had graced her ear when he had spoken her name earlier. It matched the tenderness of his gaze and as she drank in the sheer beauty of him before her, she felt every muscle in her body let go, relax and with that release; the tears then came. At first no sound accompanied the streams of wet that stained her cheeks, simply a deepening of breath as her glistening brown orbs found it impossible to avert themselves from the beauty before her. Vergil’s grip tightened ever so slightly on her own, the sensation of his touch was so reassuring and one of the most soothing things she’d ever experienced. His touch broke her and with a trembling lip her hands ripped from his hold as she all but flung herself into him.

Vergil’s eyes were blown completely wide as her arms wrapped quickly around his neck; and when he heard the soft cries that erupted from her heaving body his arms instinctively came to wrap around her. Sara’s head nuzzled into the crook of his neck and the feeling of her tears against his skin as they dripped into his collar left a lump in his throat. His hands rubbed up and down her back slowly, comforting her wretched form as all she could do was cry into his embrace.

Once he was able to swallow the hitch of his own emotions he began to quietly coo her.

“There you are...shhh...I have you...you’re alright...”

Vergil turned his head ever so slightly and as he did so their foreheads came to touch. The contact was feather light at first, a whisper of skin against skin. However once he realized she never ran from his touch, it took no time at all for him to push against her more fervently.

The sounds of Sara’s cries soon dissipated as she melted into the tight comfort of Vergil’s embrace. He felt so perfect, never once had she ever felt comfortable enough around anyone to shed tears that didn’t come from anger but; here she was. Allowing tears that flowed from nowhere but sadness and letting her tough exterior crumble into pieces...and it was all because of him. After a moment of peace she slowly brought her head from his neck and her forehead from his own so she could look him in the eye. The wet of her tears stained her face as they simply looked at one another.

With a shallow swallow and movements cautious; Sara’s hands came to rest on the back of Vergil’s neck and as she pulled his face closer to her own a sharp exhale left his nostrils. She had brought their foreheads to touch again, but somehow this was much more intimate than before. Vergil felt the tip of her nose rub lightly against his and as he did his arms wrapped low and strong around her waist. Holding her in place and reveling in her scent and skin.

He was almost fearful to breath. Worried that this may all be just the sweetest dream and the unforgiving pull of reality could wake him at any moment, leaving him with ragged breaths and desperate want but it wasn’t. This was real, SHE was real and...oh it felt so nice. Her touch felt like everything he thought it would and more, gentle, sweet and unbelievably kind; never could he live without it again.

His hair was so soft between her fingers, gently rubbing and twirling the ends of that precious silk was something she’d often wondered about. She also wondered about the feeling of his lips, are they truly as plush as they look? The thought of kissing him ran through her mind more times than she could count. With a short breath she moved her head ever so slightly, allowing their lips to brush. Vergil’s grip instantly tightened on her waist and after but a moment of hesitation he moved his head to repeat the motion.

It was true her chaotic energy always seemed to be called back to Dante’s but it would always repel. At this point it all just seemed like routine...there was truly no heart in it anymore, but Vergil’s? His serene aura called to her in ways she didn’t think possible. There was always a reason as to why she sought him out in the beginning, hoping to form some semblance of a connection; a pull that she could never resist. It was a feeling; a feeling that started low in her gut the moment he accepted that first cup of coffee on the roof.

The visceral feeling of perfect magnetism; and after all the moments that came to pass between them they finally ended up here. Her roaring energy and his calm one, in perfect harmony; and just like opposite magnets there was no situation that could keep them from coming together.

That was the true inevitability. 

They stayed locked in the tender hold of each other for as long as they could, nearly in a trance as hands caressed soft skin and stroked silver hair; with lips barely touching. It wasn’t until the shuffling of life up the stairs made its presence known that they separated and even then her fingers still lingered in his hair.

“I...think um, it’s best if I get out of here for a little while...”

“...Would you be opposed to company?”

“Not as long as it’s you.”

Vergil’s smile matched the gentleness of his tone as Sara finally let her fingers slip from her hold on him. With a loud sniff and a clear of her throat she stood, her hand held out in hopes he wouldn’t be too proud to take it. His eyes never left her woeful gaze as he stood, with his height towering above her and his body so close he took her hand and led her out of her personal inferno; so they both could breathe in a shared paradise.

If only for a moment.

*

“Seems to me he’s finally emerged.”

“Huh?”

Vergil’s voice broke Sara from her reminiscing as a cup of coffee was presented before her. She took the cup with a smile as he reiterated his statement, the steam warming her face and bringing her mind back to the present.

“I said he seems to have left his room.”

“Really? I mean it has been a couple days, he’s gotta eat or somethin’ at some point I guess.”

Sara’s voice emerged with an irking tone as she took to sipping the dark roast Vergil had prepared for her. Taking a sip of his own he all but nodded as his eyes flicked up the steps.

“I do hope the first thing he does is partake in a shower...”

Sara chuckled from behind her cup at Vergil’s disgusted tone.

“Yeah, for all our sakes, please let that be the case.”

“I had informed him of coffee being prepared but it warranted no response...which of course, came as no surprise.”

Sara’s brows raised as she nodded, a scoff spilling from her lips as she continued to indulge in the steam that warmed her face and the cup that did the same to her hands.

“Verg?”

“Hmm...”

A hum was all she got as a response as Vergil’s nose had become buried in one of his favorite reads.

“You think we’ll ever get past this shit?”

With a raised brow Vergil’s eyes came to meet the image of her slowly running a finger around the rim of her cup; and her gaze somewhere far away.

“As long as maturity is present I believe there’s a chance...as well as a cool head.”

Sara’s eyes sprang back to see Vergil smirking at her from behind his book, which elicited another roll of her eyes as she scoffed yet again.

“Is that a cut at me?”

“Both of you, actually.”

“Ohhh you’re lucky you’re cute boy.”

“Likewise, you ball of utter chaos.”

Sara quickly dipped a finger in her coffee and within a second flicked the droplets at Vergil, which landed a direct hit on his nose. His eyes squeezed shut and a grimace overtook his features as a playful giggle erupted from her.

“...You’re most DEFINITELY going to pay for that...”

“Oh yeah? Prove it —“

Within a fraction of a second Vergil had warped directly behind her; and before she even had a chance to react the chair, along with her in it, was spun to face him. She was met with a titled cup mere inches away from the front of her shirt as Vergil leaned into her. His lip curled in a devious smirk, a canine tooth just barely visible and with narrowed eyes and a playful sneer she spoke.

“You wouldn’t dare...”

“Is that so?”

“That’s hot coffee Verg...”

“Lukewarm, to be exact.”

“DON’T. Do. It.”

Vergil was incredibly close to her face as he titled the cup even more, the warm liquid barely staying contained by the lip of the cup. Just as she thought the end of her shirt was near, he swiftly pulled the cup back upright and set it behind her on the table. The breath she had been holding in finally left her cheeks in a dramatic puff as he chuckled and leaned in even closer, his hands resting on either side of the back of her chair to keep her in place.

“Do not start things you don’t intend to finish.”

Sara’s eyes narrowed yet again as she cocked her head.

“Are you tryin’ to hit me with some secret wisdom? Or is this really just about flickin’ coffee?”

“Seems you have already answered your own question.”

Leaning in as close as he could Vergil left the softest kiss upon her forehead before returning upright, grabbing his coffee and sauntering back to his seat. Clearing his throat he snapped his book open again as he took a sip, a pleased expression on his face all the while. Sara looked at him with a sneer and just as she was about to speak; Vergil’s serene tone beat her to the punch.

“You can do it. Have faith in your resolve. Harness your fire and use it wisely, the worst thing you could do is tap into it under the pressure of sudden impulse. Such as a flick of coffee can lead to a spill —“

“— You mean a bad domino effect.”

Vergil smiled from behind his book as he met her sharpened eye line.

“Precisely.”

Sara tapped her fingers on the table as she stared at her collected lover, seemingly unbothered as he went back to his reading; never losing his smirk.

She knew he was beyond right. If there was ever going to be a chance for harmony and reconciliation something would have to give; and someone would have to start that domino effect. Old habits die hard; but if they’re poisonous one has no choice but to dispose of them. 

Her eyes softened and a slight smile graced her features as she lovingly looked at the gloaming that was Vergil, her peaceful lulling dawn. He truly knew her better than anyone; and if he believed she could change than it had to be possible. Reaching forward she took one last sip of her coffee before removing herself from her seat and heading towards Vergil, where her arms wrapped lightly around his neck and the sweetest kiss was placed to his temple.

“Thank you...”

As she whispered against his skin Vergil’s hand came to lightly rub one of her own, raising it to place feather like kisses to each digit before replying through a tender smile.

“No thanks are needed if it means your peace.”

She couldn’t help the swelling of her heart as she came to hug his neck tighter, for he not only gave her peace; but always reminded her just how much strength she truly possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could write for Vergil and Sara all day I swear, to me they're truly paradise and make me a hopeless romantic <3 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read everyone! I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter! Tides are turning! Always love to hear what you guys think so don't be afraid to drop a comment, I legit LIVE for them, your feedback is always welcome! Thank you for all the continued kudos and bookmarks as well, it means so much!


	30. A Rain to Wash an Empty Glass

The lifelessness of his eyes peered back at him with a dubious gaze as the steam from the shower covered the mirror and his reflection in a haze of misty grey. The condensation beginning to blur his physical visage; and the longer he stared into the murky glass, the less he recognized himself.

Those dull orbs seemed to taunt him; their mirrored image boring straight through a man who seemingly wasn’t there. It was as if he was face to face with a doppelgänger and what a haggard, horrid thing it was.

Its eyes were milky and sunken, the look of death strong about them. Void of any fire that had once burned so strong and the dark circles that had come to rest beneath them only enhanced their ghastly appearance. The stubble that graced its jaw only darkened its features more; and it wasn’t until he swore he saw the wicked face smile back at him that his body was able to move.

Within an instant a hand quickly wiped away the thick steam and the creature along with it.

“Fuck...come on man get it together what the hell are you doin’...”

Dante’s hands gripped the sides of the sink tightly as he worked to steady his breaths. In no way could he bring himself to raise his head for if he did, he feared that horrible reflection would be waiting for his gaze...waiting to show him just exactly what he had become. A being driven by jealousy, driven to irrationality and all of the mistakes that come with such behavior; and coming face to face with that ugliness was just too much to acknowledge.

It took what seemed like a lifetime for Dante to be pulled from his frozen state. the feeling of condensation gathering on his skin and the fine lines of water that trickled down his body reminding him of the shower rushing beside him, waiting to cleanse an aching body and a mind full of agony.

With eyes lidded and movements slow he came to remove the briefs that hung low around his hips and finally stepped underneath the soothing, hot waterfall that poured from the shower head.

A long sigh erupted from him as the water splashed about his weary form. Silver locks becoming plastered to the face that now only radiated exhaustion. With heavy breaths the face he didn’t recognize came to meet the water; and when his eyes shut slowly he prayed it would begin to douse him in renewal.

What was is she would say again? Oh, that’s right...

_“It’s gorgeous...”_

_“What? The rain?”_

_“Yeah, it’s the best damn weather I swear.”_

He had never understood her fascination with the dreariness that accompanied the rain. The sky would darken and the clouds would take on a shade of bleak grey, swirling with the promise of ruining a perfect day and subjecting him to abject boredom. She however would happily lounge on the couch, sometimes with her phone; other times with a book and simply stare out the window and listen to the patter of raindrops on the glass. For whatever reason that darkened weather seemed to quell the rambunctious energy of her being; and even though he never saw it himself, he was almost certain she’d sneak outside to simply stand underneath it.

Time nearly came to a screeching halt; and when Dante’s eyes snapped open it wouldn’t have surprised him if hours had passed by. The light pounding of water upon his skin had lulled him into the most relaxed state he’d been in for weeks. After a pause he shook his head quickly as his hands slicked the wet locks from his face; and in that moment he began to realize what she saw in the rain.

The water brought peace, just standing beneath it and simply letting the sensation run along the contours of his frame sparked a reentry of vigor to flow into his veins, it was damn near inspiring. He felt the smallest flicker of that familiar fire ignite deep within; and with it the whisper of a smile curled upon his lips as a low tone departed them.

“Maybe she was on to something...”

That smile was soon to fade however, the lingering memories of the soft moments they shared together began pooling to the forefront of his thoughts and as per usual; it was just too much bear. For now he would simply store the sweet memory of her love for the rain away, somewhere buried deep in hopes it wouldn’t injure his heart any further; but not deep enough to where he couldn’t reminisce if so inclined.

It seemed that he dealt with the memories of her the same way he did with her very person when they were together. Always keeping her at arms length and at the same time so very close, so close in fact that it cursed his initial idea of their relationship.

Whether he wanted to admit it or not, he had allowed himself to become unbelievably attached to her. It was never his intention, but the more time they spent in one another’s embrace and the more they shared; the more he was drawn to her enigmatic light. She pulled him in with eyes full of fight and lips drenched in elixir; a beauty that simply refused to be an afterthought and no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he could pull away from that energy, it never came to pass.

She however, was now gone...in the arms of one who seemed to truly cherish the warmth of her being and understand the preciousness that came with that heat. If only he had been able to do the same, perhaps he would be the one in that very position.

With a heavy sigh Dante emerged from the shower; and as a towel came to wrap around his waist he couldn’t fight his eyes from flicking to the clouded mirror yet again. He wondered...would it still be there? Still lurking behind the glass waiting to meet him with that sullen gaze? Even though his physical body had been fully cleansed; fresh and renewed, he couldn’t say the same for his mind.

The grime of the past and present still laid thick within his thoughts; for that’s where it lived, in his memories and regrets...and no matter of rain would be able to rid him of it. Its sickly reflection would meet him again if he dared to take a peek and with a hitch in his throat and a gait quite determined; his eyes never met the mirror as he departed.

The sounds of cups clinking against the sink echoed up the stairs and soon filled his ears, causing him to pick up a quicker pace back into his room. The notion of having to face the both of them together was just something he couldn’t handle; and to further conceal his presence he quietly shut the door behind him as a puff of air left his cheeks.

Just as he turned around the brightness from his phone had lit up the blackened room and caught his gaze. The screen was lighting up incessantly and with a roll of his eyes Dante soon strode to where it lied on the bedside table and snatched it up.

The screen was full of unopened texts, all of which were from his nephew and with a grumble he swiped them open.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Any jobs on your end?

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Dude hello? Anything?

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Ok man it’s been 2 days r u even alive?

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Dante. Really, everything ok?

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Btw Nico’s the one who’s worried, not me. Just wanna put that out there so like, respond man.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
You really gonna make me come all the way out there?

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
DANTE THE FUCK MAN!!!!!!!

Dante simply shook his head as he typed up a reply, Jesus this kid was bad at hiding his worry.

TEXT  
Hey, sup?

Dante tossed his phone dismissively on his bed as he began to properly dry himself off, but it took no more than a minute for it to brightly flash again and quell any attempt he had for getting dressed.

“Damn it kid can I have two minutes?”

Dante flung the towel over his shoulder with a scowl as he hastily grabbed his phone yet again.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
You fucking ignore me for 2 days & that’s all you got to say? WTF?!

TEXT  
Been busy, sorry kid.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Bullshit!!!

TEXT  
Damn, someone was worried about me ;)

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Stfu. If you actually read my texts you’d know Nico’s been on my ass about it & it’s sucked ass so thnks for tht asshole.

TEXT  
Riiiiight “Nico” was worried thts y u texted back right away.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Fuck off.

TEXT  
Hey how’s about I make it up to u by gracing u with my presence?

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Nah I’m good, don’t wanna see ur bum ass.

TEXT  
Food in an hour?

Dante raised a brow at the sudden slow in Nero’s responses; and just as he was about to shrug off the conversation another text filled the screen.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Meet at the shop?

Dante’s brows furrowed as he speedily typed back.

TEXT  
Nah we’ll just meet at whatever place we decide, quicker tht way.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
K, where u wanna go?

TEXT  
Normal spot?

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Tht hole in the wall on 6th?

TEXT  
U got it.

Nero (dedwght) TEXT  
Alright, see u in an hour. Douche.

Dante couldn’t help but shake his head as a smirk pulled at the corners of his lips. He was actually thankful Nero had been so adamant on reaching out. Concocting plans with him gave Dante the perfect excuse to get out of the shop and away from having to face the painful picture of Sara and Vergil’s union. To his eyes and the strain of his heart, it was damn near unholy.

Finally fully dressed Dante pulled on his coat, snapping the collar up to its popped position and adjusting the tattered ends of his sleeves beneath it. Slipping his phone into a pocket Dante quietly exited his room and made his way to the stairs. His back became pressed to the wall and with a cocked brow his head turned down the steps to listen for any hint of life.

After a few moments of silence he was satisfied enough to quickly make his way downstairs and make a beeline towards the garage. He nearly made it too; but not before an all too familiar chill ran down his spine and his body came to a halt, shoulders slouched and jaw tight.

The feeling of orbs that matched the hue of his own bore into the back of his neck; and without turning so much of an inch of his body he called back to them.

“What?”

A pause that hung thick in the air occurred before the ice that accompanied the bitter chill he felt broke free.

“...I said nothing.”

“Ya didn’t have to, waitin’ for me are ya?”

“Not in the least.”

A harsh scoff erupted from Dante’s lungs as he turned to meet Vergil’s gaze.

“You’re a shit liar ya know that?”

“I’m simply sitting here Dante, besides, I was here first and you just so happened to cross my path, nothing more.”

Dante’s eyes scanned the room quickly before returning to his ever nonchalant brother.

“She’s makin’ herself scarce isn’t she?”

“...She’s not the only one indulging in such behavior.”

With a toothy sneer, Dante’s hands balled into fists as a tone slow and laced with danger filled Vergil’s ears.

“Excuse the hell out of me for not wanting to be around the both of you given the circumstances...ya snake.”

Vergil’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he slowly rose from his seated position, long legs making short work of bringing him into closer proximity of Dante’s aggravated form.

“A serpent am I?” 

“The genuine article of a snake in the grass, yeah...that’s you... _brother_.”

“I believe the only slithering reptile here is yourself.”

Vergil’s voice had gained a tone that demanded attention as his brows knitted and his own fists came to clench. The two stood in silence, nothing but glares exchanged in their stagnant standoff.

After a moment the tenseness of Vergil’s form disappeared. His brows relaxed and his fists vanished; and his stoic visage appeared yet again. Dante cocked a brow as he looked him up and down; and with a light exhale Vergil spoke through his teeth. The air of vexation still lingering under the surface of his skin.

“...I realize this is a rather uncomfortable predicament Dante.”

Dante’s head reared back slightly at his brothers words as his arms slowly came to cross over his chest.

“Don’t think it’s lost on me that it can’t be...”

A sharp exhale left Vergil’s lungs as his eyes rolled and he all but stared over Dante’s shoulder, eyes lidded and full of an energy that radiated how much of a chore saying this to his brother was.

“...easy for you.” 

“Ya just now realized that?”

“Don’t mistake my silence for ignorance Dante...”

Behind pursed lips Dante’s tongue ran over his teeth; and the slight flicker of heat he felt become renewed in the shower began to burn brighter.

“Ya think you can just get off scott free don’t ya Verg? No need to explain yourself right? Completely innocent party? Fuck outta here...”

Vergil’s eyes rolled as an exhausted sheen emerged to cover them.

“Did I ever once say that?”

“Didn’t have to. Ya never said anything, which is the point I’m makin’ ya dumbass.”

“Enough with the name calling.”

“I’ll call you whatever I want you goddamn son of a BITCH.”

Within a second Dante’s fingers had wrapped around the collar of Vergil’s coat in tight fists, pulling his brothers cool visage within inches of his smoldering one. His words spilling from his clenched teeth in a growl.

“You took her from me...you fucking STOLE her from me when you KNEW I wanted to make things right, wanted t —“

“BUT YOU DIDN’T DANTE.”

Dante’s snarl lowered into nothing but a look of disbelief as Vergil’s bellowing tone ripped through his ear drums; and as quickly as it had raised it dropped to an octave so mellow that he nearly froze.

“You didn’t. Your intentions may have been what you thought of as pure, but you did nothing to deliver.”

Silence.

“I stole no part of her Dante...you lost her...and when you had the chance to repair what was so helplessly broken, you tossed it aside.”

The fists that had buried themselves into Vergil’s collar slowly began to loosen their grip.

“If she mattered as much to you as you claim she does, everything that had transpired from the past to the present would have never been. Now brother...I appreciate where you’re coming from but —“

A languid sigh came out with Vergil’s speech.

“— her and I...the bond —“

Vergil’s jaw clenched as his head turned from Dante’s gaze; the collar of his coat finally free as limp hands came to rest loosely at the sides of Dante’s form. The air of utter disbelief still clung to Dante’s features as he observed his brothers sudden loss of words.

Vergil’s shoulders had slumped and his head lowered; his eyes closed as a deep inhale ran through his nostrils, causing his chest to rise with vigor. He was collecting himself, doing his best to articulate his emotions without tipping overboard into the warlike energy Dante was producing. It was necessary that he remembered the advice he himself had given to Sara earlier.

_“As long as maturity is present I believe there’s a chance...as well as a cool head.”_

With eyes near lidded Vergil slowly turned back to meet Dante’s eye line.

“She...means more to me than I can ever manage to fully explain to you...it’s as if her hands have left their prints on my very soul, and until you’ve felt the same I’m not sure if you’ll ever understand my depth of feeling towards her...”

The look in Vergil’s eyes and the solemn tone of his voice shook Dante to the very core. Never once had he seen such vulnerability emanate from his brother, it almost frightened him, almost had him asking “what have you done with Vergil?”. However, there was something else intermingled within his somber candor. It was a near dreamlike quality...the same quality Sara had when she spoke about the rain. The eyes that stared back at him glimmered like rain on wet pavement, glossy and clear...it was as if Vergil was fully present for the first time; completely and utterly awakened by the near thought of her.

Dante’s silence didn’t surprise Vergil in the least. He was well aware that his openness was foreign, possibly even questionable; but he could no longer keep their truth behind the walls of his frigid exterior. As painful as it was to Dante’s already tattered heart, it was best he heard the reality of their relationship. The truth that no matter what he couldn’t let her go. In no way out of spite towards his brother...but because he finally felt whole; and without her perfect addition to his soul there would be no reason for him to feel again.

“What has transpired between us was never intended to hurt you Dante...and I’m —”

Vergil mustered a shallow swallow from behind near gritted teeth.

“— sorry that it has.”

The act of admitting an apology nearly looked like torture upon Vergil’s face. His brows strongly knitted and trying his best to cover the clenched teeth behind his lips. Even with all the contorted muscles becoming apparent on his brothers face...Dante knew he was being sincere. If he wasn’t he wouldn’t be having such a hard time, cohesive and eloquent sentences never escaped Vergil and the fact that they had all but disappeared from his speech told him all he needed to know.

Vergil never saw it, but the slightest smirk appeared on Dante’s face before it quickly disappeared as he made his way to the bar top. Glasses clinked and caps were popped in silence as Dante poured two drinks full to the brim.

The blurred image of a glass being held out to him in his peripheral vision pulled Vergil’s attention back. He looked from it to his twins face as Dante flicked his head towards the glass, indicating for him to take it.

He slowly wrapped his fingers around the offering as Dante stared at him for a few moments before throwing the drink back with a large sip. Vergil watched him with softened eyes before taking a small sip of his own.

“So it is real huh...you really are in love with her...”

Dante’s voice came out low, a hint of hoarseness intermingling with a non threatening tone that Vergil hadn’t heard in months.

He simply nodded as his eyes returned to his drink, his words light and airy.

“I do. With every fiber of my being.”

Dante winced a bit as Vergil’s truth tugged at his chest.

“...What would you do if ya lost her?”

“I dare not think of that...for I intend not to.”

“...You can’t expect me to just get over this so easy...ya know that right? You have no idea how much this has been killing me Verg...I uhh...man I need time to process all this shit.”

Dante soon finished off his drink, the glass hanging loosely in his hand; and just as Vergil was about to speak again the sound of Dante’s phone buzzing cut him off.

With a sniff and narrowed eyes Dante removed his phone from his pocket.

New Message from:  
Nero (dedwght)  
I’ll be at the joint in 5.

“Ah, damn it...uh I gotta jet.”

Vergil watched as Dante made his way to the bar top, disposing of his glass as he ran a hand through his hair; a look of utter sadness and contemplation about his features as he walked towards the front doors.

“Dante.”

His head turned ever so slightly over his shoulder as he stopped, the collar of his red leather covering the lips that nearly began to quiver.

“Speak with her. Unburden yourself...you both need it.”

After a beat Dante’s head snapped forward as he pushed the door open and exited without a word, the sound of heavy wood slowly coming to a close the only parting gift he gave.

Vergil inhaled sharply as he slowly sauntered to the bar, placing his glass beside his brothers. Before turning around to leave his eyes flicked to the scene on the bar top. He stared at the empty glass left by Dante and his near full one beside it, a symbolism so cathartic to both their energies he almost wished he could transcribe it on paper.

With any hope the emptiness that had wrapped Dante in a cocoon of suffering would dissipate...allowing him to feel full again, as full as the glass Vergil left atop the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! WHOA this took me two weeks my bad lol. Writers block hit me hard af for whatever reason but i'm back on track, bless. 
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoyed this latest chapter! Looks like people are trying to grow up a bit, we love progress ;) As always I love hearing from you guys and would enjoy it so much to know what you guys think / are feeling about this chapter and the story, so never be afraid to leave a comment! 
> 
> Thank you immensely for all the continued kudos, comments and bookmarks you all give me, you're the absolute best!


	31. Breezes upon Scarred Tissue

The wind whipped about his face and hair with a welcome cool, the first sign that the wicked scorch of summer was slowing waning into the crispness of autumn. It surprised him how much he enjoyed the feeling; it was as if another form of renewal lied upon his skin and began gently seeping into the bones that had all but felt brittle for months.

A deep inhale accompanied the grip of his clutches around the handles of Cavalier, revving the beastly cycle into an even more jetting speed. The need to continue feeling that incredible rush of fresh air was something Dante craved with a hunger. It was something he found himself chasing; and the fear of letting its cool embrace escape him rattled inside his chest and about his ribs.

_Just anything, anything to feel something again._

His incessant chasing of that magical wind and break neck speeding brought him to the front of the restaurant in what felt like milliseconds. By the time he had screeched to a stop and his feet hit the ground Dante was nearly out of breath. He stayed seated as his sharp exhales and desperate inhales began to even, reveling in the feeling of lungs that soon started filling to full again.

He had become so accustomed to the feeling of shallow breaths that the sensation took him aback; and if he was able to see his own face, he may have just looked upon the wide eyed visage of a man barely beginning to find himself again. 

When he finally dismounted and made his way inside it didn’t surprise him in the least to find that Nero was already seated at a far table. An arm rested lazily on the back of his chair while he stared at Dante from across the room with a cocked brow and his jaw working on a piece of gum.

A weak smirk pulled at Dante’s lips as he made his way to meet his clearly less than impressed nephew. As Dante stopped in front of the table the two simply stared at each other; and after a few more beats of stubborn silence Dante let out a sarcastic greeting with a sigh.

“So what, no hello?”

“Why the hell do I have to say hi to you first?”

“Come on Nero what are you? Five years old?”

“Look who’s fuckin’ talkin’. I’m not the one who was ignoring texts for two days.”

“How does that make me the five year old?”

“Are you serious? The silent treatment equals baby bullshit every time Dante.”

“Jesus it wasn’t personal kid, quit being so dramatic will ya?”

Dante haphazardly pulled out the chair and sat down with a thud as he shook messed hair from his face, a lazy lean to his posture as he barely made eye contact with Nero. A loud popping of gum ripped Dante’s line of sight back to his nephews sour expression, causing him to roll his eyes and let out a light scoff.

“You gonna stay mad at me for the rest of your life? Huh? Or can ya get over it?”

“Apologize like a damn man and I’ll consider it.”

Dante’s eyes soon dropped to half lidded, his brows angling into an expression that matched the aggravated curl of his sneering lip.

“How the hell did you get so petty?”

“Learned from the best.”

“OH is that so?”

“YEAH, it is.”

“Nero —“

“— Dante.”

“Wow. Ok kid.”

Nero met Dante with the biggest shit eating grin he could muster as he continued working on the gum between his molars. A cock to his head finishing off his “more than pleased with himself” appearance.

“Ya done mood swing?”

“That depends on you old timer.”

“For the last time Nero just get over it. It wasn’t a jab at ya, I wasn’t talkin’ to anybody.”

“Why do you have such a hard time admitting when ya fuck up?”

“...I said sorry in a text.”

Nero quickly ripped his phone from a pocket; eyes locked on Dante the entire time as he swiped open their conversation, only dropping his line of sight to find the exact text he was searching for. With a huff he pushed the phone across the table to Dante; who still hadn’t taken his exhausted eyes off his irritating nephew.

“Texting _been busy, sorry kid_ doesn’t count.”

“Well I think that’s rather subjec —“

“— DUDE!”

“ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! My bad...”

Dante’s voice lowered as he quickly eyed around the restaurant, a couple patrons had taken to looking their way due to Nero’s outburst but nothing too crazy. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for an audience and Nero certainly wasn’t making it easy.

“I’m...sorry alright.”

His words came through tight lips as fingers worked at his stubble, finding their way to the back of his neck soon after. Nero simply chewed on his gum as he smiled yet again, arms coming to cross against his chest as he leaned back in triumph.

“Alright, cool. So then what was the deal?”

“Really wasn’t anything crazy Nero, just needed some me time.”

“Well you said you weren’t talkin’ to anybody though, what’s up with that?”

Dante’s face scrunched into a defensive scowl at Nero’s words as he took to looking around the floor of the restaurant; the words that left him coming out in a vexed low tone.

“Has anyone even noticed that we’re sitting here? Can we get a menu or somethin’...shit.”

Nero shook his head slowly, typical Dante; dodging any question that urged him to open up. He started to wonder if his uncle had even attempted to talk to Sara like he suggested as he scoffed out a remark.

“You sound like Vergil...”

“...What?”

“You sound like your damn brother, Jesus if the looks didn’t give it away that you’re related your recently matching attitudes sure do.”

Nero quickly reached over to a neighboring table; snatching the two menus that rested upon it, saving one for himself and sliding the other towards Dante. Preoccupied with eying options for a late breakfast; Nero never once noticing the scalding gaze that his uncle was giving him.

“Look, menus, we’re gonna survive.”

“Don’t bring up his name...don’t wanna hear about him right now.”

“Little dramatic don’t ya thi —“

As Nero’s eyes lifted he was met with Dante seemingly staring off into space, a finger grazed his lips gently and his brows had knitted into an expression that radiated sadness, anger and contemplation all mixed into one. This was the face of a man with a hell of a burden on his mind.

Now Nero knew Dante had taken the news about Sara and Vergil’s relationship rather hard, but he thought maybe something would have been worked out between the three of them by now. Dante’s face and energy however, caused his hopeful assumptions to be thrown out the window.

“So uhhh...things still rough then?”

Dante’s eyes snapped back to Nero with a quirked brow as his finger fell from his lips, lingering weakly in the air before dropping along with his arm onto the table top.

“What? Sara hasn’t been blowin’ up your phone about everything?”

“Ummm...no, she...hasn’t actually. What happened man?”

“Oh ya know, just got into a screaming match with her at like, four in the morning one night, kissed her, so she slapped the shit outta me. Then she goes up with your old man to his bedroom, kinda hard for me to deal with THAT pretty little picture so I ended up livin’ in my room on my own for a couple days, finally get the strength and mental fortitude up to get my ass up and actually take a shower, ya know CLEAN myself —“

Nero’s brows raised and soon lowered with the scrunching of his nose in a slight turn of disgust.

“— get bombarded by texts from YOUR nosy ass, so l try to get out of the shop without anyone noticin’ to meet up with you only to get stopped by your deadbeat dad who tells me he loves her practically more than life itself and that he’s not letting her go for SHIT. SO NERO...that’s what happened...thanks for askin’...but ya know, how’s your week been?”

A beat of tense silence lingered between the two before Dante’s eyes lowered to his menu, simply flicking about the text without a single intention of comprehending what was spelled out. In turn Nero’s gum chewing came to a halt, his eyes unable to be pried from the scene before him.

“They got a drink section on this thing? I’d even take a beer list at this point...”

“Why don’t we stick with coffee Dante? It’s pretty good here.”

With a sneer Dante raised his eyes to meet Nero’s; the menu soon dropping to the table as he leaned back in his chair lazily.

“Coffee is coffee, it all tastes the same.”

“Well that couldn’t be farther from the truth.”

A huff rose from Dante’s chest as he continued to gaze around the crowded establishment. There were more than the fair share of couples inhabiting the joint; and against his best efforts, he couldn’t help but peer from one relationship to the next. They all looked so happy, so content with one another as they sipped their coffees and shared smiles.

_Fuck ‘em._

The very sight made him sick, resentful and even cynical. He wondered how often these smiling lovelorn faces fought behind closed doors, teeth bared and faces red with disdain. He thought about how it must be far more common than what he witnessed transpiring before him...or was it? Was that kind of viciousness only reserved for her and himself? At this point he wasn’t sure anymore.

All the sounds around him had lowered to a dull buzz as Dante couldn’t help the glares he shot at every relationship he could find. The sound of Nero’s nearly inaudible voice echoed through his ear; and if it wasn’t for a waving hand in his face, Dante wouldn’t have acknowledged him at all.

“HELLO?”

“Huh? Yeah, what?”

“Jesus man, could ya been anymore rude?”

“What’re ya talkin’ about?”

“The server was only askin’ ya what you’d want to order and ya couldn’t even take the time to look at her? I had to order for ya...”

“I didn’t even hear her...”

Nero shook his head as his eyes blew wide before rubbing a hand across the back of his neck.

“You gotta get it together Dante, this shits gettin’ old...”

“Wh —“

“— I’m gonna stop you right there; before you ask WHAT one more time, because you know exactly what I’m talkin’ about. Oh, and the playin’ dumb shit? _Also_ old as fuck.”

Dante rolled his eyes, a low grumble rising from his throat. After a while two cups of coffee and plates stacked to the brim with waffles, bacon and eggs were set in front of them. A kind word of thanks from Nero brought Dante’s attention to the spread before them, his lips pursing as he examined the plate.

“I’m not hungry.”

With a mouth full of food Nero’s eyes snapped to his moody uncle, his brows furrowing as he swallowed the bite quickly before rattling off with an angered tone.

“Are you kidding me? Why did I even order for you? Why the hell are we HERE then?”

Dante answered with nothing but silence. His elbows coming to rest on the table as he leaned forward, his head low as he pushed the plate closer to Nero. After a beat or so Dante cleared his throat, and the softest tone Nero had heard from him in quite a while left his lips.

“...I just had to get out of there...needed a distraction.”

If Nero wasn’t so sympathetic to Dante’s predicament he might have been offended; but that bruising tone slowly started to show again within Dante’s iris’s, an all too telling indication of his pain. His uncle’s outer appearance may look cleansed and fresh, but the windows to the man’s soul told the same old story that Nero had all but become too accustomed to.

With a sigh Nero engaged him with a firm empathy, his own appetite surprisingly waning.

“Dante...man...why haven’t you talked to her? Like, what exactly are you waiting for?”

With a light scoff and a smirk that quickly vanished; Dante’s words emerged in as much of a sarcastic tone as he could manage.

“A miracle maybe?”

Nero simply looked at him, his serious visage never wavering. Dante knew Nero was far past listening to his dismissiveness; and with a defeated sigh Dante took to looking at his clasped hands, his tone somber and low.

“I don’t know. Every time I try...I just...can’t. I just blow up, it’s too fuckin’ hard Nero, I have no idea how to just talk to her now...we’ve been apart for too long I feel like it’s useless, especially now.”

“Why do you blow up every time? Look Dante, I get that this whole thing is really shitty for ya but —“

“— You got no idea kid. You ever lived with someone who meant the world to ya that you fucked everything up with? Then you try to start makin’ things right, trying to get her back? Only for her to fall for the other roommate? Ever been there?”

“Dante. To be fair...I don’t really think you tried all that hard to make things right...just kinda seemed like all you did was try to get her to run back to ya.”

Dante’s glassy orbs landed on Nero; a sobering sadness radiating from them and shockingly; void of anger.

“Did you ever try to apologize? Even once?”

Silence. Nothing but a heaving chest and slow breaths answered Nero’s inquiry.

“Don’t you think that could have helped?”

“...Yep...probably...”

“So why don’t y —“

“— Because even if I do, no matter what, she’ll never want me again...she’s in love with him...so what’s the point?”

“The point is you owe her an apology. After that, you both can move on and you can stop hiding in your own damn shop for Christ’s sake.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that I’ll never have her again...”

Nero eyed the sullen form before him closely; and that’s when it dawned on him. Dante didn’t want closure, closure meant there was absolutely no chance that Sara and himself could be together again. He’d rather live in the depressive reality of leaving things open, but just like a wound left untreated and gaping; that reality would only lead to a vicious necrotic rot. In Dante’s mind it was better to live in a space where Sara and himself could still have a chance due to refusing to face their past discretions.

Healing scared him...he feared the closure they both desperately needed would finally hammer the wedge of their emotional distance in place forever; and the scar tissue that would inevitably be left behind would constrict his already tightened heart along with it.

“Hey, Dante...look.”

Dante had taken to leaning back in his chair; his eyes becoming glued to the ceiling before dropping his head to meet Nero’s gaze. He nodded his head towards his nephew but one time, urging him to speak.

“I’m uh...I’m not really great at this sappy shit but...I know she’ll listen to ya.”

“Oh yeah? How do ya figure that?”

Dante’s tone dripped with cynicism as a downturned lip formed on his face.

“Because back in the day when you two _were_ together, she’d always talk about how she just wished you’d talk to her...open up to her, ya know be _honest_.”

“She told ya that?”

“Uhhh YEAH. Dude she told me everything, how many times do I have to repeat myself?”

“...So you think she’d ACTUALLY hear me out?”

“Dante, you think she would have come back with ya if that wasn’t the case? If she really wanted you out of her life for good I’d bet money she would’ve just told your old ass to fuck off.”

A near snort of a laugh came from Dante as he sat a bit straighter in his chair, a hand coming to run strands of silver from his field of vision. Damn it...of course the kid was right.

*

“Verg, how did you pull it off? Please teach me your ways! Give me the strength!”

A chuckle as soft as a sprinkling rain engulfed the shell of her ear in a welcome warmth as long fingers traced about her delicate jaw.

“It was quite the challenge I must admit, but taking a bit of my own advice and staying calm worked _wonders_.”

Cocking a brow; Sara looked up at Vergil with a look of disbelief, her words nearly leaving her in a scoff.

“See that’s what I’m saying, HOW did you stay calm? We both have the hardest time with that when it comes to Dante...I need your secrets oh wise one.”

Sara ran a nimble finger up and down Vergil’s chest as they peered into one another’s eyes, soft smiles and tender looks working in harmony with their loving touches upon the other.

“I simply refused to engage in his incessant need for bloodshed...wether or not in stemmed from words or _other things_.”

“You’re stronger than me Verg...I always give in —“

“— But as of late, have you been the one to start the adversarial tone?”

“...No, I haven’t.”

“Precisely. You’re stronger than you realize. Find it within yourself to remain resolute and he will match your energy...rampant fires need taming, and once that is accomplished...the burns may begin to heal.”

Vergil’s fingers soon found Sara’s cheek, rubbing the slowly flushing skin with gentleness. After a moment Sara’s eyes dropped from his own and landed on the finger that still moved about his chest, her words quiet and a bit hesitant.

“He meant so much to me back then...”

A short silence occurred between the two before Vergil’s gentle touch landed under her chin, raising her somber features and brooding eyes to meet his gaze.

“Oh my dear...how I know it...and I’m sure he still does. One would be a fool not to realize you must miss him in some capacity.”

Sara quickly swallowed the hitch that began to work its way into her throat. As always, Vergil saw into the deepest truths of her soul; and never once did he judge her for what he uncovered. Her hands soon found the line of his perfect jaw as she slowly pulled him down into the softest kiss, only parting from him slowly to speak against his lips.

“You’re my everything...”

“And you are mine...”

Vergil whispered against her lips before placing another gentle kiss upon them, his arms engulfing her in the safest of embraces as she pressed desperately into him. Once they parted Vergil’s head nuzzled into her neck, speaking into her soft locks.

“Besides...I’m sure he must feel —“

*

“— The same way right?”

“She misses ya man, I know that for a fact. If she didn’t she wouldn’t be so upset. You’ve got a shot here, so take it.”

Nero landed a smack on Dante’s back as they exited the restaurant, eliciting a raised brow from him as he playfully shoved his nephew away.

“Watch the coat kid, she’s expensive.”

“That things scuffed to shit, get the hell out of here with that.”

The two exchanged smirks before Dante diverted his attention forward, the feeling of slightly cooler air refreshing his senses yet again. 

“You goin’ back to the shop?”

“Nahhh, not yet. Think I’m gonna whip around town for a bit...clear my head some more.”

Nero nodded as he flicked his vision towards Dante. He looked near serene as his face was pulled up towards the sky, a gentle wind blowing about his hair before he swiftly shook his head with a heavy exhale. Nero could sense an anxious surge of energy flood Dante as a gloved hand gripped his bicep before quickly pulling away.

“Thanks kid...for uh, ya know —“

“— Don’t mention it, I’m sick of your sappy ass.”

With a chuckle and a curled lip Dante mounted Cavalier; the roaring of its engine springing to life as he shot his nephew one last look.

“Catch ya later Nero, take it easy.”

Dante hit Nero with a lazed salute and a slight smile before speeding off; the sparking light show from the bike illuminating Nero as he waved him off. Shaking his head with a lighthearted sigh Nero took to his phone, shooting Nico a text to get her ass in gear to come pick him up.

Her response coming through in what felt like seconds.

Nico TEXT  
Keep ur damn shirt on I’m comin! Btw is he ok???

TEXT  
Yeah, and I think he’s gonna be even better soon.

Nico TEXT  
?!?!?! Wut does that mean???

TEXT  
JUST PICK ME UP NICO DAMN. ILL TELL U WHEN U GET HERE! 

Nico TEXT  
FINE! U goddamn baby...

Nero rolled his eyes as he pocketed his phone; and by some unknown force he couldn’t keep his thoughts from turning to the lightness he began to see emerge from Dante. As he stood in silence the gentle breeze of late morning whipped around him as well; causing him to take in a deep refreshing breath.

He could only imagine the relief the wind brought to Dante’s heavy mind and heart...and as his ears perked to the screeching sound of a rattling van tearing around the corner; he had a feeling his advice may have finally done the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like chapters are coming out two weeks apart now lol but here it is! Also ya'll we're starting to get down to the wire and towards Visceral ending. If I have everything worked out right there will probably only be a few more chapters (my heart could literally break I love writing this story so much lol). 
> 
> I'll make sure to give ya'll fair enough warning when we get to the final chapters! 
> 
> ANYWAY! I hope everyone enjoyed this latest chapter! Thank you for everyone who has continued to support Visceral and myself! Thank you SO so much as always for the continued comments, kudos and bookmarks ya'll give me! It means so much and I LOVE hearing your thoughts, reading your comments is the best! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


	32. Seasons Change and so Can We

She had peppered his skin with kisses; the gentleness of a spring breeze falling from her lips as her hands caressed that perfect hair, silver silk entwined in her fingers as they exchanged smiles. He had offered her company but with the need to compose her burdened mind she told him to stay back and relax, her solitary a necessity at a time like this. He more than understood; after all, he shared the same nature. With a lingering kiss and her hands in his firm hold he insisted she be more than safe as she ventured out on her own.

She promised with a curled lip and couldn’t help but chuckle as his grip on her hands became the slightest bit tighter as she turned to leave. Coming to face him slowly yet again she all but melted. How tender he looked, sparkling eyes of twilight lidded as he smiled down at her from his usual commanding stature. His gaze upon her completely swallowed her whole, an exchanging of words not needed in the least as she saw everything he may have wanted to say in his eyes.

Finally finding her breath she spoke to him in a tone lined with what mine as well have been the sweetest velvet.

“Be back soon killer, don’t miss me too much.”

A humming chuckle rumbled from Vergil’s chest as his smile soon returned to his usual sly smirk.

“That, I cannot promise.”

“You sweet thing.”

The softest giggle emitted from those lovely lungs and his heart skipped a beat at the sight of her nose scrunching with laughter. After a moment he found the will to loosen his fingers from her own as he nodded towards the door; and after a beat and a wink she took her leave.

*

It was damn near impossible for her not to deepen every breath she took, the want to inhale as much fresh air as her body would allow far too strong. It felt good; being out, feeling the beginning chill of a new season on the horizon and with any luck, a new path would come to follow in the footsteps of the seasonal change.

The last time she found herself walking along these streets she had been caked in demon blood and gore, alone; and the gritty feel of it beneath her nails seemed to match the grime that spread over her emotions. Dante and herself had all but flicked vicious tongues and fangs at each other yet again; and that all too familiar dance had exhausted her.

The streets seemed darker then...plagued with an ever present gloom in which she felt she could never escape, but she found that feeling was slowly starting to fade. It faded with the sound of his voice, the feel of his touch, the ever present twilight within his eyes...it faded with Vergil. That man who once seemed to be nothing but a block of ice wrapped around marble; hard and rather unforgiving. The chill of him still remained but it had morphed into something so sweet; and instead of licking her digits with frostbite, it rejuvenated her very essence...as it seemed to always do.

She had welcomed his chill with open arms; it snuffed and soothed the ugly burns upon her being that not only Dante; but she had created. It spilled from his lips onto her skin with whispers and promises of things she never thought possible and as she continued in her solitude she couldn’t help the swelling of her heart.

Even with a heart as full as can be and the gentlest of smiles; it couldn’t be helped that her thoughts ran to that of guilt. Guilt, anger, sadness...longing. They left his lips in near exhaustion then; and she all of a sudden found his words running on a loop in her mind, ringing in her ears.

_You know just as well as I do that I’m not the only one to blame for how it all went down babe._

How right he was. Damn did she hate to admit it but it was the truth. Rarely are such pains a one way street; two paths are often the catalyst for such things. Coming to face the realization that she too was guilty for cowardice and wrath caused her to stop in her tracks, face stricken with utter sadness and hurt.

It shouldn’t have happened that way, she shouldn’t have just up and left...but she did. Her hand quickly came to itch at the back of her neck with an anxious energy; the feeling of absolute embarrassment and shame coursing through her veins. Her pace soon quickened as a shaky breath left her lips; she felt so idiotic, for as strong as she was she could never help but become rattled from her own indiscretions.

Of all her adversaries, to herself she was truly the worst. The voices in her head constantly reminded her of the mistakes she made; and with their reminders those old wounds seemed to split open bit by bit. How she wanted them to heal, to close without infection and rot. She knew the only way was to confront the one who helped carve them into her skin...and it scared her.

Why? They had been so close once. The sweetest of words exchanged alongside the warmest of smiles. They had once been what one may have seen as not only inseparable partners in crime, but best friends. It boggled her mind the fact that she missed him, albeit not the way she used to but none the less; she still felt a piece missing without his presence.

As she walked along the cracked concrete of the city she found herself racked with a daunting memory. It hit her like a freight train and caused her to stop in her tracks yet again, tears welling up to the surface of her already brooding eyes.

His tears. The tears that dripped down his cheeks and into her hair. She’d quite honestly never seen him cry before and the night that she finally did would forever stay with her. Imprinted on her soul like the burn a cigarette leaves on wood.

_“Goddamnit...”_

Her voice was quite weak as she steadied her breaths; a hand coming to pinch the bridge of her nose in an effort to stop the flow of tears as she recalled the pain on his face. It absolutely obliterated her, she didn’t want this. At one point she thought she did, the vicious idea of a sweet revenge...but she could never bring herself to be that cruel. She couldn’t help but think...

_You poor, poor man. I’m so sorry._

She could think it but damn it why couldn’t she say it? Possibly because, no...completely because he owed her an apology as well. If he wouldn’t do it why should she?

_NO. Enough of that, things need to change. Things WILL change._

He couldn’t help the way his jaw clenched and the lump that had formed in his throat. She was all alone, standing on the sidewalk with the most exhausted slump to her frame. She stayed so still; swallowing down that hitch he almost feared she’d hear the low hum of Cavalier but alas she never looked in his direction.

Dante had been riding around for hours, letting the wind whip about his hair and face as he enjoyed the feel of something against his skin again. For too long he’d seemed rather numb, unable to indulge in the smallest of pleasures as his thoughts always traveled to the loss of her.

Nero however had, miraculously through some grace of divine power, unburdened his mind slightly. He had to give it to the kid; for once it seemed he kind of knew what he was talking about.

Now he sat atop the bike, watching the sullen woman he was afraid he no longer knew. It was completely coincidental how he came upon her. Having no choice but to slow down as he would have nearly mowed down several pedestrians at a crosswalk, he was able to actually take in his surroundings for the first time that day.

His eyes became wider than saucers as Cavalier halted without a sound. Broken heart skipping a beat with mouth as dry as the Sahara. What was she doing out here? Alone? She was hardly alone these days. Vergil seemed to always be by her side; practically joined at the hip. Not now however; she was by herself and the realization of that rare occurrence sent his thoughts spinning out of control.

_This is it. This may be the only chance I get. Should I take it? I should right? But...she already looks upset, I know I’ll just make it worse._

An uncontrollable urge to sneer overtook his features; that kind of thinking had failed him more times than he could count, dragging him only deeper into his despair and loneliness. Those thoughts needed to be purged not only for his sake and peace of mind, but for hers as well. He owed it to the both of them.

He wasn’t sure if he should approach her but it was as if his hands acted on their own, revving the cycle to a crawling pace as his feet left the ground to land heavily on its pedals; bruised eyes glued to her from a distance.

_It’s time._

She could have sworn she heard the throaty rumble of the demonic bike she knew so well; but it wasn’t until the red glare from its lights bounced off the pavement and up into her equally crimson eyes that she became certain. Uneven breaths plagued her body as a hand came to pull messed hair behind her ear. The thought that they may actually run into one another never even crossed her mind; but fate works in funny ways.

The mechanical hums soon grew louder and before long she could feel the growl of the engine reverberate through her chest.

_Oh shit...he’s right next —_

“Uh...hey...you need a ride?”

She didn’t dare look at him; only listening to his voice. It was shallow, quiet and near shaky. The kind of tone one takes on when trying to coo and comfort a scared animal; cautious yet surprisingly gentle. He must be just as nervous as she was and that thought somewhat comforted her.

His eyes dropped from Sara the second he stopped next to her; lowered quickly to the grip he had upon the handlebars, ringing them mercilessly. Only then did he find the strength to speak to her; for if he found her staring daggers at him from the deepest recesses of those darkened eyes, he wouldn’t have been able to manage.

Several beats of silence came between them; and just as he let out the hint of a defeated exhale she answered. Her words just as sheepish as his own.

“...That would be nice.”

_Holy shit._

Dare he look at her? Luckily for him he didn’t have to. The sound of her clicking heels coming to a stop hastily behind him and the sudden weight of her frame placed upon the bike didn’t allow for the option. It was clear she had just as many reservations for facing him as he did her; and as her arms carefully came to wrap around his waist he all but lost his nerve.

His shoulders tensed a bit as he cleared his throat, revving Cavalier to a quick push off. They never tried to speak as Dante whipped around corners with racer like precision, his control of the bike causing Sara’s grip to tighten around him slightly. He couldn’t help the sparking fireworks that happened low in his gut as he felt her touch, the weight and heat of her body against his own once more. It was almost as if he was a bright eyed teenager again, the anxiousness of a first date drying his mouth and lips; causing his heart to rattle against his ribs.

It was a miracle he didn’t crash when the sensation of her head met his upper back. Strands of dark brown filled his peripheral vision alongside his curtains of silver; he was sure she felt him shutter beneath her hold but never once did she move. Still as the dead upon his back but to his surprise no longer unbearably cold.

There seemed to be no direction to where he was going and frankly he couldn’t care less. She didn’t protest either, both simply reveling in the silence for as long as they could. As strange as it was this may have been the most peaceful, genuine moment they’d ever shared.

No yelling, no sneers, no jokes, no witty quips, no degrading comments...no more smiles that masked hidden feelings. Simply silence. Silence that seemed to feed their anxious thoughts and racing hearts through the air in stereo. Never had their feelings towards the other been so transparent, _so real_ ; a shared nervousness that echoed with sadness.

The sun drenched the city in a glow of oranges and yellows, fiery as late afternoon waned over the buildings. It bored into Dante’s eyes unforgivingly and before long he had brought their incredible speed to an easy halt, his vision nothing more than a blinding white light.

“Sorry...I uh, the sun ya know...”

“It’s alright, it was hurting mine too...”

“Cool, um I’m just gonna —“

“— Oh yeah, right...hang on I’ll hop off.”

It wasn’t graceful, no feline footing present as Sara loosened the grip she had around Dante’s waist and landed heavily to the concrete below. An impossible weight hung heavy on her, like a one ton block chained around her neck and as she tucked her messed hair behind her ears; she finally stole a look at Dante.

She had to be careful, she didn’t want him to catch her gaze in the slightest. It was hard enough being pressed so helplessly to his back for the duration of the ride that tore the air from her body and stung tears into her eyes.

He was tiding his hair the same as she had been, his back to her as adjustments to his clothing were made; no doubt biding his time. A shy smirk made its way to her lips as she observed him but as quickly as it came it disappeared with her anxious thoughts.

_Fuck this is awkward. Just say something to him what the hell is wrong with you?_

_I’m gonna look like an idiot if I stand here any longer...I gotta look at her at least._

Turning slowly on his heels Dante came to face her for the first time; and just as he thought meeting her gaze was nearly unbearable. Sara looked so unbelievably sad, her eyes burdened with an invisible weight. He couldn’t help but notice the small hitch in her breath as they came to look at one another; and out of some kind of panicked reaction he blurted but one word.

“Hey —“

“— So...”

The same reaction must have overtaken her as well because it took Sara no time at all to cut him off with her own hasty response, stepping right on his own words.

“Sorry...I, you were about to say something?”

“No no, go ‘head, I uh, you’re fine.”

“...Ok, I just...wanted to thank you for the ride.”

Dante quickly shook his head, averting his face from her line of sight for but a moment before catching it again.

“It’s no problem...couldn’t have ya walkin’ around on your own like that...ya looked kinda —“

“— Lost?”

The whisper of a chuckle left his lips as he responded with the smallest smile.

“A little bit, yeah...but I was gonna say sad...”

Silence. He almost started to apologize, fearing that her lack of words meant she took offense but the smirk that appeared on her face quickly eased his worry.

“Yeah, I guess you’re kinda right on that one.”

It surprised him, her lightness. He would have expected a scoff, accompanied by a flash of blinding white as her lips curled in a sneer and words were spat in his direction with venom; but it wasn’t to be. Not this time, this time her features were soft and her stature held the look of nervousness. Arms crossed about her chest as she bobbed on her heels to her toes, eyes averting to the ground after a moment. 

She looked uncharacteristically demure.

_But he knew better._

“Yeah lost? I mean, you know these streets like the back of your hand.”

“I’m not one to deny the facts so, I have to agree with you there.” 

Laughter. Light and barely there; but there none the less. It bubbled between them with hesitance, like two friends who had been apart for far too long under less than desirable circumstances. After all, was that so far from the truth?

His lips were dry, her throat was hoarse, their eyes were strained, but despite they physical ailments they knew they were just delaying the inevitable.

With a heaving chest and glassy eyes he hoped she wouldn’t deny his request.

“...You have any time to talk? Still got daylight for a bit, if not I —“

“— Yes...” 

It took everything in him not to smile from ear to ear; as anxious as he was her acceptance to simply speak with him filled him with a joy that he had not been able to find for months.

Nodding her head over her shoulder she beckoned him to follow; her movements were tentative, careful and precise. Conscious not to allow themselves to be to close. None the less he couldn’t help his vision from following the sway of her hips as that distance came between them. It took him no time to match her stride; helped by an eagerness that pushed past his shaking nerves. 

When the time came that he finally was able to walk beside her; it took everything in him not to clutch the hands she so desperately kept to herself. How his own would quiver if he even had the chance. The thought alone brought his hands to rest within his pockets.

They walked in silence for a good while; the orange cast of the evening sun now blanketing the streets in a warm crimson. Some might have found the sight lovely, romantic even. However, for the two loaded souls that walked side by side into its bloodied hue, it did nothing but bear the visage of the open wounds they wore upon their souls. 

Ragged and raw, bruised and painful. 

Those wretched wounds that with any luck, they would soon hope to close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks later and finally an update! Sorry for the wait everyone, classes have started and on top of that I'm not out here trying to rush chapters so bless lmao. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter! As i've said before we're getting down to the wire on the story ending, but i'll make sure to give you notice when the final chapters are coming! Thank you all SO SO MUCH for your incredible continued support on this story! I appreciate all the kudos, comments and bookmarks more than you could ever know! 
> 
> As always don't ever be afraid to comment and leave your thoughts, I always love hearing them! Thanks again everyone! <3


	33. In Abeyance

Her heels upon the weathered sidewalk echoed with an emptiness; matching in perfect time with the shallowness of his own footsteps beside her. Both still stricken with silence the sound of their weight resonated into the air with hollow bangs, a painful symphony that stung his ears and seemed to pierce deeper into his already bleeding heart. A death march in its own right; and if he wasn’t mistaken he swore he could feel the sickening warmth of blood running down his chest and enveloping the entirety of his lower half.

The feeling caused his hands to rip from his pockets; he had to know if the sensation was real, he had to see for himself. As weary eyes came to observe the shaking palms, the hue that covered them all but stole his breath.

_Crimson_. Red and wretched. Soaked in blood they were; but it took no more than a moment for him to realize it wasn’t his own. The viscous heat that had trailed his form but mere seconds before no longer remained...was it hers? Was the red smeared across his palms the wicked aftermath of all the pain he’d caused her in the past? It was as if his hands had been able to caress her skin yet again; running slowly across every divot, every curve...and as he pulled his touch from that precious frame he left behind nothing but wounds. Deep gashes against porcelain left his palms full of her blood and with a startled inhale he dropped his hands from his vision.

It didn’t even occur to him that he had stopped. Eyes squeezed shut he worked tirelessly to steady his quickened breaths; blood stained hands clenched tight to his sides. As he began to calm himself he slowly noticed the sting of her hollow footsteps no longer plagued his ears and another sound had taken its place. It was a quiet sound, laced with hesitance and —

“Dante...are you alright?”

— How was it she always sounded so soft? Not even the angry rift that had come between them could even stop him from falling into its comfort. Her voice seemed to coil around his senses with the tepid heat of a bath one would run to soothe sore muscles. If he wasn’t careful he may have melted into that heat right then and there; wishing to do nothing but drift into its bliss, but even he knew such a thing was not possible.

With one last deep breath his eyes slowly opened, furrowed brows relaxing as a sorrowful expression overtook his face. For the first time he found the will to look directly at her; and what a sight she was. The timid nature that had spread its look over her seemed to transport him back to the times when he’d wake up beside her...

_Stop it. Don’t think about that, it’ll only make this harder. Look somewhere else and do it NOW._

The hands at his sides opened and closed, slow and stiff as fingers flexed and the feeling of clammy palms beneath leather gloves had become prominent. With little fervor his eyes lowered; and stifling a gasp it was revealed that the redness which had soaked them before had disappeared. Slowly raising them to get a better look his brows knitted in a near scowl; not a thing was out of place. Had he truly gone insane? He couldn’t be certain, all he truly knew was that he was anything but alright.

A moment passed before his eyes left his hands and his thoughts removed themselves from the phantom stains; and as his gaze met her own he finally answered with a choked breath.

“...I don’t think so.”

Sara nodded; a knowing agony seemed to sweep over her features at the final admittance of his truth. Swallowing back the dryness that made his voice so hoarse and with an expression just as pained Dante couldn’t help but stare into the glistening eyes before him. The fiery light of the setting sun burned through them with a fervor; but not even such a flame could dose the dejected sadness that had taken her over.

All he wanted to do was reach out, to grab her somber form and engulf it within his own. To feel the heat of her against him; to feel her heart beating. Reveling in the calming rhythm and with any luck, bringing the soul that resided in that organ back to him.

It was as if time had stood still. He didn’t know how long he had been staring into her eyes, chest rising and falling with desperation as he worked to stay as grounded as possible.

It felt so sudden, the sight of her lips parting seemingly brought him back to earth in an instant; and the shaken whisper that left them all but knocked the wind out of him.

“...I know...”

Before he could even think of speaking she had reached out; and the most ginger touch he had possibly ever felt lied upon his hand. A hasty exhale left his lips as he flinched slightly at the contact. It felt so foreign, there had been a time when such an act from her was one of the most comforting things to him; but that seemed so long ago now. It was if it had been an eternity since she willingly reached out to touch him; not promoted...not enticed...all of her own free will and he couldn’t help the shattering of his heart at the realization.

Her gaze remained stuck on the contact that had bridged them to one another, for looking into the exhausted eyes of the man she once cared so fervently for was just too much. As she stared at the weathered fingers beneath her own she couldn’t help but run her thumb against them. The need to soothe and calm so strong within her movements; and if she had had the strength to look up at him, she would have seen the most desperate wanting expression on Dante’s face...but she dare not.

“I...don’t really know what to do here Dante...”

He knew this was difficult for her; never had she been that good with expressing her feelings but just like time and time again it was her that reached out and at least tried to make an attempt first.

_Help her. Help the both of you._

His inner monologue seemed to finally connect with the weary synapses of his brain; and without a second thought it was as if the courage he had seemed to lose returned and ran straight through his core. His lungs filled with a brisk air as Dante’s chest rose with a deepened breath before his hand grasped around Sara’s loose grip. His fingers squeezing around her ever so slightly; and with a voice low and somber that courage soon helped him find his voice.

“...Yeah...me too.”

Their gazes met after a moment of silence; and before she could even respond Dante’s voice filled the space between them.

“I think uh, maybe we should just sit somewhere and um -“

“Talk? Like...really talk this time?”

Her sheepish tone nearly made him break as he nodded down at her. Slowly breaking eye contact Sara took to looking around at where they had stopped, there wasn’t a surface suitable for seating to be found along the stretch of barren cement and brick paver.

“Looks like the city didn’t believe in benches around here, uh, I guess we could just pull up some pavement?”

With a cock of her head Sara motioned to the curb just beside them. Dante’s eyes flicked from the dirty cement to her face and after a moment he shook his head.

“If anyone’s pulling’ up pavement it’s gonna me...come ‘ere.”

Sara’s brows furrowed for but a moment before Dante gingerly pulled her towards Cavalier. She couldn’t find the will to protest as her body gave him no resistance; and even when his grip tenderly found her waist and he raised her to sit atop the seat she could do nothing but let it happen. Her hands finding his biceps for support as he finished getting her settled. Their hands lingered on each other for but a moment as glassy eyes bore into confused faces as time seemed to stand still; but after a moment Sara cleared her throat and dropped her gaze along with her hands from his form. Dante’s jaw clenched in disappointment but he followed her lead, his grip unwillingly slipping from her frame as he came to lean against the back end of the cycle with a sigh.

Stale air fell between the two as Sara began to fiddle with her fingernails; all the while stealing the smallest glances of Dante from the corner of her eye.

“Doesn’t look like you’re pullin’ up any pavement either.”

“...Yeah well...can’t bear to scuff the leather.”

A huff of air left Sara’s nose as her lip turned up in the smallest of smiles; but as quickly as the expression came it melted away the second she caught Dante staring at her.

“You can have fun with me ya know...it’s ok.”

The dispirited tone of his voice and the unrelenting gaze he had upon her caused a lump to form in her throat, heavy and thick; and as much as she didn’t want her voice to sound as if all the air had been stripped from her it came out just that way.

“It doesn’t feel ok —“

“— I miss it.”

Before she could even muster a breath, wide eyed and stunned, Dante continued.

“I really do. I miss that and...I miss you...”

“Dante, hang on I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself here, I —“

“— No, no Sara I’m really not. Look uh, I gotta get this out so just let me...please?”

Her sudden muteness was his answer; and with a breath his truth spilled out like a crashing wave; his lips the dam that could no longer withstand its power.

“I’ve had a lot of time to myself, a lot of time to think ya know? And uh... _fuck_ look I’m not good at this but all I wanna do is talk to ya and get back to where we were before but I just don’t know how.”

He expected her silence, if she had immediately voiced a response he’d have felt too much anxiety to deal with. It gave him a small semblance of peace knowing that at least they still had one thing in common...they made each other nervous.

“...You could start by telling me who she was...”

Sara’s weakened voice nearly ripped a hole in his heart. He knew at some point it was inevitable that he face the very indiscretion that drove her away; but doing just that was what scared him the most. How did he tell her? How did he explain that that woman meant absolutely nothing to him without tearing her to pieces in the process?

“Dante... _please._ Just tell me...”

With a clear of his throat and an expression quite pained; Dante’s head hung low as he forced out his words one by one, slow and filled to the brim with guilt.

“She was just someone I met at the bar one night...you and I had been fighting, not like I have to remind ya of that but uh...I got drunk. WAY too drunk and I started on my bullshit...I guess she’d been eyein’ me a bit all night and my drunken ass couldn’t stop from goin’ over and talkin’ to her. One thing led to another and...she was in my bed.”

The silence that continued to hang heavy in the air caused him to deepen his breaths. It was a miracle that he even found the courage to look her in the face at that moment; and when he did he felt his heart finally burst at what he saw.

Her glassy brown orbs spilled over her cheeks with tears, ragged breaths that ripped past her nostrils were the only sounds that emitted from her. He almost reached out, but her visage froze him in place.

“So you didn’t even know her...”

“Well...no. No Sara I didn’t.”

“You threw me away for someone you didn’t even know?”

God how that hurt. It was true after all, he hadn’t known her; and he had grown so impossibly close to Sara at that time despite their feuding. So in essence she was right, he had done that. Thrown her and everything that could have been between them away with a single drunken mistake.

Dante’s voice soon met her ears with a gentle admission; and finally hearing that truth caused her feelings to be all but crushed.

“Yes...Jesus Sara I’m so sorry, I haven’t even spoken to her since I swear to you, it really was one and done, I know I sound like an asshole but I’m really trying not to I’m just trying to be honest —“

“— _Dante._ I know, I got it alright? You’re ok slow down.”

He didn’t even realize he’d been speaking so frantically. She spoke with such a soothing and calming tone he almost couldn’t believe it. He expected venom to be spat in his face; corroding away at the essence of his apologetic manner but it was no where to be found. She had to be furious, he knew that, if nothing else at least hurt to the core.

Leaning the slightest bit further towards her Dante waited with baited breath for what was to come.

“...What was her name?”

“Sara —“

“— What was it Dante.”

Her tone had indeed gotten firmer but there wasn’t a lick of viciousness to be found within her words. Simply pain.

“Millie...Millie? Yeah uh, I think that was it.”

“You think?”

“I mean I was pretty tanked, honestly it could have been anything but uh, I’m pretty sure that was it.”

A nod was all he got in return from her, the saddened gaze that had been stuck on him through his confession now dropping to limp hands. Dante remained still as a statue; back still pressed against Cavalier as his blown out eyes traced every inch of her face. Trying desperately to gage her response.

“She meant nothing to me...”

The words felt like a million razor blades ripping from his throat, leaving his voice garbled with the inevitable pooling of blood from the cuts.

“Hearing that doesn’t really make it any easier ya know —“

“— But you meant a hell of a lot, practically everything. Still do.”

Sara’s lips parted, nothing but a small huff of air leaving her. Dante stared into her eyes, his wounded orbs boring into her as his chest heaved with the steadying of nervous breaths.

_God did he really just say that?_ It took him completely by surprise. Truly he wasn’t planning on being so open so soon, he wanted to at least hear a little more from her; see if he could catch the smallest hint of feeling towards him but sometimes things just don’t work that way.

It took Sara a moment to compose even the simplest thought; but when she did it took all of her resolve not to break down in tears, for how could she tell him that time... _their time_...had passed.

“That’s ummm...man Dante I don’t, I really don’t know how to respond to that...”

“Do I mean anything to you?”

“Yeah...you do.”

“What do I mean to you?”

Sara’s teeth gritted behind tight lips, her jaw instantly clenched as she tried with all her might to think of an answer that wouldn’t completely break the already tattered man beside her.

“You meant everything to me Dante. _Everything._ If it wasn’t for you I would have never found my true calling, my damn life blood. I wouldn’t have met the people I love the most...my family and... _fuck_ I never would have thought I could feel so deeply for someone else.”

Dante’s breaths quickened, the sheen of fresh tears returning to his bruised eyes as all he could do was listen and stare at the beautifully wounded face before him.

“Damn it Dante...I fucking loved you, I was _in_ love with you and you know that...but after everything that’s happened; and not just between you and me, I just...I don’t feel that anymore...”

There it was. Finally from her own lips. She had moved on and with the truth that came directly from her, so did the final twist of a knife into his heart.

“Vergil...”

His brothers name irritated the already wounded flesh of his throat, riding on his voice in an injured tone as he hurriedly sniffed back oncoming tears.

“Yeah Dante...Vergil.”

Dante emitted the shallowest of laughs, his head dropping to look at his boots crossed at the ankle as he shook his head.

“Ya know what? I shoulda’ seen it earlier honestly...but my dumbass was too caught up in my own shit...even back before ya left...I’m uh, sure it started then huh?”

“Ummm, yeah we really got close and...I just couldn’t help myself from catching feelings for him...and I know he felt the same way at the time, but we never did anything about it while you and I were together Dante. That’s the truth, it doesn’t make it right but it’s what happened.”

A shy demeanor fell over Sara’s features and Dante couldn’t fault her for not being able to look him in the eye. Confessing to falling for his own blood during the time they were still together was a harsh truth to face and admit, but after so long she’d done it and so did he.

The heavy silence that came between the two held the weight of so many things. Years of pain, arguments, misunderstandings, the echos of laughter and sweet touches, kisses and burning passion...but from Dante, never the admittance of love.

_“Come on we’ve been over this, I can’t say that babe, I told ya that already and ya said you were ok —.”_

_“— So you don’t feel it at all?”_

_“N - no I just, I can’t say...”_

“...I love you.”

The words spilled from Dante’s lips in silent tears, the salty wet running down his cheeks and falling to the boots he couldn’t help but stare at.

“I love you... a-and I did back then...I just didn’t know how to deal with it...commitment’s never been my thing and...the fact that I fell for you so hard after telling myself I’d never let that happen...it, scared me. It was easier for me to just push you away than admit I was wrong, and I’m so sorry Sara. I - I’m so sorry I _fucked up_ so bad with you...Jesus I don’t think I can ever forgive myself for what I did to you, what I did to us.”

His hair had completely covered his face, falling across his features in silver shags in an effort to mask his sorrow. Sara truly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He loved her? He’d loved her all this time? Had it been a time past she would have fallen into his arms right then and there. A desperate kiss would be placed upon his lips and she would have all but melted into his embrace; but that time was no more.

She felt absolutely horrific; the tables had turned in the saddest way but she knew it had been inevitable. Her heart fully belonged to another, to the one who had always been there for her when she needed support. That dear friend of hers had morphed into the true love of her life; if her relationship with Dante had taught her anything, it was realizing the feeling of a real love. A love so deep and earnest there was no mistaking it for anything else..and she felt that for Vergil.

Her tone was gentle as her hand gingerly came to rest on his forearm and as much as she wished she didn’t, she couldn’t help but let the tears fall.

“Dante...I can’t...I’m so sorry.”

It was then that the flood gates exploded with her rejection. Dante’s chest heaved once, deep and shaky as the sobs came. His free hand making its way to his face as he covered his eyes; her touch not making the moment any easier. He was far too devastated to even be embarrassed. Deep down he knew she would never take him back, never give him another chance; and she was fully in the right to. He had lost his chance and he couldn’t even make a decent effort to rectify what he’d done to her after bringing her back. His lack of follow through ultimately sealed his lonely fate.

The feeling of her touch soon traveled to his back, the soothing circles of her hand working in time with his cries in an effort to calm him. He could hear her sadness between his own despair; and as if possessed his body flung to hers. He embraced her as if it was the last time he ever would.

With eyes blown wide it struck her as a miracle he didn’t tackle her off of Cavalier right then and there. The force of his body racked the shortest of gasps from her; and with his head tucked into the crook of her neck tears began to stain her leather jacket and skin.

She didn’t even resist him. After the initial shock of his body hitting her chest, her head lied against his shoulder as their grips tightened desperately on one another; nails nearly digging into the others back.

Never had an emotion so raw been shared between them. Not even when they screamed at each other at the top of their lungs, teeth bared and words ripping into the other like jagged blade. Their spiteful words always failed to leave a clean wound; but this...this was something different...something new.

_It was real._

It pulled at their heartstrings and smashed through their hard exteriors. Leaving nothing but the soft underbelly of their fragile souls exposed. Neither one was truly the beast they had become accustomed to; pain can ruin a person. Harden them. It can warp even the best intentions and cloud the mind. How unfortunate that they shared in pain’s horrid choke hold for so long, but with Dante’s truth and apology, albeit too late, the hold began to lessen.

The coos from her were gentle, so softly cradling the shell of his ear as her hands once again returned to rubbing his back as it rose and fell. Her head was against his own, temple nestled into his hair as trembling breaths left her. Slowly he turned more into her, a hot exhale landed upon her skin as his face became buried in her neck and he worked to stifle his cries.

It was bliss and torture all at once. The feeling of her body pressed against him, the heat of her skin and the comfort of her touch; but he knew it wouldn’t last. He knew she would never touch him like this ever again, once they were to let each other go, it was for good.

After what felt like an eternity their shaky bodies soon began to relax, tears drying on skin and breathing evened. Dante’s arms had fallen to loop around Sara’s waist as he closed his eyes, face still nestled in her neck as if he was frozen in time. Sara stared forward as her hand slowly ended its ministrations, simply lying upon his back with feather lightness.

It broke her heart seeing Dante so ruined. It was as if she was holding all of his broken pieces together and if she dared let go, the fear that he would simply fall apart was far too real. Their quiet embrace allowed her time to think; but before she could muster out a syllable Dante had stirred.

Clearing his throat he slowly loosened his grip from her waist and pulled his head from where it rested against her. Sara couldn’t help but study his face as he stood more upright. Reddened eyes and glistening cheeks peeked through his hair before he leaned against Cavalier once more. Turning away from her she watched as he wiped his face and combed hair out of his eyes. It wasn’t until a hard sniff left him that he faced forward again, and with a shallow tone he spoke.

“I’m...wow I’m...really sorry ‘bout that.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that Dante.”

“No, I do. God I treated you like _shit._ ” 

His final word croaked out in a near growl as Sara cocked a brow at his response. She couldn’t help but be taken aback by his honesty; after all it wasn’t something she was necessarily used to. He’d always played the game of keeping his feelings close to the vest, and as much as she had tried to get him to open up she always failed.

He _had_ treated her like shit. His own reservations expelled themselves upon her in anger and callus words when they were together, she could never forget that...but she could forgive.

They never looked at one another as Sara finally answered, eyes glued to the sunset as her voice filled the air with a quiet tone. It caused Dante to turn towards her; knitted brows raising with a nervous energy.

“Ya know what I’m sick of?...”

A low hum rumbled from Dante’s throat as his eyes slowly circled the features of her profile.

“...Hurting you...”

Dante’s shoulders immediately slouched as his eyes widened, lips parting with the slightest puff of quiet air. Her voice was so sincere; genuine in its near whisper. It wasn’t long before she met his gaze and he found her eyes as red as his own must be.

“I shouldn’t have left like that. Just up and going without even trying to talk to you first but...but I was just so hurt. I couldn’t live in the same space with you anymore, it just wasn’t possible...I needed that time...but I should have gone about it better, and I’m so sorry for that. I know it hurt more people than just you too.”

She didn’t want to hurt him, didn’t want to cause him pain but Sara knew her truth would have done nothing but. Nevertheless, he had to hear it. Dante simply nodded his head as he gently responded, a wincing expression rearing its head with the memory of her departure.

“Sara. I don’t blame ya for that...ya did what ya had to do and honestly, as much as it _fucking hurt_...I think we both know it would have be worse if you stayed. It’s alright...and...I don’t blame ya for movin’ on from me, I was an idiot to think you’d still feel the same.”

Dante’s hand gently covered her own, giving it a light squeeze as he stared into her sore eyes. It nearly took no time as she drew in a quick breath and continued, her words hastily leaving her trembling lips as if she feared she’d forget them.

“You’re not an idiot. You made mistakes just like I did...we’ve wronged each other Dante, there’s no getting around it but we can move forward. I’m tired of fighting, tired of downright despising each other...we made such a good team...we were so close, would have _killed_ for each other —“

“— Almost did.”

A soft snort from Dante cut her thoughts short and she couldn’t help but let out a shallow chuckle with her own recollection of that memory long passed.

“On several occasions. Demons not included.”

It happened slowly but a smirk appeared on Dante’s features as she spoke. Her quips had always made him smile; and hearing her joke around willingly with him again warmed his heart. Not to mention the tiny smile that rested on her face as she looked at him.

“I missed this so much.”

Dante squeezed her hand just a bit harder before letting up, his expression somber but softened as if starting to heal.

“Me too...it feels good, being with you and not wanting to punch you in the face.”

“ _OH!_ You wanted to punch me in the face? Wowww.”

Sara scoffed with a smile and rolled her eyes.

“OH YEAH WOW is that really a surprise? Yeah hard as hell _riiight there!_ ”

Sara lightly brought her fist to the highest point of Dante’s cheekbone and quickly rubbed it into his skin. Dante scrunched his nose in response before letting out a laugh and pulling his head away, shaking his hair from his eyes before giving her a teasing glance. With a cocked brow and a smirk his hand quickly found her forehead, softly pushing her head back before messing her hair at the hairline.

“HEY! Watch the hair!”

“You started it.”

“Well — YEAH but come on!”

Sara speedily worked to smooth her ratted locks as Dante just watched and laughed, still leaned against Cavalier, arms across his chest. His relaxed posture returning along with a more jovial energy and as Sara met him with a playful scowl the sight nearly made her heart soar.

He looked like the Dante she remembered, the one she first met. The sullen venomous serpent that he had become seemed to shed from his skin, leaving behind what could only be an impossibly renewed form.

The final rays of light from the sun danced upon Dante’s face and glittered within Sara’s eyes. They stayed in that peace for a moment, smiling at one another until Dante’s gaze trailed to the sky; a soft sigh leaving his parted lips.

“Damn...it got dark quick huh?”

“You’re not kiddin’, I didn’t think we were out here for that long.”

“You wanna head back?”

Sara nodded.

“I think we should.”

With a heavy breath Dante pushed himself away from Cavalier before standing directly in front of where she sat, brow cocked and hands on his hips.

“Alright, move down the bench, come on you ain’t drivin’.”

With a curled lip Sara repositioned herself on the seat, one leg moving to the other side of the bike with speedy grace.

“ _Please._ Like I’d ever offer to chauffeur.”

A throaty laugh echoed from him as Dante mounted the cycle with a shake of his head. Looking back at her over his shoulder Dante was met with the same smile he was giving her. Playful and light, just like before.

“How about this? I’ll make it up to ya back at the shop, I’ll mix the drinks, sound like a fair trade?”

Dante’s smile got the slightest bit sinister as a hand worked the throttle. The roar of the engine and the spectacular light show that always came with the revving of the bike filled the evening air and replaced the crimson that had fallen upon them from the sun, illuminating their faces with a glow of neon.

“You got yourself a deal babe. Now hang the hell on, we’re goin’ for a ride.”

Without a second thought and a laugh Sara’s arms looped around Dante’s waist. He couldn’t help his heart from skipping a beat at her embrace, that would take some time to dissipate he guessed. Time that he now had, that the both of them had. Time to move on, to rectify, to heal. To piece back together their fractured relationship.

It wouldn’t be the easiest thing but it filled him with hope; and as they sped off into the impending night back to Devil May Cry the pair began to feel that more whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW YALL. So after nearly 2 months i'm back with a new chapter! I sincerely hope it was worth the wait, this one was heavy and I just had to make sure it was done justice and done right <3 (Not to mention this semester has just drained me of all time and energy to work on the fic, BUT I DID IT!)
> 
> Thank you all SO SO MUCH for sticking with the story even though the updates are a bit sporadic right now, it means the world to me and more you have no idea! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! (Even though it was a tough one, I know lol i'm sorry I had to do it to em) I would love to hear your thoughts as usual if you care to share or feel so inclined! As always thank you for all the continued kudos, bookmarks and comments! 
> 
> YOU ALL ARE THE BEST AND I HAVE SO MUCH LOVE FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! <3


End file.
